My Kit
by KitoH
Summary: One-shots, drabbles and archs focusing on Jack and Bunny's brotherly which eventually turns into a father/son relationship. Requests accepted. Challenge on Chapter 6!
1. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home.**

Bunnymund was in an extremely bad mood.

They had defeated Pitch the week before, and Bunnymund had to start making preparations for next Easter, like finding the best design for the eggs. Unfortunately for him, North decided that it was an appropriate time to call a meeting.

Now, the Pooka had been in the Workshop for 2 hours but the meeting hadn't started yet. Why?

Because Jack Frost had yet to show up.

It would be another 3 hours until the 'show pony' would arrive and the meeting was another hour and a half. And then North had the decency to start the meeting with _another_ round of _Christmas-is-better-than-Easter._

After Tooth got them to shut up, the meeting began, but Aster's mind was on Jack's strange behaviour. The young spirit was next to him so he easily dragged attention from the Pooka towards him. The boy kept shifting around in his seat as if he just couldn't get comfortable. There were bags under his icy eyes. When it was his turn to explain his job, he walked around slower. He WALKED. They had had a meeting after defeating Pitch and Jack was flying all over the joint then.

Sandy was last to explain his progress as it took time to decipher the image. During that time, Jack put his head on the table and closed his eyes. They opened a moment later and he sat up again. He looked annoyed.

After the meeting, everyone except for Bunnymund and Jack left to continue their jobs.

Jack was about to leave when the Easter Bunny called him.

"Oi, Frostbite. Somethin' wrong?"

Jack smiled. "What makes you think something happened? I'm just eager to start another snowball fight with Jamie."

Aster gave him a disapproving look at the lie. "Ya kept fidgeting, never provoked me once, never got popcorn when me and North started ta argue and ya haven't flown since ya got 'ere. Don't lie."

Jack rolled his eyes at the evidence. "Alright. I'm just tired. I need to get back to my lake to get some sleep."

A thoughtful expression adorned the older Guardian's face. He then tapped the ground twice and a tunnel appeared in the ground. He then grabbed Jack and chucked him down.

They arrived by Jack's lake. "Alright, ya Gumby. Where's yar home?"

In response, Jack flew to the tree closest to the small lake. "Here. Thanks for the ride, but now I need some shut eyyyyyy...!" When Bunnymund saw Jack plant himself on the tree, he pulled him down and summoned another tunnel, this one leading to the Warren.

"What was that for!?" Jack exclaimed after jumping out of the tunnel. "I'm tired! Let me go home and sleep!"

"What home, Frost? A tree next to the lake from which ya were immortalised doesn't count!" He began to walk to the Burrow in which the rooms of the Warren were located.

Jack looked down. He whispered so quietly that Bunny thanked his superior hearing. "I died there. It's all I knew."

Bunny turned to look at his frosty friend. When Jack looked up at him, he signalled the younger to follow him.

They walked through the hallway in silence. They came to two doors. One was marked ' _Bunnymund_ ' the other had no name on it. Aster opened the door with no name on it ushered Jack in. It was a simple room, with a desk and chair, a few shelves with books and instead of a bed, there was a nest.

"This is now yours. Feel free ta decorate it as ya please. You hafta sleep in 'ere from now onwards. Understood?"

For a moment, the Pooka thought that maybe Jack hadn't been listening. Suddenly, he had the winter spirit attached to his waist.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Bunny returned the hug and whispered, "Anythin' fur ma kit."


	2. I'm Fine (PT 1)

**I'm Fine (PT 1)**

Easter was one weeks away and Bunnymund was far behind schedule. He still had to paint 6 million eggs and hide each one carefully. There was almost no time for rest. The rest of the Guardian's would be happy to help, but he was one hell of S stubborn Pooka.

He was standing by the painting flowers when he suddenly felt a strange, uncomfortable warmth, wash over him.

 _'The Warren was fine a moment ago.'_ He mused. He eventually decided that it might just be the warm air from the surface. He was in Australia after all. He continued to oversee the painting. A few minutes later, his eyes felt heavy, as if he hadn't slept for a good few weeks. Which he hadn't.

' _The painting is going fine. I'll just have a 5 minute nap, and then get back to work.'_

The Pooka was about to look for a good place to sleep, when he felt a chill run up his spine. Where a moment ago he was warm, now he felt the urge to hide under some blankets. Jack appeared and saw the Bunny shiver. Bunny sniffed and turned to see Jack. "G'day mate. Decided to get up?"

"Yep! I didn't want to though! The nests are soooo comfortable."

The idea of laying in his nest sounded so good to the Pooka right now. Jack noticed the slightly dazed look in Aster's eyes. "Are you alright, 'Roo?"

"Ah'm fine. Just gonna get five minutes shuteye then continue the prep." Bunny turned to walk away but heard a shout.

"Um. Bunny! The Burrow is THAT way!" The tired rabbit turned back and saw that he was, indeed, going in the wrong direction. But instead of trying to make an excuse for the wrong turn, Bunnymund just started walking off in the direction Jack pointed out.

The embodiment of Winter frowned and snuck behind Aster. He watched as Bunny quickly made himself comfortable and fell asleep instantly. He went up and carefully touched Aster's forehead. The rabbit was sweating and his body temperature was higher than normal. Jack quickly removed his hand to avoid accidentally freezing the sleeping rabbit. Maybe he was just overheated because of the Easter preparations? He turned to leave but heard a bunch of dry sharp coughs from the Pooka.

Jack turned back attempted to wake Bunny. His emerald eyes opened before rolling up and leaving the oversized rabbit unconscious. The frost child went to Bunny's desk and pulled out a themometer he had seen when he had been sneaking through Aster's stuff. He stuck it in and a minute later hearted the beeping. It read 47 degrees Celsius. That was extremely unhealthy. Taking a deep breath he pulled the rabbit out of his nest, which was challenging in its self.

"Alright. Time for Operation Easter Kangaroo."

* * *

Aster opened his eyes and expected to be laying in his nest. But instead, he was in a clean lake in the Warren. The water was cooler than it should of been, and that was when he noticed ice floating around, mostly melted. He pulled himself out and shook himself dry. He felt much better then earlier. He went to his room to pick up some spare brushes. His eyes flicked to the calendar. It was Sunday. He picked a larg...WAIT! SUNDAY!

The bunny went crazy. He ran to the Warren where there were roughly 12 million eggs that needed hiding. But there was no she'll inside. Instead he saw Jack laying in the grass sleeping, covered in paint. The Pooka gave him a smile and took Jack to his room.

When Jack woke up he found he was multicoloured and saw three eggs on the desk with a word on each.

'THANK YOU, KIT."


	3. I'm Fine (PT 2)

**Guest reviews:**

 **sparklehannah: Thanks! If you have any suggestions, let me know! ;P**

 **iloveanimals: Why do you think I wrote Part 1 one the last chapter:D**

Thanks for all the reviews. If anyone has any suggestions, LET ME KNOW!

* * *

 **I'm Fine (PT 2)**

Normally, Jack would be at the Warren by around 7:00 so he could spend some time with Bunny. But today, it was 9:27 and Jack still hadn't arrived.

Bunny was pacing his room anxiously.

"E'll be alrigh'. E'll be alrigh'. He is capable of taken care o' himself. H..." His frantic muttering was disturbed by a huge crash that came from the main entrance of the Warren. He shot like a rocket and found an unconcious Frost on the floor. He was so badly beaten and bruised that you could barely see his skin. His hoodie and trousers were torn in many places and his contained streaks of deep red.

"Oh no!" The Pooka lifted the small boy carefully and took him to a spare room. He layed Jack down and picked up a first aid kit he had grabbed on his way down. He began to tend to the boy's wounds. He had slashes on both of his arms starting from his wrist going up to his shoulder. His face was the perfect image of black and blue. When Aster took of his hoodie, his eyes were met with an assortment of burns and blisters.

For three days, Bunny sat by the unconcious boy and looked after him. He gave the boy water, changed his bandages, etc.

On the fourth day Jack coughed and slowly opened his eyes. "Bunny?" He asked, his voice slightly slurred. "'S tha you?"

"Yes Jack. Can ya tell me what happened?"

The Embodiment of Winter shook his head, ignoring the searing pain that ripped through it.

"Why not?"

Jack sat up and stared into space. "I don't wanna play no more. I don't wanna play!"

Bunnymund kept his actions slow. "Play what, Jack?"

"Don't wanna play Icebreakers. No more. Please stop, Aestas. Please Solis. Tell your sprites to stop." Aster stiffened at the names. They were the names of the most powerful summer spirits. They had hundreds of Sprites that would attack anyone on command. It seemed like they had a little to much spare time on their hand. When Aster was done, time wouldn't be the only thing on their hands...

Realising he was still stiff, Aster relaxed and sprinkled a special medicine on Jack's face which enabled him to have a pain free sleep.

* * *

After another two days, Jack woke up again. "What happened? Bunnymund? When did I get to the Warren? The last thing I remembered is ..." Jack fell silent.

"Ya gave me a real fright, ya little ankle-biter."

"Wait. Just you? You never told the others?" Aster shook his head.

"If I did, ya wouldn't tell what happened."

Jack sighed and knew he had no choice other than to tell Aster what had happened.

"Well, I was finishing off some some snow in those places that need it, and I was going to quickly talk to Jamie. On my way to Burgess, Aestas and Solis, found me and told me that they had missed playing with me. Then they began t...to play Icebreakers."

The Pooka patted Jack soothingly. "'Fore ya finish yar tale, do ya mind tellin me what Icebreakers is. If ya can't ya don't hafta."

"No. I'll tell you. The two made it up a week after I turned spirit. B..basically, they have to...abuse me in any form, until I'm begging them to stop. In a way the 'ice' refers to me and the 'breakers' refers to...breaking my sanity." Jack took a moment to reset himself before continuing his story. "This time, though, they continued to batter me for an extra hour, after I had began begging. They told me that it was for missing last times game, which was meant to take place on Easter..."

"...but ya were runnin' Easter cause I was ill." Finished Aster in realisation. He grabbed the boy and held him tight.

'Aestas and Solis, better run. I'm coming for them!'

* * *

Jack was at his pond, in a tree, watching the snow drift to the ground. He had had an exhausting day so he decided to rest before making the journey back to the Warren.

But then he felt a warm air travel over him. That was weird, considering he was a Spirit of Winter.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't, Jack Frost!" Jumping down, he came face to face with two VERY familiar faces. A bit too familiar if you asked him.

"Didn't expect you to be here." Stated Solis. "Especially after we last played."

"But," Aestas began with a horrible grin, "since you are all better, we can play some more!"

Jack gulped and raised his staff in defence as suddenly he was surrounded by Summer Sprites. They rushed towards him, and he closed his eyes, anticipating the smell of his burning flesh and the sound of his screams, but neither came. Instead, he heard the whistling of the wind and a smelt of chocolate. His eyes opened to be met with the image of one E. Aster Bunnymund. Many of the Sprites had managed to stop before hitting Bunny, but the ones who couldn't, were met with the hard blow of a boomerang.

"'Nd what do ya think yar doing?"

"We were just playing with our favourite winter spirit. Nothing else." Replied Solis with a smile which was definitely fake.

A warm, but refreshing air whipped across the scene. The Spring Wind. And it brought, Bunny's wrath with it. Bunny found his eggs and propelled his boomerangs with such precision and speed that it was near impossible to avoid being hit by at least one.

With all the Sprites down, he was left to face the gobsmacked Summer spirits. Dropping all forms of weapons, Aster aimed a roundhouse kick at the weaker spirit. With Solis down and defeated, so was Aestas. But he wasn't giving up without a fight. He tried to use a secret Kung Fu move he had learnt and mastered. But the Pooka, caught Aestas' fist and laughed,

"Ya think ya can get away with that!? I created that!" He used Aestas' fist, which was still in his paw, and used it to smack the owner in the face. Aster smirked and picked up Jack, despite the white haired boy's protests. He looked the near unconscious Aestas in the eye and whispered threateningly, "Think before ya mess with Jack."

The tone made the weakened Summer spirit shiver. There was almost nothing as scary as a Pooka out to protect his kit.


	4. Truth's Out Now

**Guest Reviews:**

 **sparklehannah: Their relationship is so cute. I like your idea, but can you explain the Fearling part a bit more?**

 **Iloveanimals: No, never.**

 **Remember, all ideas are welcome and I'll do my best!**

* * *

 **Truth's Out Now**

Today, Jack had plenty of spare time. Any snowfall had been delivered over the past few days. He didn't want to annoy Aster, he was busy planting new painting plants. While, the Pooka promised to spend some time with Jack after he finished, he had also said it would somewhere between 1-2 hours. That was far to long for the immortal Guardian of Fun to do nothing for.

He sat in the grass in the middle of the Warren, looking around for something to do that didn't require freezing Bunny's home. His eyes scanned over a sentinel, a dozen or so eggs that were running around, a secret pathway behind some vines, the entrance to the Bur...Wait! Secret Pathway!

Jack stood up and moved the vines aside. It was a long dark tunnel. He smirked and decided it was the perfect time to test a new trick of his. He twirled his staff, using both hands and then slammed it against the ground. For a moment nothing happened. Jack frowned. Then suddenly his staff began lighting up a silver colour. It was more than enough light to be able to see in such a dark area.

He ventured forward and for a while, he could only see the shine of his luminous staff. Just when he thought he would never reach the end, he stepped out into a HUGE room. It was full of many things, from weapons of every description, to personal journals to (and Jack's favourite) vats of chocolate which was DEFINITELY not used for the eggs.

He turned away from the temptation to eat the silky looking brown substance, and looked at the wall covered in weapons. There were swords, and boomerangs and whips and nunchucks and bow and arrows. He then spotted the journals. The first ones and a scruffy writing, of that of a child learning to write. Further along, the context and style of the writing changed to come to what Jack recognised as Bunny's extremely unique handwriting. He picked out one of the later journals, opened it and laughed when he saw it had opened to the page where Bunny recorded the days over which, Jack became a Guardian. He sat down and read Bunny's side of the story. He couldn't help but snort when he realised the Pooka had taken three whole pages complaining about the Kangaroo comment. He soon finished it and put it back, with a small smile on his face. He was really interested to see if Aster had written anything else about him in another journal. But he felt it would be a huge invasion of privacy. The one he had read, he had experienced, making it not as nosy.

He sighed and turned to leave when he saw a familiar shadow in the doorway. "Woulda thought ya already knew about this place." Jack shook his head. Aster just walked up and pulled out another journal. He gestured for Jack to sit down. He began to read.

"He ruined Easter. That little show pony lost me so many believers. Now I'm going to be worked over time for next Easter. Why on Earth would Frost dump snow on all of my eggs!? Last time I checked, he loved running around searching for them. My precious googies gone to waste. And it's all because of Frost. I told him that he was an unnecessary fool. I don't know what MiM was thinking when he immortalised him. He better hope I never found out why he caused the blizzard!" Bunnymund looked at Jack. "Why, Jack? I know you to well to know that you didn't do it purposely."

Jack honestly was speechless. What would happen if he told Bunny? What would happen if he DIDN'T? Would he get angry? Would he leave Jack without a place to sleep at night?

He decided to take a shaky step into the deep end. "That was the day, I found out the Guardian's knew of me, but ignored me because they hated me. It was the day I found out that the best of spirits detest me. I got angry and I wanted to do something that would get your attention. And a blizzard came to mind..." The further he got in his explanation, the lower his voice went.

He was about to say something when the Pooka engulfed him in the unfamiliar feeling of a hug. "Why did ya say Anythin' when ah started ta shout?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Can you get it over and done with please? The quicker the faster I'm outta here."

Bunnymund pulled away, with a confused expression plastered on his face. "What'd ya mean?"

"My punishment." Jack whispered. "You said so in your journal. That I'd better hope you wouldn't find the cause." At this point, Kack was the confused one. Why wasn't he being punished?"

"Look me in the eye, Frostbite." He did reluctantly. "That was a different time. Now yar more important than all of the children in the world to me. I would never punish ya." He pulled Jack close, smiling as he felt the boy leaning in to the touch. "Yar my kit and it's staying that way. Whether ya like it or not."

"Don't worry. I like it."


	5. Living a Nightmare (PT 1)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **sparklehannah : This one's for you. It's actually a good idea. Have you considered getting a fanfic account? Also, I tried to stick to the original idea, but my brain got carried away and this came out. Hope you still like it! C:**

 **Iloveanimals : Actually, that was the story that gave me the idea for this fic the first place. I liked the idea, but in my brain, I'm like "I could do better." And then obviously go I had to go ahead and actually PROVE that I can.**

 **Remember folks, any ideas let me know by review or alternatively by sending me a PM!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Living a Nightmare (PT 1)**

 _Somewhere, where few have gone, there was a laugh._

 _Somewhere, filled with fear and terror, there was a living nightmare._

 _Somewhere, where most don't come back from, there was the smell of revenge._

 _"The Guardian's are fools. They will pay. And first up is our dear little Jackie!"_

* * *

 **"So, where ya headin' today, Frostbite."**

 **"Actually, I hafta stay in Russia, they're overdue for a blizzard. Mother Nature told me to stay there for a week, because it is meant to be an on and off blizzard. So I need to go and look after that. But I should be back next Wednesday."**

That is what the Embodiment of Winter had told the Spring Spirit. Bunny was walking around the Warren, feeling...lonely! Ever since he had let the mischievous Jack Frost live at the Warren, he felt as if a piece of his heart kept leaving home in the morning and returning at night.

It was Wednesday and Bunny was anxiously awaiting Jack's arrival home. He waited all morning, sketching egg patterns. He waited all afternoon, watering his plants. He waited all evening, making some chocolate to satisfy both his own and Jack's sweet teeth. Night came and a worried Aster, reassured himself that Jack probably got caught up in something else.

He had to reassure himself of this, for 5 nights. On day 6 he had had enough. Bunnymund left the stone sentinels to guard the Warren, and made himself a one way tunnel to Russia. There was no sign of snow anywhere. Why hadn't Jack made the blizzards? That was he was originally here for. Then he noticed a jagged frosted shape which resembles a freaky horse. It looked a bit like a nightmare. But only one person can control them and it was..

"..Pitch!" Bunny exclaimed, an unrealistic growl to his voice. He tunnelled himself to Burgess and found Jack's staff in several pieces on the ground. Slowly, he picked up all the parts and put them in a pouch, normally used to hold spare eggs he painted. Once he was sure all the parts were in his possession, he continued to the tunnel belonging to a certain Pitch Black. He jumped in and landed with ease that could only be obtained through centuries of dropping down from long heights. Boomerang in hand, he began to walk forward. There were bursts of ice here and there, like the breadcrumbs to Hansel and Gretel.

The Pooka grew more worried with every passing moment. It wasn't, however, until he heard the most horrific scream, that would haunt his every nightmare, that he grew enough gut to race for Jack.

He found the young boy, in one of the cages that had been used to trap Tooth's fairies. His chest was bare, devoid of clothing. He looked to be sleeping, but it was anything but peaceful. He was writhing, trying to get away from what was hurting him in his nightmare. Until Aster realised that long cuts were appearing on Jack's chest. His nightmare was causing him physical harm.

"It's funny to see people underestimate the phrase 'experiences can scar you for life'!"

Aster turned so fast he could have turned into an owl. He saw Pitch, half hidden in the shadows, smirking. "What are ya doin ta Jack?"

The smirk slipped off and was replaced with a familiar scowl. "What else!? Revenge! You Guardians have no clue what happened. I was stuck amongst the nightmares for so long. But I realised something. The longer they feeding off my fear, the stronger I became. Strong enough to break free and I decided it was time you personally find out what I went through to gain power." The spirit looked more psychotic with every word. "I suffered to get the power I have today! You five gained power and admiration by locking me away! So you lot are going to suffer my pain. Starting with our dear Frost!"

A quick flick of his paws sent his boomerangs and egg bombs flying at the villain. His weapons returned just as Pitch sent a wave of nightmares and nightmare sand. Bunnymund spun his boomerangs in his paws to create shields so he could wade through the nightmares. He reached Pitch and dropped his weapons, swapping them for a punch in the jaw. Pitch stumbled, but managed a kick in Aster's stomach. But Bunny was so angered, he barely acknowledged the hit. Instead, he yanked The Nightmare King by the leg and chucked him into the corner, leaving the guy unconcious. Quickly, he used his ancient Spring magic, (something he used rarely used) to build a solid cage. He rushed over to the cage Jack was still in, not happy to see more cuts then last time. He opened it and picked Jack up, taking the boy back to the Warren.

* * *

'This is gettin' frustratin'!'

The moment they got back, Aster took the unconcious winter spirit to the infirmary of the Warren. He applied a special ointment which got rid of cuts and scars. But once he finished, they came back in the exact same places. He continued, however, to apply, hoping it would work. During this, his mind drifted back to what Pitch Black had said earlier.

 _"...feeding off my fear..."_

 _"...suffer my pain..."_

 _"...suffered to get the power..."_

 _"...locking me away..."_

 _"...the phrase 'experiences can scar you for life!'"_

When that last phrase bounced in his head, Bunny realised that Jack only got the cuts again and again, because it was happening in his nightmare. He shook the boy so hard, and eventually he woke up. But instead of looking around he lay there, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until he said something, that Jack woke up from his stupor.

"Hey, buddy. Ya with me?"

The young boy sat up, saw Bunny, and then MOVED AWAY FROM HIM (as far as the nest would let him)!

The first sentence was something he never thought he would hear from Jackson Overland Frost of all people!

"Please don't hurt me anymore!"


	6. Living A Nightmare (PT 2)

**Challenge: Many of you may know I am Muslim and I hate the idea of people disrespecting my religion. My challenge is that you have to write a one-shot of the Guardian's reactions to the discrimination against Islam. What do they think? What action do they take? The best gets a shoutout! Let me know you've done it by review or PM. Good Luck!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **sparklehannah: you should. You seem like the person who could easily pull of an original!**

 **Iloveanimals: (blinks at the sheer amount of ideas) wow, these are good. But the arch would work better as a separate story (It's too good for this and plus this is for Jack and Bunny). I'll let u know;P**

 **If anyone has a request, feel free to pile!**

* * *

 **Living A Nightmare (PT 2)**

"What do ya mean, hurt ya?"

Jack gave a shaking breath. "Don't play stupid, Rabbit." He indicated to his injuries. "You gave me these."

Bunny was horrified by the accusation. "It was Pitch! He gave you a nightmare of me hurting you!"

"If it was a nightmare, why am I an image of cuts and bruises?"

"He's more powerful! He cause physical pain and injury through the nightmares!"

The pained/angry stare Jack gave him was heartbreaking. The boy looked as if he _wanted_ to believe his fellow Guardian but couldn't. As if something was stopping him. "S..stop hiding what you...c...c..clearly did!"

Aster quickly chucked some Dreamsand that Sandy had given him a few centuries ago, onto Jack.

Immediately, Jack slumped down asleep. Tears in his eyes, Bunny pulled the pieces of Jack's staff and began putting them together on the floor until it formed the Winter Spirit's conduct. He sighed, and placed his hand on the fragile pieces, with his eyes closed.

He felt as if he was being tossed around. He waited for the sensation to stop before opening his eyes. He was shocked to find himself in Pitch's layer. But something felt off. He looked ahead of him and saw Pitch and...Jack? Wasn't the boy unconcious in the Warren? Then again, wasn't that where he was a moment ago? He went a bit closer so he could hear the exchange.

"...won't help! Please stop! Do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt, Bunny!"

A knife followed Jack's plea and landed in his shoulder. The boy's cry of pain was drowned by Pitch's answer.

"Why do you defend him!?" Pitch screamed, infuriated. He continued to slash Jack's skin and punch him hard. "The other 3 didn't hate, they just never met you! Bunnymund was the only Guardian you ever met! And! He! HATED YOU!"

Aster heard that part loud and clear and it hit him hard. There was no way Jack could stand up to Pitch. He was fighting the truth, something that could rarely be done. But a flood of emotion hit Bunny when he heard and saw what Jack did next.

The boy, who was currently on his knees, slowly stood and brought a shaking hand to the dagger still, implanted in his arm. He pulled it out and chucked it aside. Jack looked up at Pitch, eyes shining in fury and hidden tears. Aster had never seen such defiance in anyone's eyes.

Jack started in a whisper. "Yes he hated me. Yes, those actions hurt. Yes, it affected my mentality. But what choice do I have? You could just torture me. But you chose to hurt my friends." His voice grew louder as he drew himself as tall as his injured body would let him.

"You hurt a child, I set your nightmares on you. You hurt Tooth, Sandy or North, one of my friends, and I will personally claw your throat out. But. You hurt, Bunny, my family, I can give you pain that starts with this..." He staggered towards Pitch and grabbed his arm. He pulled the skin away, until you could begin to see the skin splitting. He dropped it when he saw the gobsmacked expression on Pitch's face.

"I...it wouldn't matter here, Frost!" Exclaimed Pitch once he found his voice again. "I'm just a nightmare! And you'll be stuck here unless somehow, your precious friends or family could grow some brains and figure it out. And the fear, radiating off you, is making me stronger and stronger."

The hard look on Jack's face dropped, as it had in Antartica. But unlike his confrontation with Pitch in the Arctic, the look set on his face once more.

"I believe in them!" Before, Aster could see anything else, (which he really didn't want to), the nightmare faded until he found himself on the floor next to Jack's broken staff, the boy, still in the nest. He stood slowly, and peaked at the area in which the dagger had been embedded in Jack, in the nightmare. Unfortunately, he could see blood pouring out. He called some special plants which could look after Jack, to oversee the boy. With two slaps of his foot, he was on his way to see Pitch.

* * *

It had taken, several hours, but Pitch had finally got out of the cage Bunny had made for him. So, when he heard the voice of a certain Aussie, he was less than happy to say the least.

"Aww. Did ya not like the present I gave ya!? I could make ya a new one if ya'd like!?"

Pitch spun towards the smirking Pooka. "What do you want, Rabbit?"

The way Pitch asked made Aster want to peel his skin with a potato peeler, cut up his livers and intestines and boil all of his bones.

"I want ya, to, LET, JACK, GO!"

"Make me." Snarled Pitch.

"Yar on!" With that, Aster flung his boomerangs which Pitch neatly sidestepped. However, he forgot that they came back and they both hit him on the back of his head simultaneously. Pitch recovered quickly and threw a wave of nightmare sand at the Easter Bunny. Aster placed his weapons in his belt and put his paws together. Just when the wave was about to hit him, a giant stone wall covered in moss, blocked him and protected him.

After the sand vanished he swept one paw sideways and the wall split. The top half teetered and fell in Pitch's direction and would of hit if he hadn't vanished into the shadows and reappeared behind Aster. He pulled Aster's leg from out underneath him and spun him aside, but the Pooka stood quickly and used his Spring magic to summon vines which promptly tied the Nightmare King's feat and arms together.

In a final attempt at saving himself, Pitch sent his whole Nightmare army at the rabbit. Bunny raised his paws kick 'em all outta existence, when and images of Jack appeared in his line of sight.

Jack exhausted and covered in paint after running Easter.

Jack burnt from the Summer spirits.

The boy reading Aster's journals to distract him from his boredom.

Jack flying off to cause the blizzard in Russia.

Jack's fear-stricken face when facing Pitch in the Nightmare.

All Bunny was red. A blast, similar to Jack's powerful ice blasts, shot from his paws, destroying all the Nightmares in his line of sight. He blinked and saw Pitch, still tied up. He went up to his enemy and noticed that one of his hands were balled. Forcing it open, Bunnymund found a small ball of nightmare sand, with an image of Jack within. He dropped it and crushed it underfoot.

Then he remembered Jack was still at the Warren. He arrived moments later, to see Jack awaken with a thankful smile. He scooped the boy into his arms.

"Hey, 'Roo! What you do to Pitch?"

The question made Bunny chuckle. "Just taught 'im not ta mess with ma Kit!"


	7. Once I Was 7 Years Old

**Guest Reviews:**

 **sparklehannah: I like how you can list almost the whole chapter in your reviews. Maybe as a start you could try the challenge I put up last chapter.**

* * *

 **Just a reminder, my** **challenge is that you have to write a one-shot of the Guardian's reactions to the discrimination against Islam. What do they think? What action do they take? The best gets a shoutout! Let me know you've done it by review or PM. Good Luck!**

* * *

 **Once I Was 7 Years Old**

"You better hope that Tooth 'nd Sandy can help ya, North!"

"'S fine. He'll be normal back to in a week or two."

"A WEEK OR TWO!"

An image of a racing heart slowing down appeared.

"Sandy's right! Calm down, Bunny!"

"How can I!? Somehow, the drongo's turned Jack into a bloody child!"

It had been a week since Pitch had trapped Jack in a nightmare that gave him physical scars and a week since Bunny saved him. For five days they both stayed at the Warren. Jack because he had to fix his staff and so he could heal. Bunnymund because he had exhausted himself, using his Spring Magic more then he normally did. He resolved to use it more often t.o the extent where he wouldn't tire himself out during battle, if he were to use it. After that, the two went to tell North. North sent out the Northen Lights to Sandy and Tooth. The lot of them fussed and asked plenty of questions, thankfully none about the nightmare, thought Jack.

Jack had wanted to stay at the Pole so North could show him something interesting. When Bunny came to the Pole to get Jack, he was met with a scared North, and a immortal child now stuck at 7 years old. And now, North had the nerve to tell Aster that he had to look after Jack.

1) Because Christmas was coming in.

2) Because Sandy and Tooth, both worked 24/7.

3) And also since Jack lived with Bunny so it would be more convenient.

Currently, the winter child was sleeping and Bunny was being restrained from killing their unofficial leader. He would of succeeded if Jack hadn't awoke the moment he was about to wrangle North's neck.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Aster turned to look and his heart melted. The young boy still had his snowy bangs that draped his head, as well as those icy blue eyes. But those eyes were different. They darted around in worry but they had a childlike innocence at the same time. Add to the fact, his clothes were three times too big and that his large staff was in his tiny hands. He was the very definition of cute.

"Hiya, Jack. Ya remember me?"

When Aster crouched down next to the boy he saw the boy's eyes widen tenfold. "You da rabbit f'om my d'eam. Ummm.. Da Easta Bunny!" He exclaimed victoriously. He looked around at the other three Guardians, pointing to each in turn. "You Shanta, 'nd you da Twth fawy 'nd you da Shandman!" He smiled as they nodded when he correctly identified them, but then suddenly frowned and whimpered.

"What's wrong, Sweet Tooth?" Tooth came forward but not to much to startle the boy.

"If you were in my d'eam den where da little hot fawy's 'nd the big bwllies 'nd da Boogerman?" The four adults couldn't help but snort at the mispronunciation of Pitch's title.

Bunny sat next to Jack and picked the boy up, placing him in his lap. "Who'd ya say I was?"

"Umm. Easta Bunny!"

Aster chuckled at Jack's lisp. "That's right. And what do I give children?"

"Hmmm. Oh! Chocwate Eggs!"

Pulling out a small egg he kept just in case, he handed it to Jack" "That's fur ya."

The boy held it between the two sleeves covering his arms and tried to put it in his pocket. When he saw Bunnymund's confused expression, he explained his actions. "It's for Mummy. She wikes chocwate. It make her happy and smiley. I like making people happy and smiley."

'No wonder MiM chose him to be a Guardian. He had it in him since he was born!' Thought Bunny in awe.

"Here ya go, ya little ankle-biter. Ya can have this one and give the other to yar mom."

He took it gratefully, unlike other children who would immediately snatch it and then eat both. Then again, how many were born Guardians? "Tank you, Mister."

"Nah, just call me Bunny. And that's North, Tooth and Sandy. 'Ere. Let me help ya with that." Bunny took Jack's arms into his paws and rolled down the sleeves on Jack's now too big hoodie. He then opened the egg so the boy could eat the chocolate. He was surprised, Tooth never said anything. Maybe, because she was too busy silently 'Awww-ing at Bunny and Jack's exchange.

"Ya see North?" The boy nodded, chocolate in his mouth and on his face. "What does he give to children?"

"Pwsents?"

"That's right."

"'nd Twth takes tweeth for somethin wike memowies and Shandy gibes d'weams."

"Well, aren't you smart. How did you know I took teeth for memories, Jack?" Inquired Tooth.

"I don't know."

The Guardians exchanged looks. Somehow, he retained parts of his memory.

Bunnymund returned his attention to answering Jack's original question. "The bullies and little hot fairies you were talking about bring summer and the Boogieman gives nightmares which help you learn."

Jack made a pout while he tried to figure out how to get his thoughts into words. "But you nice. I wike you. I don' wike dem."

"And you have to. But you have to understand they're important."

"Ok." Jack gave a tiny yawn and snuggled into Bunny's fur. "Sweepy."

Aster closed his eyes and patted the boy's back until soft snores emitted from the younger. He ignored the sound of several clicks of a camera. He was just vaguely aware of the others leaving and closing the door behind them. He drifted off with one thought.

'Maybe looking after my kit like this won't be as bad."


	8. Once I Was 7 Years Old (PT 2)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **iloveanimals: Trust me. As a girl with a seven month old sister. I know!**

* * *

 **Everyone should know, I now have a list of requests and I will tell you who's idea will come next.**

 **Next chapter is Mozart's Fantasy's request. (The second one).**

* * *

 **Once I Was 7 Years Old (PT 2)**

'Maybe I should of asked North for some tips. I'm a Pooka and he's a human/spirit!'

Once Bunny had woken up, he had taken the de-aged boy to the Warren and he was still sleeping. Meanwhile, Bunny was working out what to feed the boy. Now you would think that he knew what Jack liked, having lived with him before he became seven. But the truth was that Jack would leave before breakfast and disappear during dinner when he came home. He assumed Jack ate during the day, but what? He couldn't say.

He was still in his room contemplating on whether to ask North or not, when he heard a startled cry from Jack's room. He leaped in and saw a bedraggled Jack looking around the room.

"Ya alright?" Asked Bunny.

The Winter Spirit nodded. "Just supwised. How is it snowing inside, Bunny?"

It was then that Bunny realised that Jack had certainly made the room his own (when there wasn't a problem, of course.) The walls were made to look like the trees that surrounded the Burgess Lake. There was a light flurry of snow, making an inch of snow the ground, never getting any higher. On the desk was a picture of Bunny and Jack when they had managed to cover each other with dye from the Warren's streams. Bunny looked normal, except his ears were as green as the grass of the Warren. Jack however only had his head spared, there was only a streak of sky blue in his hair. if only he could of said that the rest of him was mostly spared. His hoodie was red and his lower body was neon orange. His staff sported a deep purple. Bunny was ruffling Jack's hair in the photo, both of them laughing happily.

The Pooka pulled himself out of his memories and his wishes for Jack to be returned. Like he always said 'There is a time for everything and everything in its time.' _(A.N. This_ _is actually his motto, I didn't make it up!)_

"Well, I have a very close friend who normally stays here. He pranked me and made it snow inside."

"Is it him?" Young Jack asked, pointing to the photo on the desk.

"Yeah. It was him. He's special."

The little boy gasped. "He wooks wike me! Does dat mean I'm specwl!?"

Bunny smiled. Out of happiness and sadness. Happy because Jack seemed more free as a child. Free to let his imagination run wild. Free to satisfy his curiosity. Free to ask questions. And that's what made Bunny sad as well.

When Jack was normal, (the mischievous seventeen year old immortal), he was the opposite. He would only imagine as far as he could see. He reserved the curious side of him. And when he did ask questions, they were limited and he rarely waited for an answer, as if he didn't want to be disappointed if the person he was questioning, didn't answer.

"Yes. That makes ya VERY special. Now, what do ya wanna eat?"

"What awre you eating?"

They made their way to the kitchen and Bunny started pulling things out of the cupboard. "It's just a veggie soup. Nothin' much."

The little boy looked up. "Can I have some?"

Aster laughed. "Alright, but if ya don't like it, ya don't have to eat it."

Jack toddled to the table and watched Bunnymund with interest. He surprised when the Pooka turned around and offered the wooden spoon he had been mixing with. "Ya wanna help?"

The winter spirit gasped and nodded furiously. He took the offered spoon and found himself being lifted into the air. With Jack in his paws, Bunny made his way to the counter where the bowl was and Jack began mixing. He never made a huge mess. It was smaller then Bunny thought it would be. After the mixing was finished, he sat the little boy on the counter so he could get a better look at the Pooka working.

They both ate happily with Jack getting more of it on his person than in his mouth. But he was happy. Bunny cleaned the dishes and saw a messy white haired spirit in clothing too big.

"Right. Now ya gonna hafta have a bath and ya need clothes that fit."

"Ok! I wike baths! Dey got BUBBLES!"

"Well, we'll hafta make sure there are extra bubbles then, won't we?"

"Yay!"

Jack was taken to have his bath and to Bunnymund's utter confusion he just sat there trying to pick up bubbles. When he succeeded, he would drop them and try again.

"Umm. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What are ya doin'?"

"Pwaying. Mummy says not to splash much, because then it's hard to clean up. And Mummy awready do loads for me. I don't want her to do anything ewse." Tears began to form in the kid's eyes. "It's hawd for her to do a job and wook after da howse and me. I'm just trying to hewp."

Aster was officially rendered speechless. He had met many children over his time as the Easter Bunny. Shy and bashful, loud and obnoxious but none were like Jack. He had never seen a soul, so careful to make others happy, even if it costed his own happiness. "Well, while yar here, ya can splash as much as ya want." Then he splashed some towards the boy in the bath.

In retaliation, he splashed back and they began a Splash War. At the end of it, it was hard to tell who was wetter, Bunny or Jack. He pulled Jack out of the bath using a towel and took him to his own room. He pulled out some small clothes that he had found on his Easter runs and did a little mix and matching. Jack ended up in some blue pyjamas, covered in snowflakes. (Pretty ironic if you asked Bunny.) He sat Jack at the edge of the nest and started to brush the Winter Spirits hair.

"Why are you b'ushing my hair?"

"Did ya not brush ya hair at home?"

"Can't do by myshelf. And Mummy never tells me when I ask, cause she's busy doing uder stuff. I don't mind. She still woves me!"

"Well, ya brush yar hair so it drys faster. We can't have ya sleepin' with waterlogged hair."

"No." They fell silent after that.

Once Aster was finished brushing Jack's hair, he was mildly surprised that Jack took it of him. However he shook it off and closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion taking over him. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something going through his fur. He opened an eye and saw Jack with the brush in both hands and his tongue sticking out in concentration. The boy was carefully running the brush through the Pooka's fur.

"What do ya think yar doin'?" There was no menace in his voice, only a smile on his face.

"Well, we can't habe you sweeping wit wat...wa...waterwogged fuw."

That made Aster slightly sad when North showed up the next morning with a way to put Jack back to normal. Well he had no problems if he de-aged again. And anyway, somehow North had managed to get photos and videos of Jack's cute moments in both the Warren and the Workshop and he had given copies to Aster.

Blackmail!


	9. Finally Family

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Well, the boy certainly made it easy. If it were me he was looking after, he wouldn't have that much luck;P**

* * *

 **I hope you lot enjoy this one, because the next few chapters aren't going to be as nice. You can thank Mozart's Fantasy for the next few depressing chapters. But don't dwell on the future.**

 **If anyone has an idea they would like to see, become a reality, just tell me and I'll work on it as soon as possible.**

 **Anything else..**

 **Oh yeah! If you need the details for the challenge, see chapters 6 and 7!**

 **Ok! I'll shut up now!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Finally Family**

After Jack had turned 7 and then turned back, things had settled down. No people hurting children or Guardians nor was there foolish spirits who need to be more careful with how they handle magic objects. Christmas was pulling up and Aster had NO CLUE what to give Jack. Whereas, Easter simply was chocolate eggs, Christmas meant presents that would determine how much you cared about the person you were gifting.

He knew Jack would like some more eggs, but again, they were for Easter. Apart from that, Bunny actually didn't know what to gift the Winter Spirit. He spent the day bringing snow and the evening just chilling (not that he really needed to) with Bunny. They just talked about interesting things they had seen during the day and by the time they had exhausted of stories, it was time for bed. And the stories were never connected or repeated.

It wasn't until early December, that Bunny thought of the perfect gift.

He came across Jack reading one of his earlier journals, from when the Pooka's were at their best. IT recorded the demise of Aster's family. Aster hid as he finished it. then Aster saw something he had never seen before. Tears. From Jack!

"Bunny still has a family though." Frost murmured. "Tooth, Sandy and North. But I don't think of them as my family, just friends. I only see Bunny as family, but I bet he thinks me like I think the rest. A friend. All I want..is family. He real one." After a moment he shook his head and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Don't be stupid Jack. You've already got friends as well as believers! Now stop being a big baby and go to Greenland or something. I promised them a snow day. Besides, it's not doing me any good hoping for the impossible." Jack put the journal back and flew off, not noticing the heartbroken Easter Bunny.

* * *

It had been an hour after Jack had left, and Bunnymund still had no clue what to make of the situation. He thought back to what Jack said during the nightmare. Harming Bunny would of got the Nightmare King a punishment to fear. But maybe he said and did that in the spur of the moment. The Pookan Warrior had never actually thought about his circumstances. Before Jack was given Guardianship, the rest of them met once every 10 years. Mainly, for Guardian purposes but also just to catch up. They were too busy with their jobs and those meeting lasted up to 2 hours max. It wasn't like that now though.

Jack had pushed the three Guardians away and replaced them all. He argued like North, worried like Tooth and advised like Sandy. But in a way, he was more special. If anyone asked Bunny what the one thing he would take if he was stuck on an island, the answer would of been his journals. But now it would be Jack Frost.

However, he had never thought about it from Jack's perspective. The boy lost his life and his family and didn't learn of their existence until 300 years later. And in those 3 centuries, he couldn't be seen by humans and refused to be seen by other spirits. He was near isolated from any form of life, except for his regular 'games' with the Summer spirits. That was too long for anyone to go without any love.

That thought in mind, he went off to the 'Journal Room', as Jack had dubbed it, to begin preparing Frost's Christmas present.

* * *

The deal for Christmas was they would spend the morning at home then would all meet at North's place from before lunch till extremely late. So they had all morning to spend together. It was Jack who gave his gift first.

* * *

"Wake up mate!"

"Urgh! What time is it?" Moaned Jack, shielding his eyes from the day.

"Don't be such a dill! It's Christmas! Come on. Breakfast."

Jack hopped out of his nest and picked up his staff, subconsciously. "Umm. I'm not hungry."

Bunny kept walking. "Don' care. Yar eatin' something!"

They arrived at the kitchen where Bunny began to contemplate what to give a spirit who would instantly cool whatever was in his grasp. He decided to go simple and go for something Jack enjoyed ALMOST as much as North. Milk and cookies. (He would never admit it, but Bunny was also fond of that option.) The boy drank about half the cup and ate two cookies before declaring he had to get something. He rushed off, either ignoring or not noticing Bunny give him a look which meant _we-will-talk-about-this-later._

He came back and shyly presented Bunny with a decently wrapped gift. The Pooka looked at the frost child before carefully opening the present. He was stunned. It looked like an open book made of ice and on top was a MOVING ice image of the very scene that was captured by photo in Jack's room. From when it instigated to them rolling around the whole thing was there playing out in perfect detail in ice. The ice was even faintly coloured so you could see, for example, Jack's hoodie going from blue to red.

To say the gift was impressive was an understatement, even Old Man Winter could never pull off something like that. "It's fur me?"

Jack looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well, yeah. I noticed you stare at the picture for a while when I was turned seven a while back, so decided to make it. It won't melt so you can put it anywhere, and it won't break either. D..do you like it?"

Buny put the present on the table next to Jack's abandoned breakfast. He then engulfed the boy. "I honestly don' know what ta say. It musta taken ages! 'S amazing, mate! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Hey, can you do me a favour and put me down. Can't..breath."

"A'right. Sorry." Bunny glanced at the table and the present and was rethinking his own. Jack's was Amazing. How could he ever beat that. In comparison, Aster's looked pathetic. Oh well. He wouldn't know 'till he tried. "My gift ain't as good and it ain't wrapped. Come on." He lead the way into the journal room.

When Jack, took a closer look, he could see that everything was pushed aside to make way for two small pots and a small box.

"Now I ain't gonna do this without yar permission and don't feel like yar forced to say yes, got it?" Jack nodded slowly, wondering what on the planet Earth, Bunny was talking about. "Well, back when the Pooka's were alive we had a tradition. It was ta fully welcome a kit inta their tribe. It made them a part of the family. We had ta paint our tribe's symbols on the kit, and it didn't have ta be a kit that was born of the tribe. So a child born in Tribe A could be welcomed ta Tribe B, fur example. That kit would then become part of the family in Tribe B." He paused, letting Jack absorb a he information. He continued. "A few days back, I heard what ya said, 'nd ya couldn't be more wrong. Ever since ya began to live here, ya felt closer than ma original Pookan family. I know ma actions from before ya became a Guardian was unjust, and I hope ya have it in yar heart ta forgive me. But I wanted ask, do ya wanna officially become part of ma family? Me and you?"

He watched Jack's eyes widen and saw tears welling up in his eyes. Of course he didn't want to, he would feel he was betraying his human family, even though they were dead. "Furget it. I was being stupid." Aster's ears flattened against his head and he turned to leave when he heard a small voice.

"Yes." He turned around and saw the ridiculously large smile on Jack's face. "Yes, I want to become part of your family. Just me and you."

They embraced tightly and began the ceremony. In a dark blue, Aster painted a symbol akin to the one on his own head. In thin white lines, he painted 8 white lines on Jack's cheek, 4 on each side. Then he opened the small box and revealed a hoodie exactly like the one the Winter Spirit, minus the frost. Upon seeing Jack's face he chuckled and pulled the hood up, revealing it to have ears the same colour as the hoodie. "If ya put the hood up, the ears will act like real ears and ya'll have a Pookan sense of smell, hearing and sight. When it's down then ya won't so ya won't be annoyed by hearing all the noises." Jack eagerly took it (but politely), and replace his old hoodie for his new one and immediately put the hood up. The ears popped up. Jack laughed and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he focused on making his new ears flatten against his head. Success!

He looked in the mirror that was at the end of the room and slung his staff behind him, Bunny joined him, with an egg and paintbrush in hand. You could see the Warren behind them through the tunnel. (A.N. Reference to the cover photo!)

'Whatever else happens today won't be as special as this moment.' Jack thought with a smile. 'I finally belong.'

Bunny couldn't help feel a little bit of pride. He told his parents he would have one. He proved them wrong. He had his kit and if anyone tried to take that away, they were in for a world of pain.

However, what he didn't realise that he would have to give himself the world of pain in a few weeks...


	10. Safer in Danger

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: It's more than a storm. It's a 'Living Nightmare' if ya know what I mean...;)**

* * *

 **My challenge is still up. Details on chapter 6!**

 **Thanks for the idea Mozarts's Fantasy! I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Safer in Danger**

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOU CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME! IF I WANT TO GIVE THE PIECE OF SHIT A PIECE OF MY MIND, I CAN! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO STOP ME!?"

"FUN FACT, FROST! WHEN YA OFFICIALLY BECAME MY FAMILY MEMBER, YA BECAME MA YOUNGER BROTHER OR EVEN MA SON! SO IF I TELL YA SOMETHING, YA HAFTA LISTEN! IF I'M TELLIN' YA, YAR NOT ALOUD TA GO TA THE GROUNDHOG, THEN LISTEN! IF YA DIDN'T WANT RESTRICTIONS, YA SHOULDA THOUGHT 'BOUT THAT BEFORE YOU AGREED!"

"WELL, MAYBE I WANT TO GET REVENGE ON THE SPIRIT THAT DARED HARM MY BROTHER/FATHER! AND MAYBE I SHOULDN'T OF AGREED TO BECOMING YOUR FAMILY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THEN GET OUT!"

(Confused? Don't worry. Let's go back to this morning when Jack woke up.)

* * *

It was a gloomier day in the Warren, well, as gloomy as it could get there. Jack, however, didn't notice. He was too busy rushing out of bed, towards what sounded like a battle. Was it Pitch? Was he back for revenge? Were the Guardians there? Was anyone hurt? He flew out and instead of seeing a destroyed Warren, injured Guardians, a victorious Pitch and a flock of Nightmares, he saw Bunny fighting someone Jack had only met personally met once. The Groundhog.

Every spirit, sprite, God and Guardian knew of the animosity between the two Spring spirits, but Jack hadn't thought it was so bad, that they were having a full blown battle to sort out their argument. He couldn't hear the exchange but didn't want to do anything but tear the Groundhog apart when the beast slashed Bunnymund across the chest. He pulled up his hood and leaped in front of Bunny giving a growl of intense anger. The Groundhog decided that it was high time he cleared off.

Jack was about to pounce after him, but Bunny gathered the strength to get up and pull the hood down.

"What was THAT for!?"

"Leave the ratbag alone."

"But he slashed you.."

"And I will heal. There's no reason fur ya ta lose energy over nothin'."

"A wound that will definitely be seriously infected, isn't nothing, Bunnymund!"

"I'm telling ya ta ignore him, so do so!"

(This leads to what you saw above.)

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOU CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME! IF I WANT TO GIVE THE PIECE OF SHIT A PIECE OF MY MIND, I CAN! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO STOP ME!?"

"FUN FACT, FROST! WHEN YA OFFICIALLY BECAME MY FAMILY MEMBER, YA BECAME MA YOUNGER BROTHER OR EVEN MA SON! SO IF I TELL YA SOMETHING, YA HAFTA LISTEN! IF I'M TELLIN' YA, YAR NOT ALOUD TA GO TA THE GROUNDHOG, THEN LISTEN! IF YA DIDN'T WANT RESTRICTIONS, YA SHOULDA THOUGHT 'BOUT THAT BEFORE YOU AGREED!"

"WELL, MAYBE I WANT TO GET REVENGE ON THE SPIRIT THAT DARED HARM MY BROTHER/FATHER! AND MAYBE I SHOULDN'T OF AGREED TO BECOMING YOUR FAMILY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THEN GET OUT!"

The look on Jack's face was just daring Bunny to say it again. "What!?"

Bunny's voice was steely cold. "Ya heard me. Get out! If ya regret yar decision, make it right and leave."

All emotion left Jack's face. He tapped his foot twice on the ground like Bunny did, and a tunnel appeared. Bunny watched with a cold expression as Jack, jumped through. He went to the infirmary and began to clean and bandage the wound, that was, as Jack had predicted, getting seriously infected. After he finished, his ears dropped at what he had said to Jack.

'The boy was just tryin' ta help.' He went to Jack's room.

They had gotten into arguments a few time over the past few weeks, and Jack always went to his room, to calm down.

But when he entered the room, something was amiss. Guilt and panic began to settle as he realised the wallpaper was scruffily stripped from the wall, some bits were still stuck on. The constant flurry and the small layer of snow it made was gone. The only thing that was the same was the photo, except it had been turned around so you couldn't see the actual photo. He sat in the nest in shock, but felt something hard. He got up again and to his horror he found Jack's staff. He looked towards the door and saw something blue. He sighed and thought maybe Jack was hiding behind the door. But it wasn't Jack, it was the hoodie that gave him basic Pookan abilities. He hopped out the room with the hoodie he found behind the door as well as the staff. Jack was in trouble!

* * *

Jack jumped up from the tunnel to find himself in his room at the Warren. He nodded, put his staff in the nest, and got to work. He could only stop the the constant snow, and was stuck with the snow on the ground. He made another tunnel, this one for the South Pole. He pushed every inch of snow into it then closed it up again. He turned to look at the walls and then he started to swipe furiously at it, not caring about the small pieces on the wall. He sat on the edge of the nest, and saw the photo. He turned it around with angry tears, when the Pookan ears on his hoodie, jumped up. Bunny had left the infirmary and was on his way to Jack's room. He began trying to think of a place were Bunny wouldn't find him. In the spur of the moment, he opened a tunnel, but he had no clue where it lead to. He pulled the hoodie Bunny gave him off and chucked it behind the door and pulled on his old one. He jumped down without realising he forgot his staff.


	11. Safer in Danger (PT 2)

**Guest Review:**

 **Iloveanimals: it's not like Jack will make it easy..**

 **Any ideas, I'm open!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Safer in Danger (PT 2)**

He leaped out of the tunnel and found with dread that he had winded up in Hawaii. He tapped his foot but nothing happened. He kept trying until he was basically stamping his foot on the floor. Then he realised that he had exchanged the special hoodie for his original one. Then he yelled in frustration, because that meant he had to fly somewhere cooler though the Hawaiian sun. He called for the Wind to take him somewhere cooler, but was surprised when the Wind didn't pick him up or at least playfully surround him.

"But that only happens when.." He trailed off and stared at his empty hands. Horror began to set in when he realised he had foolishly left his staff in the Warren. He had no way to escape the heat! He saw a small tree and tried to hide in its shade but there wasn't much it could do for him. The frost on his hoodie was beginning to melt and perspiration built up on his forehead.

"I have to get out of here!" He mumbled, panicked. He felt like he had been chucked into a ravine by Pitch all over again. However, unlike last time, where he had the pieces of his staff, this time, he had nothing that could help him. He looked out at the the turquoise sea and he stuck his foot in the sea. It was pretty cool, and the idea of swimming crossed his mind. He was shocked when his brain didn't quickly dismiss the idea. The last time he was in water, he became Jack Frost. So why was he even considering it...

"Maybe because I've been extremely foolish and doing something else as foolish wouldn't hurt. Either that or I have no other choice. Maybe both?"

He tried to calm down as the solution became apparent. But little did anyone know, that being more than half an inch under the water, caused him to panic. It was his greatest fear.

'Fear is what powers Pitch.' He thought. 'I can't let him gain more power then he already has. If Pitch gains more power, he would attack the Guardians! What if my hesitation has already powered him!? What if he's attacking the Guardians while I think!? Is Tooth okay!? And North!? And Sandy!? And.. No I don't care about Bunny! He's the reason I'm stuck here in the first place!'

After half an hour longer, he had made up his mind. He took a step into the water, then quickly jumped out. He had taken so long convincing himself to swim, that the water had heated up under the high sun. Great! So he had no way out. He would have to bear with the heat until night, when the water would cool down a bit more. But finding somewhere to stay on the small island wasn't easy. It was like the ones you typically see on cartoons where it's a bit of land and a small tree in the middle.

The longer he was there, the faster his energy would drain. To him, it was like flying through hell, then getting stuck on his way out. He began making a shelter with the leaves from the trees, but stopped when he heard a change in the waves. He turned around a gulped when he saw a tsunami that threatened to wash him away. He didn't try to run, there was nowhere to run to. Instead, he began to clamber up the tree, hoping it would stay put in the wave. Unfortunately, the tree was older then it looked and was quickly pulled from the ground. He thrashed in boiling waves, but it only helped pull him deeper, his skin turned red in the hot water.

His last thought was, 'I want my dad..'

* * *

"Where is he!?" Bunny had frozen feet, looking for the stubborn Winter spirit. He had checked every single area that contained snow. He was in Burgess, for the third time, thinking that Jack, may of came back somehow, while he was somewhere else. He was at the edge of the forest, near the road when he heard the news blaring from a car radio.

"...mall, Hawaiian Island has been lost to the tsunami. A young boy from the boat that was near by stated that he saw a white-haired young man climbing onto the only tree, before he was dragged under the waves. Members of the navy, however cannot see a body of a person, male or female..."

"A young boy saw a white haired boy! 'Nd the adults can't find 'im. It must be Jack!" Bunny was about to tunnel his way there but realised unless there was a piece of land nearby, the tunnel would never make it. Reluctantly, he decided to go to North.

"Guardians! To the sleigh!" The moment Bunny finished explaining that Jack had drowned in Hawaii, North had called Tooth and Sandy and relayed the story to them.

Once they were all settled, North took off.

A snowflake, a map of Hawaii and a question mark. ' _Why is Jack in Hawaii?',_ Sandy inquired.

Aster gave a nervous laugh and shrugged his shoulders. Through the portal they went and they appeared over the sea in Hawaii. They scanned the ocean, for any sign of the Guardian of Fun. "There he is!" Bunny looked to where Tooth was indicating and saw a familiar white haired boy.

Without thinking, he leaped off the sleigh and into the water, towards the sinking boy. He was getting further and further away. Bunny pushed through the water and pulled Jack close with one arm. He swam upwards and saw a rope dangling from the sleigh. He held on as Sandy and Tooth pulled the two seasonals up.

* * *

The moment they got to the Pole, Bunny left with Jack, assuring the others that he could handle it.

He told his sentinels to keep EVERYONE out.

He caused this himself, and he would fix this himself. If not for him, then for his kit.


	12. Safer in Danger (PT 3)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: I've read most of them and when I saw Miles To Go Before I Sleep, I laughed. I'm good friends with the Author and have read it several times over. BTW- have you got an account. But your efforts have not gone to waste! There are some I will be checking out in the near future!**

 **This is the last chapter for this arch, not my best work, but I'm still proud of it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Safer in Danger (PT 3)**

This was all his fault.

All he saw was red. Not in anger, but on Jack Frost's skin. It was more pinky on places like his chest where he had had his hoodie protecting him, however, places like his feet, hands and lower legs were pure red with redder blotches adorning them. Then there was the blood. On the side of his face, blood dripped at a steady beat, without fail, slowly dying his hair a shade of red.

It took 2 weeks for Jack to even begin to get better. The red blotches faded and the darker red skin, paled. The gash on the side of his face began to close up. Within another 2 weeks, his skin was pale as normal, and the cut fully healed, unfortunately leaving an ugly scar which would remain for an undetermined amount of time.

The Easter Bunny rarely left his side. He only got up to get more supplies and to get a quick bite to eat. But he didn't sleep, his main focus, getting Jack back to normal. He gave the unconcious boy water, dabbed his skin with a cream which soothed the sunburnt skin. All the time, his thoughts were only on how much of this situation he could of prevented.

'Maybe, he was right. Maybe, he shouldn'ta accepted ma offer. 'E was happy just coming and going without any family problems stoppin' him. When I gave him a place in ma family, we started ta argue and now ma kit is lyin' unconcious, all 'cause I can't control ma temper. I'm a horrid brother and an even worse father. I don't deserve any of those titles. It's all my fault.'

He left, just so he could pull himself together.

* * *

Jack woke, to his surprise, in the Warren's infirmary.

'How did I get here?' He concluded that Bunny must of came after him to punish him. After all, Jack refused to follow his orders and talked (more like screamed) back. Nuh uh! He saw his special hoodie and his staff across the room. He tried to get up, but his body refused to move. He heard the door open slightly and he quickly and professionally pretended he was still unconcious.

He felt something cool press against his lips, and reluctantly let it pass when he remembered he was faking unconciousness. The water glided down, providing relief to a problem he didn't even realise he had. He restrained from flinching when Bunny put ointment on the scar on the side of his face.

"Come on, Jack. Ya hafta wake up. The Guardians are worried 'nd so am I. I'm an awful brother 'nd father. Now I realise why Ma 'nd Pa always told me ta avoid parenthood." The upset Pooka chuckled lightly. "Of course I didn't listen. I was a stubborn like yarself, Jack. I don't care if ya forgive me or not, I just want to see you awake. Any shouts, I deserve. I don't care if ya wake then never see me again, but I just want ta know, that yar alright." The tears that were gathered in his eyes, let lose. And with it, the pain he had suffered. "Ya need ta wake up. Who's gonna grab snacks whenever North and I start arguing? Or call me stuff like Cottontail or Kangaroo? I hurt ya too much. Before and after ya became a Guardian. No one should ever be alone. I knew about ya but I dusted ya off the same way I dust snow off my shoulders. Come on, Jack. I know ya can hear me. Don't do it for this pathetic excuse of a Guardian. Do it for Jamie 'nd the rest of the people, who could never harm ya."

His eyes were sealed tight, tears leaking like the blood did a month ago. He didn't hear Jack's gasp over his sobs. He didn't see Jack gather enough energy to lift himself into a sitting position. He only realised when Jack, sealed his arms around the Pooka. He gave a shuddering breath and saw Jack pull back with a limp smile. But when he got Bunnymund's full attention his expression became serious.

"Please don't say that. You don't deserve my shouts. Your not pathetic and you aren't a horrid father." Bunny's ears shot up when he noticed Jack never said brother. "You are the best thing that happened to me. A few yells aren't getting rid of me. Your stuck with me. Whether you like it not." He wrapped his arms around Aster again. "Dad."

"Don't worry. I like it."

* * *

It took Jack a week to get onto his feet. Over that week, he had to learn to walk all over again, which was weird because it's something most do without a second thought. But soon, he was leaping about causing mischief. It took another week for him to regain the power over winter which he had wielded for well over 3 centuries. However, when he was back to full strength, he went up to Aster.

"Hey..Dad?" He saw the Pooka's ears pop up when he called him. He rarely used that title, however when he did, it was a sign he really wanted something that Bunny didn't exactly want him to do.

"Yeah?"

"Now that I'm all better, can I go beat the Groundhog up?"

"Wha..! Jackson Overland Frost! What have the past month 'nd a half taught ya!?"

"Umm. To always make sure I know where my tunnels lead and also to make sure I don't leave my staff behind if I plan to run away?" After half an hour more arguments and cheeky remarks, Aster caved.

* * *

The Groundhog was busy dusting his home, his time to shine wasn't too far now! He heard the ground rustle behind him and gulped when he saw Bunny, in his couch, spinning a boomerang. Next to him was Jack, who had the nerve to put his bare feet on the coffee table.

"Hey, Hoggy! It's been a long journey, and not an easy one. Got any munchies?" Jack inquired with his signature smirk adorning his face.

"My name ain't Hoggy and don't you dare touch my food."

"You coulda told me before!" Exclaimed Jack, pulling out a pack of biscuits. "Want one, Bunny?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jack chucked a biscuit into the air, which Bunny devoured before smiling evilly in the Groundhog's direction.

"Why are you here?"

Jack's face changed faster then Pitch could shadow away. "Why am I here? You hear that Bunny? This idiotic piece of crap, injures the only member of my family then proceeds to ask why I'm here!"

"Really, Bunnymund. You going to get Jack Frost of all Spirits to get revenge because you can't be bothered to get off your own ass."

Aster answered. "Oh, I've been restrainin' 'im since ya injured me, but today, I was feelin' generous an' decided to let my kit show ya what he thinks of the situation.

Jack flung himself at the Groundhog, who barely managed to move out of the way. However, Jack caught the Groundhog in the crook of his staff and spun him around a few times before flinging him into the wall. Without a pause, he wacked the butt of his staff into the hog's stomach. He spun his staff above his head before delivering sending flash of ice shards. The Groundhog avoided most of them, but the ones he couldn't avoid were stuck in his arms and his back. A gust of wind followed a roundhouse kick and the Groundhog was down!

"You know, for someone who claims to be stronger then Bunny over there, you are weak. I can't believe it. Maybe you should watch the ground on which you step, Hoggy! I wasn't even using the Pooka powers I have! I'll tell you what, we'll come back next week and I'll show you how weak you really are. Thanks for the munchies by the way!" Jack disappeared but Bunny remained. He got up and poked the Groundhog with his boomerang.

"Shame on ya mate! Ya just got yar ass handed ta ya by a spirit decades of centuries younger than ya! We'll hold ya up on that promise by the way!" Before he left, he whispered into the Groundhog's ear. "Ya hurt one Pooka and the whole tribe will be after yar hide. With the family first in line. Ya hurt me or Jack and you won't live to announce yar death, let alone next Spring! Don't think about hurting my kit for revenge. See ya next week!" And with that he vanished leaving a biscuit-less Groundhog behind.


	13. Time for Change (PT 1)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: You don't need to write stories if you have an account. It's useful for keeping track of the stories you like. But don't think im forcing you to make an account, I'm just suggesting.**

 **This was meant to be one chapter but I got slightly carried away and now there's two. But I don't think anyone's complaining. Thank you everyone who reviews. I live for them at this point. It keeps my mind off my depression.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Time for Change (PT 1)**

Jack was lounging around in the Journal Room, waiting for Bunny to finish his work so they could spend some time together. He had read many of Bunny's journals, but there were thousands. That Pooka had recorded every detail of his life without fail. In his hands, was the journal which provided an insight into Bunnymund's choice of weapon: his boomerangs. He was almost at the end when he heard Bunny come in. He folded his page and put it back, he could finish it another time.

"So, what we gonna do today, Kangaroo?" In answer, Aster yanked the staff out of Jack's grasp. "Hey! Give it back!" Jack jumped up and tried to grab his conduct, but when he was returning to the ground Aster swiped his foot and Jack fell on his ass. He got up and tried to reach for it like a child reaching for the cookie jar. He pouted at Bunny who smirked in return. He tried to sneak it off the Pooka, but without the strength of the wind and the assistance of the staff, he was powerless.

"We, are gonna wean ya off o' this staff, o' yours." He handed Jack his staff and pulled at one of the swords on his Wall of Weapons. To Jack's astonishment another secret passageway began to open up.

"How many secret places do you have anyway!?"

Aster shrugged, "Few hundred, not many."

Jack gaped at the answer, but then closed his mouth so he could let his jaw drop again. Inside, was a huge training studio, with several dummies as well as exercising equipment and many targets. There was a large open space that one could easily train in. Even more weapons lined two sides of the wall and on the other two empty wall, were diagrams of large Bunnymund-like creatures with inscriptions in an ancient language underneath, depicting a story. It was truly impressive. "Woah!"

Jack walked in slowly, staff slung over his shoulder, trying to look at everything at once. He went up to the first plain wall and ran his fingers over the inscriptions. He turned around to Bunny who was leaning against the doorframe, spinning his boomerang, similar to how he did in the alleyway before Jack found out he was Guardian. He chucked it and Jack's staff was promptly wacked out of his hand and sent skidding across the floor. Jack made a leap for it but Bunny sent egg bombs which continued to move the staff away. After a moment, Jack decided to attack the problem. He ran up and then when Bunny made a grab for him, he slid underneath the Pooka, pulling Aster's leg on his way. The Pooka fell to the floor but hopped up again and threw and egg bomb at the staff when Jack made a lunge for it. Jack scowled and grabbed Aster's arm. He spun around and around with Bunny's arm firmly in his hand. He kept spinning, never moving from the place he was in. When Bunny least expected it, he let go but he didn't wait to see Bunny's next move. He nabbed his staff from the floor and quickly shot some ice so Bunnymund's feet were frozen to the ground. The Pooka nodded, impressed. It was definitely a step up from jumping up and down hoping he would get it back.

"Not bad, Frostbite. But if ya wouldn't mind.." Aster indicated at his frozen feet. Using the butt of his staff, Jack whacked at it hard. The ice shattered. "Right. First we gotta help ya pick a weapon."

Jack frowned. "What's wrong with my staff?"

"Well ya need a form o' protection. Once the staff's outta yar grasp, ya rely on yarself which isn't safe. I carry 2 boomerangs and egg bombs so if I lose one I have the other, in the rare case I lose both, it's only then I rely on stuff like ma magic and ma physical strength. Come on."

He walked up to the Wall of Weapons and his gaze kept shifting from Jack to the wall. "Ya know what? Choose it yarself. Ya ain't like North."

Jack leaned his staff against the wall then took a step back so he could easily observe all of his options. He had to think through this carefully. Unlike North, Jack couldn't hang swords on his person. If he was to have a crash landing in battle, it wouldn't help the situation. Unless the enemy was scared of wounds on torsos caused by swords, but the chances of that were unlikely. His gaze shifted to the bow and arrows. That wasn't any good either, it looked heavier then his own weight, and again, landing in battle wasn't exactly his strongest point. What about the poison darts? He sighed. Man, he really needed to work on those landings. Basically all of the weapons would injure him in the middle section on his body. He looked over them and thought maybe there was nothing that would suit him. Then he saw it. The perfect weapon. A pair of nunchucks. He stood on his toes and just managed to grab it. When his hand made contact with it, it covered itself with frost patterns, similar to the ones he created on trees. He pulled the ends apart, revealing a chain. If you were to measure against the Embodiment of Winter, it was make it up to his eyes. He looked to Bunny, who gave a sign of approval.

They silently moved to the centre of the room, and began to circle. Jack chanced a look at his staff, still leaning against the wall. He really didn't like it that far from him, not because it was the source of his power, but because it held a strong sentimental value. The staf had been with him since the day he saved his sister. It had saved her as well as Jack. Blinking away the tears in his eyes, he watched Bunny carefully.

Unsurely, he began to spin the nunchucks, to form a shield. It was like twirling his staff. Soon, he was using it with ALMOST as much confidence as he used his staff. He spun it around while quickly putting it behind his back, and bringing it around, getting faster and faster. He soon formed a full body shield. Bunny decided it was time to test it. He launched egg bombs and a colourful cloud burst around Jack. When the clouds disappeared, he saw Jack smirking, new weapon slung over his left shoulder, like a towel. Aster launched his boomerangs which Jack managed to quickly defect.

Now that he had learned the basics, Jack wanted to try something. He was sure that it wasn't typically what nunchucks were used for. But he tried anyway. Holding one end he flicked it at Bunny when the Pooka made to throw some more egg bombs. It curled around Bunny's arm and Jack tugged it so Bunny was a lump of fur in front of him.

"I win!"

Aster got up and dusted himself off. "It's a good choice. But that ain't the only thing. Ya've gotta learn how ta use yar powers without yar staff."


	14. Time For Change (PT 2)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: I have. Already half way through the list!**

 **Sparkle: (from Chapter 12) I'm sorry I never answered last chapter, I only got it yesterday evening! Don't worry! There will be some next chapter;)**

 **Anyone have requests? Let me know!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Time for Change (PT 2)**

Jack looked at Bunny as if he had suggested something as ridiculous as using his powers without his staff.

Hang on a minute... He did!

"How am I meant to do that?!" Jack cried. "The only time I can use it is when I had to fix my staff after the Easter incident!"

"It ai... Wait. Why'd ya hafta fix yar staff!?"

"Ummm..." Stupid. That was the only thing Jack could describe himself as. He wasn't meant to tell anyone about what happened during the period between Easter and the battle against Pitch. He didn't want them to know that he had considered joining their worst enemy. What if they kicked him out of the group? What if they found a way to stop children believing in him? No. He was over-reacting. They wouldn't do that!

Would they?

"Well?"

"Well, after, umm, the Easter fiasco...I ...went to Antartica. And, err, Pitch appeared. He..."Jack took a gulp. "He asked me to join him, and...I..I considered it." He looked at Bunnymund expression and was surprised to see a pained sorrow in his eyes. He continued, more shaky then before. "But then ...then he began boasting a..about fear dominating the world. A..and that's him. Not me. So I declined..." Jack continued to explain how he told Pitch to bugger off and leave him alone. He explained how he made Jack trade his staff for Baby Tooth's safety. He told Bunny how Pitch had snapped his beloved staff in half before sending him and the pieces into a ravine. Near tears, he said that Baby Tooth showed him, his memories and how he had to fix his staff. By the end of it, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Bunny couldn't believe that Jack had summound the will power to help them, especially after he lashed out at the boy. But things had changed.

"Y...you aren't mad?" Asked Jack hesitantly, using his fist to wipe his tears, much like a little child would.

Bunny crouched slightly so he was eye to eye with Jack. "O' course not. I'm just glad ya trusted me enough ta tell." He scooped the boy up, who surprisingly didn't complain. "Come on. We'll continue tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Jack finished reading the journal he was reading the day before. One hand rested on his new frosted nunchucks, looped onto his trousers. Bunny bounded in a moment later and opened the up the door which lead to the training room. In the middle of the room were two pillows, that definitely weren't there yesterday.

"Right, ya got ta sit down in a comfortable position then close yar eyes." Bunny sat down on one, crossing his legs and he had his eyes closed. "Done it yet, Frostbite?"

"Yep, Super comfy."

Aster chanced a look at the spirit next to him to see Jack sitting with his legs crossed.

On his staff.

"Wait! How'd ya manage tha'!?"

"300 years of solitude can force you to do the strangest of things." The way Jack had said that, made Aster's heart pang. He talked about being invisible as if it was completely normal. And what hurt Aster most, was that things like abuse and being invisible used to be part of his routine.

He shook his feelings away; he could deal with them another day. Right now, he had a spirit to teach.

"Frosty, let me be tha first ta remind ya that we're tryin ta get ya not ta use the staff. In any shape or form." Jack sighed and leaped off. He put the staff, three metres away from his cushion, so if he began to panic, it would be an easy grasp. Aster nodded in approval. "Alrigh'. We gotta start by getting ya ta fully clear ya mind. Take a deep breath..that's right. In fur 4, hold fur 3 'nd out fur 5...Slow down!..."

It took half an hour, for Jack to clear his mind. Once he did, Bunny began giving the next instructions.

"Try ta envision yar self coatin' somethin' in frost. Start by imagining it's yar staff, the slowly let the staff fade from sight, until it's yar hand doin' the work. Take all the time ya need."

After another hour, Jack still hadn't made a single flake nor a dot of frost. He was steadily getting frustrated. Bunnymund began to tell Jack that they would continue tomorrow, when he heard the cackle of an uninvited guest. He signalled for Jack to pull his hood up, and he saw the flash of terror cross his adoptive son's face, before a determined expression set. Both of them bounded out on all fours and soon found their intruder. It was Stella. Head of Summer not to mention Solis and Aestas' elder sister. When she saw Jack and Bunny leap out, she laughed louder. Especially, when she saw the Pookan ears on Jack's hoodie.

"So the rumours are true! The Easter Bunny has finally sunk as low as to adopt a murderer!"

"Sink as low?" Jack asked Bunny, at the same time as Bunny asked, "Murderer?"

Stella had a horrid smirk on her face. "Yes, murderer! He caused the Titanic to sink and kills off humans he doesn't like by bringing snow storms."

"I don't purposely kill humans! Plus, you're one to talk especially since you've been causing droughts which kill more people then my storms do!" Jack yelled, infuriated that the Summer Spirit tried to pin the blame for Winter causing death, on him.

Stella ignored his statements. After Jack finished, she answered his question as well. "Jack, I think you know what I'm talking about.."

"No. I am honestly clueless." Jack dead panned. "I can't read minds, as far as I know."

He shared a snicker with Bunny at the bright red Summer Spirit.

"Maybe this will ring a bell. Last time, you played with my brothers.." Aster's good mood quickly soured at the mention of the 'games' the Summer Spirits played with Jack. Jack, however, managed to pale more then he already was. Bunny had harmed the Summer brothers. Stella was known to rip the hearts out of anything that even scratched her little brothers. He looked at Bunny who, to his surprise, was calm, maybe a big angry, but calm.

"Beating up someone else is NOT a game!" Bunny growled.

"You still harmed my brothers, and for that you will pay!" She sent a laser like blast at Bunny who hopped aside. Jack looked and saw that the blast had left a burnt hole in the ground of the Warren. He was ready to leap into battle when he remembered he left his staff in the Training Room. He made eye contact with Bunny who instantly got the message and began to divert Stella's attention so she wouldn't see Jack sneak after his staff.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out in their favour. When she noticed Jack's lack of snarky comments, she turned and saw him running to get his staff. The moment she realised that Jack had no staff was when she made a heat border, preventing Bunny and Jack from going any further unless they wanted to kill themselves by burning to death.

In his chest, Jack's heart pounded like drums. Maybe, he could get past the border by tunnelling to the Training room. But he was stopped by a yell that belonged to a certain Aussie. He turned around and saw Stella shooting some sun arrows at Bunny.

"DAD!" Jack screamed racing as fast as the wind. He had felt the pain of those arrows before, he couldn't let his only family experience that pain. But luck wasn't on his side.

It never was.

Three arrows sank into one shoulder, one pierced through his fur on his left leg and one was shot into his neck. Bunny was screaming in agony by this point. Having three arrows impaled in one area was not exactly comfortable and neither was the burning heat coming from the arrow in his neck. Using his uninjured arm, he pulled the arrow and chucked it aside as he fell to the ground, shouts of pain, emerging from him the whole time.

Stella looked towards Jack, but gulped in a fear that would make Pitch incredibly stronger then last time. Jack's eyes had turned from their snowflake imprinted ice blue to the colour of an unforgiving Winters Storm. He had his nunchucks in his hand and was spinning it in one hand. The North wind howled around him, lashing in random directions, getting stronger and stronger and stronger. It combined pain and determination with all of Jack's mercilessly cold fury. He ran forward and flicked his wrist so the nunchucks wrapped itself around Stella's waist. He pulled down hard so that she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Before he could pull his new weapon back, to take another shot, it was pulled out of his grasp. He looked up and saw Stella staggering in Bunnymund's direction. The frost on it, cooled and it began to sizzle in the heat of her hand. With a satisfied smile, she pressed the searing hot metal against Aster's neck, on the wound from the arrow that had been in his neck beforehand. That took her far over the line.

A roar of pain from Bunny ripped through the air to Jack who was trying hard not to run up and help. Instead he focused. Focused on stopping Aster's pain. Focused on using the roar from Bunny, to fuel his determination to make Stella pay. He thrust his hand out and a huge Winter Cyclone formed. With a small indication, the cyclone engulfed Stella. It chucked both the nunchucks and the Head of Summer at Jack's feet. Seeing Stella on the ground at his mercy was more then enough to convince him to get rid of the cyclone before it destroyed the Warren. He picked up his weapon, which instantly frosted itself again. He looped onto his trousers before taking Stella's hand and beginning to internally freeze her veins. He stopped after a minute of freezing her blood. He smiled in satisfaction as her fingers went pale.

When she looked at him with fear-stricken eyes, he laughed. "It's just a minor Frostbite. It will heal within a few months. That should be more than enough time for you to understand that NO ONE will hurt my father and get away with it. Now leave." She zipped out, taking the heat border with her.

* * *

After a few days in the infirmary, Aster was healed. Jack had iced all the burns and the area were he was impaled so they would heal. Jack told him everything that had happened after the arrows were shot not hesitating telling him about the Summer Spirit's sudden case of Frostbite.

It showed that while Jack resembled all things fun, as Bunnymund's only family he was the most dangerous being to set foot on Earth. And he wasn't afraid to tell the world that he was Bunny's kit.


	15. Truly A Kit

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Don't worry. I'll make sure you will:D and I read it. Because it's going to happen longer in the story I need a different method for Sandy. I'm doing research now, but I'll let you know when I realise it. Any ideas for names?**

 **Hope everyone likes this, it took AGES to write because it just wouldn't flow. Got there in the end though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Hint:More reviews means faster updates;)**

* * *

 **Truly A Kit**

Bunny felt his eye twitching.

"North. Where. is. Jack?" He asked, slowly. He had said this exact same sentence since he got to the Pole, nothing else. His fellow Guardian had tried to divert his attention, but to no avail.

After their little visit from Stella, Bunny and Jack had grown close as father and son. And that meant, Bunny had become extremely protective.

"Did you see new toy ideas? Come. I show you." He was about to walk off but Bunny quickly pulled him back. Man, if he had a googie for everytime this happened, he wouldn't have anyplace to hide them. Over the past two years, since Jack became a Guardian, it had been happening with more frequency.

"North!" Bunny was about to threaten the Guardian of Wonder when he caught a sniff of something he hadn't smelt in centuries.

"What?" And before North could stop him, Bunny raced down the halls of the workshop.

What he saw changed him forever.

Phil was standing there with a small pile of white fur with specks of grey. A sniffle came from the bundle and it moved to take the shape of a creature that Bunny held close to his heart.

A Pooka kit.

It had white fur, with flecks of grey in random places. Its nose was bright pink and its eyes were a vivid shade of blue. "I...I.." Bunny was lost for words. "...Is that..Jack?" He asked softly, so as not to startle the kit.

Phil nodded. He extended Jack towards Bunny, who took him. Despite having picked up many a kit, back in the day, he felt like an owner holding a pet for the first time. Eventually, his body shifted so both he and the young one were comfortable. Jack soon fell asleep.

North shuffled in and Bunnymund had to shush him. "How did i' happen?" Asked Bunny, his voice low.

"I honestly have no clue." North replied, his voice equally as low. "He wanted to make a present for your birthday. I let him then I hear big boom, no more than hour later. I come in here and find him like this. I don't think I be able to get him back to normal like last time."

Bunny's ears dropped in shock. Not because Jack may be stuck as a kit for some time. Not because North actually let him make anything by himself. But because Jack wanted to make him a present for his birthday. It totally slipped his mind. To think that Jack actually knew when it was, and that he was trying to give him something made Bunny wonder what in the name of the Man in the Moon, he had done, to deserve such a wonderful child. For 3 centuries, he had either ignored or yelled at the Winter Spirit, and in return Jack was giving him love and trust. After 300 years of putting Jack down and making him lose hope, Jack had shown him he wouldn't change a thing, that he had hope now even if he didn't before.

"Ah..Imma take him with me. I'll let ya know if he gets better." Without waiting for a reply, Aster summoned a tunnel to the Warren, jumping in quickly before his tears fell.

* * *

Jack awoke when they arrived, instantly aware of the new surroundings. He shuffled around until Bunny realised he wanted to be put down. He did so carefully. Jack hopped towards one of the few eggs toddling around, on all fours. He swiped at it, squeaking when it fell and began to wiggle it's legs. The squeak was the sound of the kit's laughter. As a young kit, you communicated with squeaks and a variety of other sounds. Bunny knew that until you were old enough to walk on two legs, you couldn't speak. However, that didn't stop him from melting over the sound. He watched as Jack squeaked while chasing the other ones. He followed slowly behind, watching. A sense of deja vu washed over Bunny.

He blinked, then suddenly noticed that Jack had come back, nuzzling his leg, the foot of an egg in his mouth. Aster chuckled. "Well, what ya got there, eh?" Jack jumped happily, egg still in his mouth. "Pass it here." He stretched his paw out and Jack dropped his prize into it. He put it aside then picked up the little Pookan Jack. "Come on ya little ankle bitah. Ya must be hungry."

When they arrived at the kitchen, he cooked a few carrots which Jack ate enthusiastically.

As soon as he finished, he raced outside, when Bunnymund's back was turned. When Aster turned back, he had a full blown panic attack, when he never saw the little ball of white fur. However, he picked up the sound of excited squeaking. Aster raced after the sound. He stopped and chuckled as Jack came into view. He was jumping up and trying to hit a vine that was hanging overhead. Squeals and squeaks of excitement filled the Warren. And Bunny's heart.

After he began to get bored, Jack wandered off, again when Bunny wasn't looking.

When he found Jack missing again, Aster groaned loudly. Why did he never learn? Kits were curious creatures and so was Jack Frost. He was bound to disappear if something else caught his attention. He went looking for his kit and found Jack splashing in a lake of dye. Whereas before, his coat was white with speckled grey, now it was red, purple, green, gold and blue. Seeing the colours reminded Bunny of the 5 Guardians. After a closer look, he realised there was much more blue and green then there was purple, red and gold. He pushed away feelings that threatened to let tears spill and took the little fluffball to his own room where Jack snuggled into the nest. While he was getting comfortable, Bunny's parental instincts kicked in and he began to clean up his kit. A squeak followed every stroke of his tongue until the sleep took over the little Pooka. Bunny ran his paw over Jack's fur and sighed.

"I love ya, Jack. Guardian, kid or kit."

* * *

A week later Jack was back to normal and noticed Bunny had gained a weird habit. Whenever he would come home after bringing snow and fun to the world, he would normally be filthy and then Aster would start licking him clean. But Jack let him.

One, because when he first tried to get away, Bunny had snarled and pulled him back roughly.

Two, because he finally had family. He wasn't going to let strange quirks get in the way.


	16. Melting (PT 1)

**This one is a little treat for you all, a nice early update. I suspect I will get the next part out by tomorrow or something like that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Melting (PT 1)**

"Do we hafta go!?" Whined Jack Frost for the 19th time that morning.

"Yes we do." Replied E. Aster Bunnymund for the 19th time that morning. "Now quit whining or we'll be late, 'nd ya know that's worse than skippin' completely."

Jack gulped and ran off in search of his hoodie, skidding around the corners. Moments later he reappeared wearing his special hoodie. Aster smacked the floor with his foot twice. The ground gave way underneath the spot and they jumped into the tunnel, Jack, more hesitantly.

They arrived outside of a huge castle. Its walls were a cream with ivy and grape vines twisting their way up the turrets. Flowers of every kind were planted in front, with only a gap that lead to the main entrance. To the left was a huge field of growing crops, surrounded by trees of brown, gold, red and orange. To the right was a snowy mountain which was even taller then the actual castle, practically dominating the view. They had arrived at Mother Nature's castle.

They didn't stop to admire the view, however. They rushed inside and made their way down the halls until they reached some huge doors. Bunny was about to open them, when Jack gripped his arm. He looked at the boy and saw that his free hand was clenched tightly and that he shaking hard. He kneeled beside the boy.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" His voice was soft, coaxing Jack to answer.

"I...I guess I'm just...scared." Jack's eyes flashed towards the door before they hit the ground again. "It's been decades. I don't know how to act or what to do. I'm scared of making a fool of myself. And you."

Aster's heart clenched while he answered. "Jack. You'll be fine. If something goes wrong and someone judges you, I'll be there. And about how to act. Be respectful, but be Frost, got it?"

Jack nodded.

Bunny ruffled his hair and he grasped his child's hand.

He opened the door and the two Guardians were faced with a table of seasonal spirits. The left hand side held, Stella, Solis, Aestas and the Groundhog, all of which became slightly angry and tense upon seeing the Pooka and his kit. On the end of the right hand side were two Autumn spirits that went by Luteus (male) and Aurum (female). There was two empty seats next to them. Bunny sat next to Aurum and Jack sat at the end by the empty space at the head of the table. Aster quickly noticed Jack was the only Winter Spirit.

Moments after the two sat down, the doors flew open to reveal a stunning young woman. She had ebony black hair, with a crown of flowers delicately place upon her head. She wore a green robe-like dress which had intricate blue designs flowing around it. It was Mother Nature.

Everyone at the table shot up, Jack following quickly behind. "Sit down, please. How is everyone?" She made he way around and sat down at the head of the table.

The smile that had graced her face before, changed to a more serious expression. "Now, you may remember Jack Frost." The Autumn spirits nodded, while the Summer spirits and one Spring spirit scowled, barely inclining their heads. "I expect you all to treat him with respect."

Suddenly, a bunch of sprites burst though the door, trays of snacks and empty plates in hand. They quickly gave each one of the seasonals and Mother Nature a plate while the others the snacks down in the middle. "Help yourself." Everyone made a move to grab something to eat, except for Bunny and Jack. For a moment, the rest of them sat, happily eating. Mother Nature quickly noticed that Jack and Bunny weren't eating. "Aren't you two hungry?"

Bunny answered for the both of them. "Sorry. No. We ate 'fore comin'."

He got a smile in return. "No need to apologise. How are the other Guardians?" Bunny fell into a short conversation with Mother Nature, neither noticing the dirty looks Jack was having sent at him. Their small discussion faded and the seasonals meeting began.

* * *

It was alright for an hour but while Mother Nature was talking, Bunny caught a whiff of something suspicious. It smelt like fire, but he couldn't see smoke. Maybe it was from the kitchens. He made to turn his attention back to the meeting, when suddenly a piece of burning wood fell. He quickly moved, out of the way, pulling Jack with him. All the spirits looked up in shock and saw the ceiling was burning, and caving in.

"Quick!" Shouted Mother Nature. "Get out!" They all raced out of the room and soon arrived outside.

"Is everyone here!?" Asked Luteus.

Aster looked around. There were the three summer spirits, the two Autumn spirits, himself, the Groundhog, and Mother Nature. The information took a moment to click but when it did, the effect was immediate.

"JACK!" He roared. But as he began to run back to the castle, Mother Nature grabbed his arm pulling him to a halt.

"Bunny! Don't! You'll get hurt!"

"I don't CARE! MY KIT IS IN THERE!" And with that, he bounded off, leaving shocked seasonals behind.

He ran inside, ignoring the burning on the pads of his paws. He had to find Jack!

"JACK! FROSTBITE!" For a minute, there was no reply. He kept searching. Then he heard a weak raspy voice.

"Dad!..."

"Jack, keep shouting!" He careered in the direction of Jack's yells.

"Dad!...Please help!...Hurts!"

"I'm coming, Jack! Dad's comin'!" Aster shouted frantically. He found Jack on the ground, his legs and his right arm, stuck under flaming pieces of wood. They burned at Jack's flesh, Jack screaming in pain between his crys for help. The pieces were huge. Bunny used his hind legs to get one off but the other two wouldn't budge.

He clawed at the wood until it was weak enough, then he punched it so it shattered like glass. He did the same with the other piece. Jack grabbed Bunnymund's neck and locked his legs around Bunny's waist. Once he was comfortable, Bunny picked up his staff and turned to get them out of there. But it was apparent they would have to find another way out, he turned back and kicked the wall, which easily collapsed. But that caused the building to the creak before it began to come down. Bunny curled up on the floor, keeping Jack fully underneath him and his back strong.

He thought of Jack's pleas to stay at the Warren.

He remembered the fear in his eyes, just before he opened the door.

He reminisced the pain in Jack's voice as the world burned around him.

If he had listened. None of this would of happened. This made the last Pooka determined to help his son. If he couldn't save both of them, he would save Jack. His kit.

The world came crashing down and then there was black.


	17. Melting (PT 2)

**Guest Review:**

 **Iloveanimals: The forth is pretty good, I might use that and change it a bit.**

 **WARNING: YOU WILL ALL MOST DEFINITELY HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Melting (PT 2)**

Mother Nature got some of her rain sprits to put out the fire. She heard a smash and suddenly the building was down, no flame in sight. She ran over and began to pull rubble aside. She saw a bit of grey fur. She barely acknowledged the summer spirits and the Groundhog leaving or Luteus helping. She didn't notice Aurum calling the rest of the Guardians. She had to get her two seasonals out. It wasn't until a rough hand pushed her back and began to dig, that she noticed that Sandy, Tooth and North were on the scene.

"Sweet Tooth! Bunny! Come on, North! We have to hurry!"

"I am trying, Toothy!" His hand made its way to the rubble ready for to push away some more when he stopped. The grey patch of fur moved.

"Bunny's alive!" Tooth and North began to dig faster while Sandy created a Sand rope. He indicated for North to tie it around Bunny. Once it was secure, the three Guardians pulled with all of their strength. It seemed like Bunny was trying hard to push himself out. Eventually, the Pooka came flying out, a bundle of blue in his paws.

* * *

It had been an hour since they got the two injured Seasonal Guardians to the infirmary at the Pole, but Bunny wouldn't let go. Whenever they tried to pry Jack away, he would furiously shake his head and mumble something about "..not failing again.."

After another hour, Bunny fell unconscious and they pried Jack away to begin healing the burns. They used a special healing balm which took effect immediately. A Medi-Yeti extracted the traces of smoke from the Winter Spirit's lungs and bandaged the cuts from the wood that had fallen on him.

BUNNY however was a different case. Healing a Pooka was different from any other creature. Since Bunny had never been injured in battle, they had no clue what to do and everytime they asked him, Aster would tell them it wasn't needed. They tried every technique they knew, but NOTHING would work.

Three hours later, Jack awoke, surrounded by the three healthy Guardians. "Where's Bunny?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"He's next door, Sweet Too..." Jack ran out of bed, despite his injured legs, and barged into the next room. He saw Bunny and gasped. He ran over, and tried to feel for a pulse. It was so, so weak. He looked towards Bunnymund's chest, and noticed, horrified that it was barely moving. He don't know what encouraged him to do it, but he knew he had to. He pulled up his hood, tapped the ground with his foot, and pulled Bunny down the tunnel to the Warren.

Upon arriving, he told the senitals to keep guard. They normally wouldn't listen to Jack, but when they saw the state Aster was in, they obviously had no choice in the matter.

He desperately pulled Bunny into the nest in the infirmary. He grabbed the blood pressure metre and wrapped around Bunny's arm quickly. He looked at the metre and was horribly dismayed that it was only 50 mm. Hg. That wasn't good. Jack grabbed the health charts from the cupboard and saw Bunnymund's usual pressure was around 120. Next, he pulled on a stethoscope and placed it against Aster's chest, listening for a strong _thump-thump_ but he only heard it beating faintly.

'This can NOT be happening!' His head screamed.

He turned Bunny over so he could use the stethoscope to listen to his breathing. With each breath he heard Bunny take, the more scared Jack became. It was a small whooshing sound, so quiet, Jack had to strain to hear it. He placed Bunny back on his back and juggled between all the stuff that needed to be done, and which were more important.

Before he could decide on a course of action, a small groan emitted from Bunny. His eyes were barely open and breathing seemed even more difficult for him.

"...Jack?..." His voice was airy and slow, unlike his usual confident voice. It looked like a huge effort to say that one word.

"No. Stop talking. You'll be fine. I..I promise."

Bunny shook his head, a soft smile gracing his face. "No...I won't...My time's up, mate." He gave a long shuddering breath. "Promise ya'll look after Easter...an' yar home."

Tears streamed down Jack's face at the fact that Bunny was giving up so easily. That he was just accepting his fate, not fighting to change it. "No! I won't promise! This is 'our' home, not mine! You'll be fine! There has to be something we can do!" Hiccups and sobs escaped from his injured frame. No matter how much he tried to get up and find a solution, his body wouldn't let him move as if telling him to stop hoping for the impossible and spend as much time with Aster as possible. Yet he kept hoping.

"Please stop, Jackie...I don't wanna leave..seeing ya cry." It was then that Jack noticed small drops of water making their way down Bunny's face. He wrapped his arms around Bunny, melting while Bunny took in as much of him as possible. He ruffled Jack's hair, and his paw made his way to the side of Jack's face where he still had the scar from the day Jack had winded up in Hawaii. He felt for the hoodie on his son's frame and was happy to find it to still be perfect shape, not including the few burned areas.

When Jack pulled away, he felt the world begin to leave him. "Please. Smile fur me one more time, Jack." Jack obliged, the smile shaky, but firm. "I..love ya, Kit." He whispered.

"I...i...love you too...Dad."

A peaceful expression took over his face.

Those were the last moments of E. Aster Bunnymund.


	18. Melting (PT 3)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Yes I did. Simple as.**

 **LET ME CLARIFY! YES! I KILLED MY _FAVOURITE_ ROTG CHARACTER! DO NOT KILL ME OR YOU WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER UPDATE!**

 **Your idea + telling me = a one-shot/ arch about it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Melting (PT 3)**

"Why can't I just let GO!?"

Bunny had passed away 3 days ago but Jack hadn't moved him from the infirmary bed. The moment Aster's breathing stopped, Jack sat there bawling. When he finally had the will to leave the room, he told the senitals that Bunny was resting and that they were not allowed to see him under any circumstances. Jack was the only one who knew that the embodiment of Hope had died.

Everyday, he spent two hours of the morning spreading snow. Then he would come back to tend to the gardens of the Warren which took until nightfall, when he would take his place next to Bunny and tell him of his day, like he did when Bunny was alive. He would fall asleep in the chair and in the morning the cycle would repeat.

He was filthy, but he refused to clean. He remembered how every night when he came home, Bunny would lick him clean. He learned to appreciate the Pooka's way to show affection. Whenever he saw his reflection, the only thought that crossed his mind was how Bunny would attack him, if he was still alive.

On the third day, Jack took his place next to his dead father. He had pulled off all of his bandages when Bunny died, not caring about the searing pain that coursed through him everytime he moved.

"Hey Dad. You know. It's been tough without you..." He began, his voice low. "I still haven't told anyone, not even the Guardians." He confessed this with great difficulty as different scenarios played in his head, all being, extremely painful. "I mean, they would hate me for the rest of eternity. They could take away my Guardianship. They could beat me. And don't tell me I'm being melodramatic. Put those 3 things together and that describes my life since you left." He paused looking for a sign of life. Nothing. That only worked to make him even more upset.

"You didn't have to save me! You could of waited for the rain sprites to put out the fire before running after me, you fool! You were right! You are a stubborn! Even more so than me! Your job was to protect the children of Earth, not this stupid idiot who lets Death visit ever other week.

His eyes filled up with tears. He had seen many people die because of him in some way or another. But only one other time hit as hard as this experience did.

* * *

 **"Please don't leave. Mom will be heartbroken if something happens!"**

 **The tears ran down his face quickly as he attempted to stop his father from going out into battle. His old man knelt down in front of him. "Now, Jackson. We know I must leave. It's to keep you all safe. I'll be fine. If something does happen, look after your mother and sister. Ok?** **"**

 **A yell came from outside and Jackson Overland watched as his father raced through the village into battle. Unable to help himself, he grabbed his poncho and rushed out after him. He had almost reached his father when a solider from the opposition grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. "Let go of me!" The solider just smiled cruelly and raised his sword.**

 **Before he could comprehend the situation, the sword came flying at his neck** **and then he was on the ground, unharmed. He looked up and screamed in horror when he saw that his father had taken the blow, which had hit him in the chest.**

 **"FATHER!"**

* * *

"You may of ignored or hated me for 300 years, but I could never hate you for it. You showed me so much love since the day the Warren became my home, that it's overwhelming. I really don't believe you are dead. My brain tells me to get over it, but my heart keeps hoping. So I'm gonna tell you now.

I keep hoping this is a lie. I keep hoping that this is Fate's idea of a joke. I keep hoping, you'll come back." He choked on his sobs. "Please! I don't wanna be alone anymore!"

He stood to leave, ready to tell the world the truth about the fate of the Easter Bunny when he heard a small gasp. He spun so quickly, so as to make sure he wasn't making stuff up, and sure enough there was Bunny.

Alive.

"DAD!" Jack ran forward into Bunnymund's paws.

Aster chuckled slightly. "Don't fret. Ya ain't gettin' rid o' me that easily."

* * *

Over the next week, Jack followed Aster's commands to the T, bringing him back to full health in no time. One day, out of nowhere, Bunny hit the ground and jumped down the tunnel, with Jack quick to follow him, scared he would disappear when he wasn't looking.

They arrived at Mother Nature's place, which had been completely rebuilt and was back to normal. Aster stormed inside and found all the other seasonals in the meeting room. "Bunnymund! You're alright!" But Bunny ignored Mother Nature and went up to Stella, Aestas, Solis and the Groundhog.

"How dare ya!?" He whispered. He continued, his voice and anger growing with each word until he was practically screaming. "How dare ya think ya can get away with almost murdering ma SON! YAR ALL PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR SPIRITS!"

Solis tried to tip-toe away while Bunny was yelling, but he was spotted and the four of them were surrounded by two angry Autumn spirits, one furious Nature spirit and one murderous Easter Bunny. Jack stood in the background, in his burn covered glory. Bunny brought him over carefully and indicated at the injuries. "Every one of these injuries belong to yarselves!"

"Why do you even care!? Frost's been alone since the colonial times and you made his life harder then it already was!" Bunny glared at the Groundhog who was BEGGING for a beating.

"I'll tell you why. One, I'm making up for my mistakes!" He punched Aestas square in the face. "Two, it is my duty as a Guardian!" He snapped Solis' arm. "Three, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING MY KIT!" And with that he grabbed Stella and the Groundhog and swung them into a wall.

He then picked up Jack and before he disappeared, he said, "Don't expect us ta ever come ta another meetin' again." He jumped through his newly made tunnel cradling his boy tight.

When they got back, Bunny bandaged Jack and began giving Jack a bath, who was practically a pile of filth by this point.

"God, da ya not know what a shower is, Jackie!?" He questioned between licks.

"I like baths better." Jack replied with a content grin.

He loved being Bunnymund's kit.


	19. Scheming Separation (PT 1)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **sparklehannah: OMM. Thank you. I was reading over them and it made me feel so happy!** **I can't believe you weren't outraged at Bunnymund's 'death'! Your reasoning for liking all the parts you do is something unique. You're like the only person who explains how they feel about parts like Jack staying with Bunny's corpse.** **Don't worry about taking so long. It's the thought that counts.**

 **Picasso Penguin: (who isn't a guest but has somehow disabled their PM•_•) No, I don't think anyone has yet. Bunny is not DEAD! Read bloody chapter 18:)! You probably had the most shocked reaction over it though! If ur looking for inspiration, why don't you start with my challenge. You must be interested if you're asking;)**

 **Sofie Rose: I can. Bunny lost his family and so did Jack. Both couldn't do anything so they have a connection. They're unintentionally pulled into the role of father and son, before they realise it and make each other more aware of it. That's who I see it. But I'm glad you like the story all the same:D**

 **Right, this has been nagging me for ages but I couldn't use my ideas to fanfic converter, so it took a while. But here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Scheming Separation (PT 1)**

Jack woke, bleary eyed. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He grabbed his staff and was about to leave the Warren when he felt something pull at his arm. He turned around and gave the recently healed Easter Bunny a confused look.

"Ya already furgot?" Laughed Bunny.

"Forgot...what?" Jack questioned, having absolutely no clue what the rabbit was yapping on about.

"God. Yar such a drongo, ya know that? Ya promised to help me in the gardens today. Come on. We're gonna need some tucker. What do ya want ta eat?"

"Just a glass of milk. Not really hungry." Answered Jack quickly. Bunny raised an eyebrow at the statement, but obliged silently. Jack drank half of the glass, and when Aster was looking away, he tipped the rest down the sink. "Done! Can we go now? Please!?"

Aster chuckled at the boy's eagerness to help. "Since yar so excited, ya can go 'nd get the seeds from the shed."

Jack smirked, put his hood up, and careered off. Bunny watched as he ran down the hall, trying to keep his staff from getting in his way. He went to his room and pulled out a little parcel, before he went after his kit.

He found Jack sitting on the grass, legs crossed, and tongue stuck out in concentration. Bunny hopped forward and saw Jack carefully trying to sort a bunch of seeds Bunny had mixed up a few years ago and had forgotten to sort again. The hood was still on his head. His staff was across his lap, and he was bent over it, to reach the seeds. It looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Frostbite!"

"Hmm?" answered Jack, too engrossed on his task.

"I got a present fur ya!"

Any concentration that was present a moment ago, had completely disappeared as he leaped up, excitedly.

"Really?!"

To many people, it would be an innocent question, but to the Easter Bunny, it was much more. It was as if Jack thought it was a cruel prank, and that Aster would take it back and laugh at him for even believing it for a second. And knowing what Jack Frost had went through, that was probably accurate. Aster hated how such an innocent question was secretly the sign of being isolated for too long.

He sighed and revealed his package. Jack put a hand towards it, but hesitated. Bunny pushed it into his hands, making Jack drop his staff. He opened it slowly, one eye on Bunny. When he finished he gasped in delight. Aster had given him a leather holster which could hold his staff as well as two arm bracers, set with orange stones and with tiny blue, green and purple ones on the ends. They were just like a smaller version of Bunnymund's bracers.

"Can you help me put them on?" Asked Jack, who really wanted to see how they fit.

Aster nodded and smiled. "Sure, mate." He picked up the holster and buckled it up, over Jack's shoulder. Aster then picked up a braced and clasped it to Jack's left arm, repeating the action on his right.

The Winter Child watched as a light frost covered the bracers and the holster, adding to the mystic they already had. He picked his staff up from where he had dropped it and put it in the holster, making it sit firmly behind him. With his hood still up, he put his hands out, as if to say 'well?'

"Mate! Ya look Ace!"

A slight blush covered Jack's face. Scratching the back of his head, he replied. "Well, you've only got yourself to thank. These are amazing, Dad!" He added, so happy to feel more like Bunny's son. Without another second notice, he wrapped his lanky arms around Bunnymund's muscular furry frame. The action was returned in an instant. Father and son held each other, neither wanting to let go. Jack had never felt so loved, even when he had been human. Bunny had never thought that he would ever have family after the demise of the Pooka's. But here he was. And he wouldn't change anything. Aster's mind drifted back to when he had almost killed himself, saving Jack from the embers of Mother Nature's burning castle. If he was honest with himself, he would do it again, with as little hesitation as the first time.

Aster was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Jack's Pookan ears twitching. It was the when he realised his own were doing the exact same thing.

Jack forced himself to pull away from the warmth of the embrace. 'Time for hugs later, Jack!' he told himself.

They both stood stock still, listening. The sound was coming from the entrance. Jack got down on all fours and bounded off, Bunny on his metaphorical tail. The skidded to a halt behind a few of the senetials. Carefully, they peeked over them and saw five figures, all dressed in dark capes, hoods shadowing their faces. Three of them were slightly shorter then Bunny, one was Jack's height, and the other went up to Jack's thigh.

With a nod, Aster indicated Jack to go and see who they were. Jack walked forwards, his own hood low down so his face was invisible. "Who are you and why do you dare intrude the Warren?" asked Jack, his voice emotionless but full of a scary authority. Add that to his hidden face, the new equipment Bunny gave him, and the staff behind him, he had an image which would scare anyone in their right mind.

The youngest member of the strange group, hid behind the tallest figure, who was around 5"9. That was the one who spoke. "We are here to see what the children of Earth call, 'the Easter Bunny.' We know him from a long time ago."

"If you know him, what is his true name and what does he look like?" questioned Jack, his eyes flickering over to the nod of approval Bunny gave out of sight. This is what Bunny had taught him if intruders enter the Warren that were unknown. Ask their purpose and if they say they used to know him, ask for Aster's name and description.

The figure that was roughly Jack's height answered. From the voice, Jack and Bunny could tell it was a female.

"His name is E. Aster Bunnymund, and he is a Pooka..." Bunny stepped out of hiding and joined Jack at this, watching carefully as the unknown intruders shifted their heads to get a look at him. The female nodded and all five of them pulled their hoods down, revealing five people who looked like an anthropomorphic rabbit that Jack only knew too well. Long ears, twitching noses, tribal marks on their heads. "...just like us." The feminine Pooka finished.


	20. Scheming Separation (PT 2)

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've had a horrible weekend including my phone breaking, meaning half of my story ideas went with it. I don't even know what happened, you could hear if someone called but the screen was black. And then I had four homeworks to complete in one day. And it's just been stressful as fuck. But it's finally here.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: so many questions! Don't worry, you'll get the answers for some if not al in this chapter.**

 **sparklehannah: no. It's the last thing I need. Have you got a chance to look at the challenge?**

 **Picasso Penguin: that's harsh. My parents don't know about my account:D He's alive because Jack is an immortal child and he had hope that Bunny would get better. His hope powered Bunny to come back to life. But we'll see what happens when that hope is lost...(grins evilly)**

 **Sofie Rose: Thanks a bundle! Don't worry, the amount of mistakes I make is next to uncountable.**

 **Right. Go read! And review! That one is important!**

* * *

 **Scheming Separation (PT 2)**

All six Pooka's sat on the couches in the living room. It was a simple room, but you could easily find beauty in the pictures all over the walls. There were images of Jack on Bunny's back, or Jack pulling a prank on a sleeping Sandy with Aster in on it. There were pictures of Jack opening presents on Christmas or with his mouth covered in Easter chocolate. There were a few images of Jack as a child or a Pooka. On the mantle place was the pièce de résistance. It was a carefully crafted block ice, turned into a moving image of a dye cover Jack and a laughing Bunny. It was the present Jack had made for Bunny. The Pooka kept it on the mantel place because the living room was one place he ALWAYS went to in the day, so he could always see the love his adoptive son had for him.

Bunny was on one of the couches, trying to process what the four Pooka's, who were now drinking tea (the youngest had a Sippy-cup full of milk), had told him. They had fled to Earth on orders of the Pookan elders, just before the Fearling attack. They had been in hiding and had witnessed Bunny save the Earth from flying into the sun by changing the shape of the Earth, creating the continents. They had seen him and the other Guardians stop Pitch and had been trying to locate him since. He wasn't the only survivor!

Jack, however, was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed, glaring at the anthropomorphic rabbits that intruded his home. When they had revealed themselves to the Keeper of The Warren, Bunny had payed little to no attention to Jack, too entranced by the story the other Pooka's were telling him. He could of sworn one of the males had smirked victoriously at him. He looked towards the window and saw his reflection. The staff on his back, the bracers, the steely cold blue eyes. Who was this character he was looking at? He was Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun. He needed to start acting like it. He couldn't get jealous. He looked towards Bunny who had a silly big smile on his face. Jack's heart melted slightly seeing his father so happy. He had been isolated from his kind for too long. Of course he would be too caught up in the situation.

Jack allowed himself a small smile. Maybe they could become a big happy family.

* * *

It was the next day, and Bunny was in Burgess visiting Sophie, leaving Jack to look after the Warren.

He got out of bed and went past the kitchen, past the living room and went outside, taking in the fresh air. He began to walk to the Training Room. It was too early to start gardening, and he could use the extra practice.

He pulled his staff from his holster, and shot an ice blast at one of the targets. But before it hit, there was a flash of brown fur, stopping the blast from making contact with the bullseye. Jack blinked to see one of the male Pooka's standing in front of him. His name was Lepus, if Jack remembered correctly. The rabbit walked up and began to circle him, like a hunter would their prey, which was a strange concept considering humans hunted rabbits, not the other way around.

"So the great E. Aster Bunnymund has adopted a pathetic little Winter Spirit. I don't understand why he would. It's not like he payed any attention to you in the first place. Well, not until you ruined his holiday."

Jack aimed his staff at the Pooka but was surprised when Lepus knocked it from his grasp. He pulled into a defensive position. "How do you know that?" He asked, wary.

Lepus laughed cruelly. "We told you yesterday. We've known him since he became a Guardian. Longer then you have. We know more about him then you do. And I'm just here to tell you that Bunnymund doesn't love you. You're a burden. He would rather be around his own kind." Gesturing to himself he continued. "Now that he has his own kind around, do you think he wants to be related with the likes of you?"

Any argument that Jack had, sizzled away. He snatched up his staff and stalked off to his room.

* * *

Ever since the confrontation with Lepus, Jack had been hostile to the guests. If Bunny noticed, he didn't say anything, until Jack pushed him to far.

The Frost Child sat a good mile away from the littlest Pooka, who Jack found out was called, Salito. He aimed his staff behind the kit, freezing the ground around the oblivious Pooka child.

"What ya doin' Jackie?" Aster snuck up behind him and asked. This startled Jack who was about to send off another blast. It flew through the air and Jack watched in fear as it hit the Pooka child in the back. Before Jack could say anything, Bunny ran over to the kit rubbing his back to melt the ice. Jack stumbled over in his haste but was met with a sharp slap to the face. He staggered backwards, cupping his hurting cheek in shock. He looked at Bunny, who was seething.

"WHAT WERE YA THINKING!? WAS THIS MEANT TA BE ONE OF YAR PATHETIC SCRAMBLES FUR ATTENTION!? YA COULD OF KILLED HIM!" His bellows were like a dagger cutting through Jack's heart. Jack felt his heart drop and disappear. He really didn't care. Lepus was right. He ran towards the Burrow, but before he went inside, he heard something with the Pooka ears on his hood. "Calm down. Ya'll be alright kit."

Those words left him with mental scars that he knew would never leave. He stormed inside and went to his room. With a yell of pain, he yanked the bracers and holster off his person. He chucked them into the nest before they were followed by both of his hoodies. The original and the one Bunny gave him. He looked at the photo on his desk and without thinking, smashed it. He ignored the blood seeping from his hands as he yanked the actual photo and shredded it into more pieces then his heart was in. Tears fell to the ground as he sweeped up his staff. His eyes fell on the orange stone on one of the bracers. He pulled it off the bracer, without knowing the reason why, before he flew away from the Warren.


	21. Scheming Seperation (PT 3)

**I'm sitting here, Olly Murs blasting through my earphones and I got the itch to continue. I couldn't help myself! I had to write this!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Basically.**

 **Sofie Rose: I just realised! You got an account!**

 **PicassoPenguin: I LOVE YOU! You are the only person who picked up on that!**

 **sparklehannh: I got this when I was writing the reviews Lol. You're right about the Pooka's, not so much bout the stone.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Scheming Seperation (PT 3)**

He flew past the trees. Flew over the cities. Flew above the people of earth. Flew away from where he only experienced pain.

Tears clouded his vision as he found himself in Antartica. He stopped before an intimidating structure. It was a jagged piece of ice, laced with Nightmare Sand. He remembered what had caused the structure's creation. It was because of Bunny.

 _"WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YA!"_

He was so stupid! Bunny had always caused him pain! Before, during and after his becoming a Guardian. Why did he believe things would change between them!?

He was the Ice. The Snow. The Cold. The Frost. He was Winter. He caused death. He deserved pain for all the people he killed off in his bid for believers. He didn't deserve family because he caused many to lose the rest of theirs. He only deserved to hurt.

"You don't seem to learn, Jack."

His heart beating erratically, he swivelled around to see a very familiar Nightmare King.

"Pitch..", he snarled, ignoring the fact that he had no chance at the moment. But he stood there, bare chest, broken heart, lost hope. "Why are you here?"

"Well I felt an unexplainable amount of Fear coming from here and I wondered, 'Who on Earth would be standing in the middle of the Arctic? Unless Jack Frost has finally come to face the truth.' Guess I was right."

Jack felt his breathing become heavy. "What do you want to say? And hurry up with it. I've got to go."

At the last statement, Pitch laughed. "Go where? You were basically ousted from the Warren, and you have nowhere else to go. And to answer your question, I know of the new residents in the Warren and I'm just here to tell you that Bunnymund doesn't love you. You're a burden. He would rather be around his own kind. Now that he has his own kind around, do you think he wants to be related with the likes of you?"

The fact that those words were exactly like Lepus' didn't cross Jack's mind. The fact that this was Pitch talking, didn't become acknowledged. All Jack could think of was how he was fed up of pain. He stalked off into a blizzard, not noticing Pitch's gleeful expression.

He lay down in the snow, back straight, staff by his side, and looked at the snow-filled sky. He brought his hand up to catch a snowflake, but felt a small weight in it. Hesitantly, he brought the object into his line of sight and was met with the sparkle of the orange stone he pulled from the bracer. He laughed. Not his normal mischievous laugh. This laugh was empty, like him. He laughed his empty laugh until it faded. "I really am pathetic. He ruins my life and I still can't let go." He put his staff on his bare chest, and folded his hands over it. The orange stone glinted from his grasp. "Well, I hope he's happy now."

He closed his eyes as his magic sealed him in a block of ice akin to a grave, an empty smile on his face.

* * *

Aster took Salito to his mother, Umbra.

"What happened?" She exclaimed taking Salito off Bunny.

"Jack went ahead and hit him in the back with his bloody ice."

Umbra pursed her lips. "I don't know why you put up with him Aster. He's been giving us the cold shoulder, if you'll forgive a little pun. He continues to argue with Lepus behind your back and terrorises Salito. Poor kit won't leave his Uncle Egestas alone, without prompting." Bunny sighed and pinched his forehead. Umbra put Salito down, who immediately went to find his Uncle Egestats. Bunny's paw was pulled down and he opened his green eyes to be met with her glowing amber. He was caught in her gaze. "Aster, I think you should let him go. We can't stay here if he continues to act like this."

Aster sighed again and nodded. "A'right. I'll go talk ta him."

He walked out of Umbra's room and began the journey to Jack's room. He walked past the living room, but stopped when a flash of light caught his eyes. He went inside, towards the mantleplace. He watched the ice sculpture begin to crumble. His eyes widened and he tried to keep it in one piece, but it melted and became a puddle on the ground. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Someone had lost hope. Someone who was a big believer. He felt his legs get weaker. He had to fall to all four as his hind legs couldn't hold his weight. His sight became blurred around the edges. He ran to Jack's room and found it empty. He took a step forward, but helped in pain when a shard of glass got caught in his paw. His eyes followed the trail of glass to a shredded photo. He scrambled forward and searched for any part that was intact. He only found one, of Jack's carefree expression.

His mind drifted back to his actions earlier. His paw felt red hot. He lifted it to his face in horror.

He had struck Jack!

He didn't know what to do next.

Should he tell the other Pookas?

Should he tell the Guardians?

Should he tell no one and go searching himself?

Before he could do anything, there was a cough behind him. He turned (still on all four) and saw Egestas, Holus, Salito, Lepus, and Umbra.

"Do any of ya know what happened ta Jack!? I went looking for him and couldn't find him and his ice sculpture melted and I came here and fou...HMMPH!" His rant was caught off when Holus covered his mouth. He began to kick furiously until his front paws were held behind him by Egestas and his hind legs were locked together by Lepus. All the fight died from him as he felt him getting weaker from the lack of hope from that one believer. Jack. He stared angrily at Umbra and Salito until they began to twist and blur. For a moment he thought his eyes were getting worse but then he felt the paws holding him down, began to feel like...Sand? He watched and began to struggle when he saw Umbra and Salito turn into Nightmares. A shadow creeped out from behind them and took an unmistakable form.

"Well. Well. Well. Things are finally going to plan!" Exclaimed Pitch Black...


	22. Scheming Separation (PT 4)

**Where do I even start!? Ok so the reason I haven't updated in so long, is because I've had plenty of ideas for other ROTG fics and that caused me to gain a bit of writers block when it came to this story and The Ultimate Ultimatum. This is short but not the last of this arch.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Here is the proof that I have not forgotten.;) Sorry it took so long.**

 **PicassoPenguin: (in reply to your review on Twins Tested since I couldn't wait) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! you don't know how happy it made me when I read that review. You probably made me the happiest fanfic author on Earth! Thank you!:D**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Scheming Seperation (PT 4)**

Bunny growled as the Nightmares shadowed him to the middle of Pitch's layer. He was chucked into one of the smaller cages. He barely fit and definitely wasn't getting enough oxygen. However, that was pushed aside when Pitch appeared in front of him. He growled animalisticly, and his fur bristled.

Pitch grinned and patted Bunny on the head. "Calm down, Bunny. Wouldn't want you doing something you regret." He pulled his hand back and brought it too his chin in fake contemplation. "Oh wait. You already have!" Bunny's heart dropped as he remembered why he was in this his situation in the first place. "Oh it was so EASY, convincing you that other Pooka's still exist. You fell for it faster then Jack fell in his lake." Bunny growled once more at Pitch's mention of his adopted son. "Speaking of Jack, I think you want to know what happened to him." He waved his hand and a shadow moved aside to reveal a block of ice. Aster took a closer look at was horrified at the sight that met his eyes. Jack Frost lay in the ice, like it was his grave. His hands were folded on his staff. Another look revealed a tear, halfway down his cheek frozen and Aster also noticed the smile on his lips. It was an empty smile. No happiness. No pain. Just empty.

When his mind comprehended what he was being shown, Aster broke down into hysterical sobbing. His frame hit the cage with every breath but he didn't care. He had sworn to protect the Spirit of Winter. Not as a Guardian, not as his friend, not even as a brother. But as a father. But what had he done. He had gone and pushed his son aside and had slapped him over a kit that was basically a stranger. He had put five beings he knew next to nothing about, in front of the boy he adopted. If he couldn't even look after his own son, what type of Guardian was he?

"Pitch! Let me out!" He yelled, tears still falling.

"Or what? Face it, rabbit! You are pathetic. Even if you managed to defeat me temporarily again, do you honestly think Jack would forgive you?"

With that, Pitch left, using a few nightmares to carry Jack away.

After a few hours, Bunnymund's tears subsided and were exchange for heavy laboured breathes. He carefully manoeuvred around so he could pick at the lock with his claws. It took awhile, since he was inside the cage but eventually, it gave way and he tumbled to the ground. He lay there, slowly realising he had escaped. He had to find Jack and get out of there. He had to get his true kit home, safe.

He scrambled to his feet and leaped up the stairs. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of crisp snow and flowers. Only one person had that scent. "Jack."

He ran on all fours until he finally found the block of ice, encasing the Winter Spirit. He clawed at the ice. However, since he had been trying to pick the lock so long, he was only managing to create scratches in the giant block of ice.

There was a laugh and Bunny was instantly on his guard. Pitch appeared, looking smug. Aster leapt forward, wanting to scram that smile off the villains face. Pitch sidestepped the attacking Pooka but didn't realise that Bunny had sent a boomerang in that direction. It hit the Nightmare King in the back, causing him to fall forward. That was enough time for Bunny to open a tunnel under the icy casket, sending Jack to the Warren. Pitch stood and sent Nightmare sand at Bunny. Aster jumped over and landed on Pitch. They began to tussle, each hoping to gain the upper hand.

In the end it was Bunny who sent the Nightmare King flying into the wall. He quickly tunnelled himself back to his home before Pitch could regain consciousness.

* * *

Again and again, he pounded at the ice. But the time trapped in such a small caged, had weakened him enough to not be a bale to free Jack. With his first idea thrown out of the window, he enlisted the help of his senitial sand pulled the ice to the tallest point in the Warren.

He sat there, for 3 days, watching the ice slowly melt. The moment he could, he pulled Jack from the ice and held him close, breathing in his scent.

But that wasn't the last of his problems...


	23. Scheming Separation (PT 5)

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all happy. I've had so much going on, I can't be bothered to rant all my problems here. I just wanted to let people know I have a rough schedule for my stories in my profile. Also I have a new story called Second Chances, so check it out:D Right, I'll let you read the chapter, but first.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iko: Swearing? I think you're talking about my notes about me complaining about life. I'm pretty sure I haven't put swearing in the actual story. Otherwise I'm glad you like it:)**

 **PicassoPenguin: you're right. But after this arch there will be a chapter with the Guardians in it because I'd promised my friend I would put something they like but didn't see much in the next chapter. That's probably going to make me include the Guardians more often.**

 **sparklehannah: (chap. 21) I will explain the reasoning behind the melting sculpture soon. Don't worry! Yes his fixing things will be hard as evident in this chapter. (Chap. 22) more of a reason for Bunny to try and rip Pitch to pieces than a motivator, in my opinion:D but it works that way too! And him losing his memories when he wakes up is about as likely as him turning into a chicken when he wakes up. But one of those other ideas are right, and hopefully find out in this chapter!**

 **Sophie Rose: C'mon! I didn't take that long, did i!? Yeah, I get it:) Maybe it will help Bunny.**

 **Iloveanimals: Yep! A whole bunch!**

 **Guest: my over creative imagination is why I have Second Chances. If I like it, I have to write it!;)**

 **Thanks for all those reviews people! We're almost at a hundred so keep em coming! 100th reviewer gets a shoutout. I would also offer the chance for your idea to be written as a chapter, but 90% of this is your ideas anyways!**

 **So Enjoy! Read! Review! Leave your ideas in your reviews if you have any and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

 **Scheming Seperation (PT 5)**

He sat there, on the tallest point of the Warren, slowly taking in the events of the past few days. Eventually, he gathered the willpower to get up and take the unconscious Jack Frost inside.

He went into his own room, not wanting to see the shattered glass, shredded picture and abandoned pieces of armour that were scattered in Jack's room. He placed Jack in his nest and looked for any serious injuries. There was nothing but the bits of glass embedded in his hands. Gently, he pulled the staff from Jack's bloodied grasp.

There was a clink, as something fell to the ground.

"Huh? What was tha'?" He bent down and picked up the object. It was ovular but with all the blood on it, Aster couldn't tell what it was. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the crimson liquid from its surface. His heart felt like the shattered parts were starting to come back a little. It was one of the orange stones from the bracers he had given Jack. Maybe, just maybe, he could restore the hope that Jack had lost. The reminder of Jack's sudden disbelief caused another stab of pain in the stomach as he felt the power properly start to drain.

It was then, that Jack decided to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open, first filled with confusion which was quickly replaced with emotional pain. He sat up and when he saw Bunny, he averted his gaze. No one said a thing until Aster attempted to bandage Jack's bloodied hands.

"Don't touch me!" Snarled Jack. "I don't need your love, sympathy or help!" He got up and made to leave when Bunny held his arm, weakly considering his condition. Jack took in the Pooka' heavy breathing and the weak attempt to make him stay. He realised his loss of hope was slowly killing Bunny, as that had been the only thing keeping him alive. ' _Good.'_ He thought. ' _Serves him right!'_

"Jack, please.."

Jack's eyes darkened with a fury that Aster had only seen unleashed upon enemies. "No! I don't care anymore! I don't want to live! Do you know how much it HURTS to have your heart torn apart, again and again!?" He took and angered breath and explained what he meant. "When I was human, I fell in love with a girl who 'liked' me, unlike the other girls who thought I was too scrawny. But she 'liked' me. At least that was what I thought. We dated for 7 full years. We never argued or fell out. It was anyone's dream relationship. On my 17th birthday, I proposed to her and she finally revealed that when she had first approached me for a date, it was for a dare. She said, after everything I told her on that date, he started to feel sorry for me and pretended she ACTUALLY liked me. She had several other boyfriends during those 7 years and she was going to get married to the most recent one the week after." He chuckled darkly. "For 7 years, I was being led to believe someone may actually have romantic feelings towards me. The type of love I wanted. I did anything for her. I got a serious case of pneumonia keeping her warm when she was locked from her home accidentally."

"L...listen..Please...Hear me...out..."

Jack ignored him and continued. "The next time was the time I first time I went to meet you. I heard from other spirits that you loved ANYTHING to do with nature. Especially, other spirits. So I thought, 'hey! I control Winter! I'm an important part of nature! Maybe I'll finally have a friend.' That time I was yearning for the love of a friend. So I found the Warren and on my way in, I ACCIDENTALLY froze the Australia tunnel. You came and immediately started throwing a fit. Remember when I told you the reason behind '68? Someone told me the Guardians despised me? Yeah! That was you! So there's my heart torn again."

Yet again, Bunny tried to say something but he burst into a coughing fit and Jack kept talking.

"Third time, was when you adopted me. I got the familial love I had been yearning since I became a Guardian. And then you STRUCK me. And if that wasn't enough, you gave that...that IMPOSTER the name you gave me. Kit. I had never heard you say that to anyone else and North told me that you had NEVER called anyone your kit before. But then you went ahead and gave that special title to someone you had known for like 3 days!" Tears poured from Jack's eyes as he screamed at Bunny. "That probably hurt the most! You had given me love for over 2 years now. Every other week, I poured more of my heart to you. And you take my trust and through it back in my face! I can't trust you anymore! There is only so many times you can stitch a wound before it stops working!" His chest heaved, finally able to get it off his chest. He pulled his arm from Bunnymund's weak grip.

"Please, Jack!" Aster begged between his pained gasps for air. Jack didn't listen. He just pulled away and flew off.

* * *

With much effort, Bunny made a tunnel to Jack's lake. He looked for the white-haired spirit that had fled the Warren. He went up to the tree that Jack had formerly called 'home.' "Jack!?" He called, wheezily due to his slow dying. He went to the tree and he called again from the base of the tree. He looked around and a flash of blue from the tree hollow caught his eye. He pulled it out to find a journal with the title, _'Jack Frost's Journal.'_

Aster was curious. He opened and read the entirety of it. Jack had obviously found an empty book cover and stuck pages of paper in as he wrote. His eyes watered when he read what Jack had done after he had first met Bunny.

'I think I know why Bunny didn't take such a shine to me. I mean, I'm the complete opposite. He's all sarcastic, secretive and witty. Whereas, I'm boldly honest, expressive and crazy. Maybe, if I were more like him, we'd be able to relate.'

As Bunny read this, it began to dawn on him. After his first visit to the Warren, Jack Frost changed completely. He was sarcastic, witty and _definitely_ secretive, all the thing he had described a Aster to be. He completely changed himself in hopes to get just a little attention from the Pooka. He also had new aspects of personality, naturally slipping into him. He became snarky and stiff compared to the cheeky and loose boy he was before.

Bunny didn't know how long he was there reading, but just before he finished, a pale hand pulled it from his paws. Jack Frost stood in front of him, fuming.

"See what I mean about not being able to trust you!?" He asked, before flying off, journal clutch tightly against his chest.

He didn't notice Aster fall to the ground in agony. And he didn't see Bunnymund's weak form roll across the slightly sloped ground, into the lake...


	24. Scheming Separation (PT 6)

**Well, I've already gone against my uploading order but I got a really good idea that I needed to write and post ASAP.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Of course not. I like messing with his character too much;)**

 **Iloveanimals: I Do! ;D**

 **Almost at 100 reviews. So close!**

 **Enjoy this extra long chapter, review and if you have any idea other ideas, lemme know!:)**

* * *

 **Scheming Separation (PT 6)**

Jack was absolutely broken. His heart felt ready to explode.

He had actually came to find the Pooka to offer him a chance to explain himself. He had felt pity towards Aster, once he had left the Warren, knowing that his loss of hope was killing him. But the moment he saw Bunny reading his journal that he had written over the past 302 years, he felt all things hell unleash inside him. He was absolutely seething. He thumbed through his journal to make sure all of the pages were still there. The Sun was beginning to set and Jack sat on a roof, aiming a piercing stare at the Moon.

"Why? Is this some sick game for you? Is this meant to be your form of entertainment considering you don't seem to do much else?" The MiM was silent. Like normal. However, instead of giving up like he used to do, he kicked it up a few gears. "You can't stay silent forever, you know!? One of these days I'm going to come up there and then we'll see if you're willing to give the answers to the questions I have asked you over the 302 years!" He felt fury well up inside him and aimed it at a tree. His staff gave a huge blast of ice and knocked the tree clean from the ground. Roots and all. He saw red.

At the MiM.

At Bunnymund.

At himself.

Even after all the other times his heart and trust were broken, he still couldn't learn. He still kept trying to find company. His 3 centuries of near isolation should of been enough for him to realise he belonged alone. He didn't belong in the warmth of company and love. He belonged in the icy grasp of isolation and pain. Time and time again, he had been shown that he was better off alone. It hurt less because no one could betray him. No one could lie to him. Not even himself.

He looked at the Man in the Moon in anger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE PEACEFULLY THE DAY I DROWNED!?" He screamed, sick of life. He wanted it to finish. Once and for all.

There was a flash of blinding white light and Jack was vaguely aware of being pulled away to somewhere unknown.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw himself in front of a palace that gleamed like moonstones and diamonds. Everything was white or slightly grey. Where was he? He looked behind him and saw the Earth in the distance. Was he on the Moon?

He opened the heavy front doors and walked inside. It was the same as the outside. There was no black or blue or purple or green. He was already missing the green he saw on Earth. It was surprisingly his favourite colour. It reminded him of the fierce bravado that shone from Aster's emerald ey-

No! That wasn't why anymore! He quickly distracted himself by looking around at the things that decorated the halls he was walking through. Vases, statues, and pictures. All in white and light grey. Occasionally, he saw a room that looked interesting but when he tried to go have a peek inside, something told him to continue to the end of the hall. Eventually, he arrived at a pair doors in front of him. Before he could do anything it opened to reveal a man slightly taller then himself, wearing white robes, silver spectacles and was bald. Even though he had never met this person before, Jack knew exactly who it was.

"Man in Moon!?"

The elder nodded in confirmation. "Come on in, Jack. I've been meaning to speak to you for a while now."

They walked inside and Jack wasn't surprised to see this room followed the exact same colour scheme as the rest of the place. He sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk that was in the middle of the room. MiM sat opposite, putting his fingertips together to create a triangle with the desk.

"Well, I think I should congratulate you for your triumph over Pitch when you were chosen." Jack really wanted to ask why he hadn't done this when the deed was completed and decided in 2 years time, it would be the perfect time. But instead, he kept quiet, not wanting the old man to kick him out before he could get any answers to the questions his life had been filled with. "I'm also happy that you broke your ties with Bunny."

At this, Jack couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"How is THAT a GOOD thing!?" He shouted before quickly covering his mouth in shock.

MiM stared hard at him. "Because then I would have to strip you of your title and find someone else suitable for the job which often takes centuries."

Jack looked at Manny with wide eyes. "Wha...what has, having family got to do with my job?" He asked when he found his voice again.

"When I first considered you for Guardianship, it was when you were 9. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you save a classmate from a man about to stab him." Jack nodded, knowing what the other was talking about. "You had everything needed in a Guardian of mine. Selflessness, stubbornness. But you were too emotional. You easily broke down into tears if provoked. I watched you until your 17th birthday and saw very little change so I was going to look for another but I saw when your heart was broken by the refused proposal. You didn't cry or anything that resembled weakness. You drew into yourself and for a month you would be a hard to break child. All the things that upset you before, didn't, because you were suffering from the heartache you had been given. The you went back to normal. So I looked for opportunities to bring back that hardcore boy and found it on that day on the lake. I cracked the ice beneath your sister and watched you save her and drown yourself."

He stopped for a moment, watching Jack absorb the information, the expression on Winter Spirit's face indicating he didn't like where this was heading. Manny continued.

"I made you the Spirit of Winter due to your death occurring in that season. But when I did that, I cast a spell that would make you seem a nuisance to other spirits and it was to last until you became a Guardian were people would see the real you. You suffered because no one could see you and all the other spirits despised you. You became a steely person, not wanting anyone you were upset because you were alone. Once I made you a Guardian, you weren't so emotional, so it was harder for Pitch to mess you thus enabling his defeat the first time. Now that you no longer wish to have Bunnymund, you'll be stronger and it won't matter if he dies in the lake."

The whole explanation was horrible. This manipulative man ruined his life so he could use him against Pitch. He was just a pawn in this game. But that last thing caught him completely off guard.

"What do you mean 'if he dies in the lake '!?" He questioned, extreme urgency in his voice.

The Man in The Moon brought Jack's attention to a bowl of what seemed like water that was on the desk, between the two spirits. He waved a hand over it and it revealed Jack flying away with his journal and behind him, Bunny fell and rolled limply into the lake.

"It's nothing to worry about. He was basically dead anyway. As long as you are there to send Pitch back into his hole, it's fine."

Jack felt terrible. He had to save Bunny! Now! He tried to fly out but the doors snapped shut and disappeared. He looked to Manny who just smiled.

"Now, now! What's the rush? I thought you had some questions you had wanted answers to for years."

"Here's a question!" Snapped Jack. "Why won't you let me save him!?"

The robed man stood up and began walking towards Jack. "Because if you save him, you'll become soft and my hard work would be for nothing."

That made Jack's temper flair. He aimed a shot of ice at Manny who caught it and threw it back at Jack's staff, causing it to be freed from his grasp and land across the room. The older spirit made a wall rise between Jack and his staff. Jack felt so panicky, he forgot how to summon his power without his staff. MiM sent a moonbeam flying at him, making him fly into the wall where the door used to be.

He landed on his side and felt something dig into his side. He pulled his hoodie up and saw his nunchucks attached to his trousers. He had forgotten about them. He pulled them out and smiled when his body quickly adapted to the different weapon. Running at the older, he spun the nunchucks and threw them at Manny. It wrapped around the bald man pinning his hands to his sides. Jack punched the man in the face and was about to strike again when he locked eyes with him. He felt his mind draw to a blank and felt his fist fall. Jack quickly realised what was going down and ripped his mind free from the hypnosis attempt on him. However this was enough time for the Man in the Moon to free himself. He aimed blasts of moonshine and shots of moonbeams at Jack, not finding him the chance to retaliate.

"Stop!" Screamed Jack, in agony.

"Not until you agree not to save the Pooka." Replied Manny simply.

"Never!" Hissed Jack, though if it was in pain or anger, none of them knew. At this Manny increased his attacks by amount and lethality. Jack couldn't help but hope so hard someone would save him. Without realising who he was calling he screamed. "DAD!"

* * *

He slowly sank, vaguely aware of it. He couldn't escape. He was too weak and in too much pain. Every moment Jack didn't believe, he felt stabs of pain searing through his mind and body. For a brief moment, he felt it stop, before he felt raging stronger then before.

Just as he felt the his hold on consciousness, begin to slip, he felt his energy being restored and the pain ebbed away with the unconciousness. His emerald eyes shot open. Ignoring the burning pain in his eyes from the water, he frantically swam upwards feeling the adrenaline pumping through his body. He broke through the still surface, gasping loudly. He pulled himself up and wondered if maybe he was imagining this. Jack despised him for what he did. For a moment he was convinced that this was an illusion from his mind, but then he heard something in his mind that could never be faked.

"DAD!"

"Jack!" Aster felt his own hope flood him, powering him even more. Then his mind processed the desperation and pain that had been in that shout. His son needed him! But he didn't know where we was meant to go. Just then, he saw the Moon flash brightly. Warriors instinct told him that that may be the best place to start looking. He went to the Warren and ran into one of the many, many hidden rooms. In there was a disk on the floor that covered the majority of the ground, and resembled the Moon. He stood in the middle and tapped his foot twice, as if making a tunnel. However, instead there was a blinding white light, and Bunny was vaguely aware of being pulled to another place.

He appeared where Jack had earlier and his acute hearing heard Jack screaming from inside. He stormed in and arrived at a wall. 'Shouldn't there be a door here?' He thought. He wondered who would attack Jack and Manny. Pulling his leg backwards, he propelled it forward.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The wall gave way and what Aster saw made his blood boil furiously. Manny was there zapping Jack with every attack he could. Jack was against the wall, convulsing in pain, tears streaming and mixing with his blood.

"WHAT DO YA THINK YAR DOIN'!?" Bellowed Bunny, gaining their attention for the first time and making MiM stop dead in his tracks. The eldest gulped. He was done for.

"I was just...helping Jack with his training since he has no one to help him now." Aster swallowed the guilt threatening to overwhelm him.

"Nah. I don't think so. Care to exchange yar lie fur the truth?" Without waiting for the truth, he leaped at Manny, boomerangs and egg bombs rocketing from his form. The Man in the Moon avoided some of them barely, but he was hit by most. Everytime his boomerang came back to his paw, he flung it again, making a never ending stream of attacks.

It wasn't that way for long though. Manny managed to catch both aboriginal weapons and soon after that, Aster ran out of bombs. He changed his wind and began charging at the bald man in front of him but he stopped when Manny held up a struggling Jack by the throat. He choked and his wriggling became weaker as the lack of oxygen got it him. Seeing Aster's horror stricken expression, MiM began to talk.

"I will leave Jack alone for one thing in return. You are never to see him unless during battle against Pitch or during a meeting."

Aster couldn't see anyway out of it. He was weapon less and Manny would hurt Jack more if her physically attacked. He was about to agree when he caught Jack's eye. Blue orbs went from him to over st the side then back towards him. He did it again and Bunny followed his gaze and saw the nunchucks lying discarded at the side. He knew how to use them and could tell what Jack wanted him to do. He gave a small nod then Jack kicked MiM in the guts, distracting him long enough for Bunny to grab the nunchucks. He held one end and flung the other at Manny's arms, tying them together. He pulled hard, making Manny drop Jack and made him lose concentration so the wall hiding the staff vanished. Jack grabbed it and flew at Manny, grabbing Aster's boomerangs. He threw them to the Pooka and in return was given his nunchucks.

Staff spinning in one hand, nunchucks spinning in the other, Jack flew forward and blasted at MiM with his staff and pulling him to the ground with his nunchucks. The white robed man staggered back to his feet and was promptly attacked by Bunnymund's boomerangs and Jack's shots of ice.

Seeing Jack grow weak from the immense amount of blood lost, Aster went forward and delivered the final blow. MiM fell just as Jack did however, Aster caught him. He went to the bowl of water, imagined the water and sprinkled a bit of the liquid on himself and Jack. Both were teleported back to Earth and each awaited what was to come next...


	25. Scheming Separation (PT 7)

**The final chapter of this arch! I have had too much fun messing with Bunny and Jack!**

 **I'm hoping to write a some light fluffy ones now or funny but I need IDEAS. So send me some if you have any!**

 **Also, my uploading schedule is at the bottom with the summaries for all the stories in the schedule. You can also find the list on my profile. Check out the stories. Makes me happy and gives you more to read;D**

 ** _Congratulations to AyameKitsune for being the 100th reviewer._**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **PicassoPenguin: The beginning of your review made me laugh so hard! He's a bit like Dumbledore in that sense, isn't he?**

 **sparklehannah: you'll find out.**

 **Layla206: he would hunt down Death and make him give Jack back, probably:D**

 **Iloveanimals: the first one!**

 **Sofie Rose: left you speechless, have I? That's a first;)**

 **Read, Review and most of all, Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **Scheming Separation (PT 7)**

Jack opened his eyes laying down in Aster's nest in the Warren and found himself next to Bunny who had his eyes closed, mumbling something frantically under his breath, over and over. He waited for his hearing to brain connection to reset themselves in his head and as soon as it did, he heard what the Pooka was basically chanting.

"Please wake up, Kit. Please wake up, Kit. Plea..."

'What happened?' Thought Jack, trying to sort through his muddled thoughts for an answer to his question.

Suddenly, it all came back to him. Pitch had created Pooka illusions to fool Bunny. Jack went and basically attempt suicide by encasing himself in an ice grave but Pitch revealed the truth to Aster. Aster had got him out of his oversized ice block but Jack flew off, losing hope and trust in the Pooka. Aster went looking for him and stumbled upon Jack's journal. Jack discovered him reading it and lost any hope left in him. He was brought to MiM who explained those years of isolation and said that if Jack wanted to keep his title of Guardian, he wasn't allowed to save Bunny who was drowning in his lake. Manny attacked him to prevent him leaving and Jack began to hope again, saving Bunnymund who immediately came to Jack's aid. Jack blacked out after Aster gave the final blow.

The Winter Spirit was proud he remembered so much considering his brain still felt fuzzy. He tried to say something, but found he couldn't move his body. He lay there, waiting for his mouth to start working again, upset that he couldn't reassure Bunny he was fine.

After two minutes, he tried again. He was successful!

"D...dad?" Aster's eyes flashed open and a relieved smile spread over his face.

"Jack? Jackie? Ya alright?"

Jack nodded his head trying to ignore the pain that exploded in his head. Bunny quickly held Jack's head still, shaking his own.

"Don't." Once he was sure Jack wouldn't move his head again, he let go. He began to clean a wound on Jack's rib, any traces of his smile completely gone.

"'S wrong?" Asked Jack, his voice slurred.

He was greeted with silence. He opened his mouth to ask again, in case Aster never heard him, but then he heard Aster whisper something.

"This is all my fault."

Jack disagreed.

"No 's not."

"Yes it is!" Exclaimed Bunny, standing. "If I wasn't naïve enough to fall for Pitch's trick, ya wouldn't be bleeding, yar soul out."

"Listen." Commanded Jack. The Pooka looked at him, eyes void of their usual sparkle. "You can't blame yourself. Pitch and MiM are to blame. If they both didn't try and separate us, we would be out in the Warren planting flowers. And I'm also partially to blame."

That last bit caught Bunny off guard. "What!? What are ya talking 'bout!?"

"After you got me away from Pitch, I could of easily overlooked the events and forgiven you, but I hated you and continued to hold it against you. If I didn't, MiM wouldn't of taken me to see him because we both saw he was scared of you. If any of us are to blame, it's me, not you."

Aster put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "How 'bout a compromise? I'll stop blaming maself if ya stop blaming yarself."

There was silence as Jack considered the proposal. "Ok." He finally said in a small voice.

"One moment." Bunny left and came back with a tall glass of water. He pressed it against Jack's chapped lips and let the liquid flow. Jack, however, closed his mouth after he drank less then half of the glass. "Jack, drink it. You've been out fur a week. Ya need water."

"'M not thirsty." Mumbled Jack.

"Don't care."

Jack groaned and wished he could move his body to pull the blankets over his head. "'M tired. Lemme sleep."

"I know." Said Bunny, soothingly. "Just drink this then I'll let ya sleep. If ya drink it, ya should be able ta move when ya wake up." He pushed the glass against Jack's lips again and the boy reluctantly drank it.

"There ya go. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

All he got as a groan in response, followed by a yawn.

He chuckled, his deep voice rumbling. "Ya can sleep now."

"I can't." Whispered Jack, looking slightly haunted.

Aster became concerned. "Why not, Jackie?"

"What if..if Pitch.."

"C'mere." Before Jack could finish, Bunny carefully picked him up and placed the Winter child on his lap. His fur was so warm and his steady heartbeat was like a lullaby to Jack as he soon felt his eye lids drooping.

"Da...Dad?"

Bunny hummed and Jack took it as a sign to continue.

"I...I..love you." He saw a huge smile take over Bunnymund's features before he let slumber overwhelm him.

* * *

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he happily realised his body was moving again. Bunny had been right. The water and rest had helped a great deal. Speaking of..

Jack sat up and looked around. He was it the nest. Bunny must of put him back in once he had fallen asleep. His eyes fell to the shivering lump of fur on the floor. Bunny had a small smile still on his face, despite the fact that he could very well be getting a serious case of frostbite. With that thought running through his mind, Jack pulled the several blankets from the nest onto the sleeping Pooka before he got under himself and snuggled into Aster's chest.

He felt all thoughts of hate and betrayal from the past few weeks leave his mind completely. He was vaguely aware of the sleeping rabbit put an arm around him, pulling Jack closer.

'This is my family and it will always be,' thought Jack as he fell asleep in Bunnymund's warm grasp.

Bunny cracked an eye open when he felt Jack's breath deepen and slow. He moved slowly, so he wouldn't reawaken the sleeping child in his grasp, and placed a soft kiss on Jack's white messy hair.

'You will always and forever be my kit.' Thought Bunny as he joined Jack into the world of dreams.

They both knew they would argue. What family didn't? But they would pull through like they had this time. They had found their family and they were never letting go.

* * *

 **My Kit: One-shots, drabbles and archs focusing on Jack and Bunny's brotherly which eventually turns into a father/son relationship**

 **Second Chances: At 28 years old, Jackson Overland's life is harder then he ever imagined. The MIM takes pity and sends him back to that fateful day on the lake. He becomes Jack Frost but still has memories of his past life...**

 **By My Side: What if Jack hadn't drowned alone? What if there were two Winter Spirits?**

 **The Ultimate Ultimatum: Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy disappeared 3 years ago. Who is going to be The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and The Sandman? Jack Frost. Belief is at an all-time high. But Jack is at an all-time low. And he has to bring snow as well. But how will that change when he has to make a huge decision when he finally finds them?**

 **Frosted: What if Jack Frost accepted Pitch Black's offer?**

 **I'm Different And It Hurts: He always knew he was different, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less**


	26. Late Celebrations and Kitchen Disasters

**Finally! I've been waiting to update this for ages. Thanks to Mozart's Fantasy for the idea!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: I had to end it like that. Give you lot a break from the depressing stuff!;) You'll probably like this one as well.**

 **Picasso Penguin: (don't worry, i realised when you talked about Dumbledore;) It's not the end. In fact we are far from! This is going to be one of those stories that just go on and on and on... You get it. And I know you're stubborn. But then again, so am I!**

 **Layla206: I like the idea. I have got a few ideas I want to do first but I will definitely do this. Thanks!**

 **Got a YouTube Channel. Details on profile. (Writing about it gets tedious).**

 **I have more interesting news!**

 **First, I will be setting up a DevianArt account soon and will be posting scenes from my ROTG stories on there. YOU, THE READER, CAN WIN A CHANCE TO GET ANY SCENE FROM ANY OF MY ROTG STORIES DRAWN AND POSTED BY ME.**

 **How to win:**

 **I will set up a simple challenge that should be easy to solve. You answer correctly before anyone else and you win.**

 **Rules:**

 **It MUST be from my ROTG stories. And it can be any story.**

 **The first challenge: one of the chapter names here on My Kit is a song pun. Find out the correct one and win!**

 **Second piece of news!**

 **Who wants to see little Jack return more often to My Kit!? There is a poll on my profile asking it. You have till the 6th of December to vote!**

 **One more thing. I will be abandoning my update schedule to write the next few chapters so I can get the ideas out of my head and write the others with a bit more of a fresh mind.**

 **Enough rambling!**

 **Enjoy and Review.**

 **(and solve the challenge!:)**

* * *

 **Late Celebrations and Kitchen Disasters**

CRASH!

Bunny shot out of bed, startled by the loud sound that was enhanced by his Pookan sense of hearing. He groaned, still tired after the events of the past few weeks.

CRASH!

Aster reluctantly left the room and headed in the direction of the crashing. It was coming from the kitchen.

'What on Earth is Jack doing in there?' He thought, hearing a crash yet again, followed by a yelp. He pushed the door open and looked inside.

To say the kitchen was messy would be an understatement. There was egg shells on the counter, spoon and forks and knives cluttering the table. There was sugar half on the floor and half on the worktop which also had a gloopy mixture spilt in some places. There was a pan on the cooker which had the same gloopy substance inside. In the middle of this chaos stood Jack who was rushing to catch a pot that was falling. He jumped down onto his stomach and managed to catch it just in time. He stood up and put the pot away carefully. Bunny coughed lighly to make his presence known. This caught Jack by surprise and as he turned to look at Aster, his elbow knocked down a packet of flour. It fell to the ground and burst, creating a cloud of the substance. Jack sneezed as it began to fall, the cloud disappearing.

The boy was covered in flour and he looked like a ghost. "Tada!" Said Jack weakly, doing a pair of half hearted jazz hands.

That was too much for Bunny. The Pooka roared with laughter and was so breathless he fell on the ground. Jack pouted but soon began laughing as well, leaning against the messy countertop for support.

Once they calmed down, Aster sat up on the kitchen floor and asked, "What were you doing in tha first place?" Jack's skin became a violent shade of blue and suddenly the dirty wall next to him became extremely interesting. Aster sat there, waiting. The pressure eventually got to the Frost Child.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll tell you." He looked at the floor next to Aster instead of directly at him. "Because of the...um..events of the past few weeks...we uhh..we missed your birthday. "So I..decided to make you breakfast in bed to make up for it." After his little explanation, his eyes darted towards Bunny, watching his reaction. Aster felt tears threaten to flow and his heart about to burst with happiness. He brought Jack close and hugged him, still sitting on the floor and Jack standing, digging his face in the kid's hoodie.

"Ya didn't need to do this." Choked Aster into Jack's blue hoodie. "Yar making me feel bad." Jack hugged Aster's head because he was still on the floor.

"I didn't hafta but I wanted to." They just stood/sat there, wondering what on Earth they did to deserve an amazing family.

After a while, Aster got up and began to clean up but was quickly dragged to the only clean chair at the table. Jack pushed the Pooka down onto the seat of the chair before he began to clean up the table. Bunny reached out from his seat to pick up some of the stuff to help but Jack put a stop to that quickly, slapping Bunnymund's paw with his frost bitten hands. "Ow! What was that for!?" Exclaimed Bunny, rubbing his now sore paw.

"I made the mess, I clean it up, and it's your special day so you're not allowed to."

"'I made the mess, I clean it up.'" Mocked Bunny. "That didn't happen when you managed to get dye all over tha tunnels."

"You've completely disregarded the second part of the sentence. 'It's your special day so you're not allowed to.' We are pretending today is your birthday, a birthday is a special day, thus meaning it is your special day today!"

Aster rolled his eyes and watched as Jack clumsily tidied everything up. Then he stood at the worktop, looking at the ingredients in front of him, biting his lip. He stuck his hand into his pocket and when he couldn't find what he was looking for in there, he groaned and started looking in some of the cupboards. Five minutes later he sat down next to Aster and proceeded to bang his head on the table, the flour from his hair shaking off. "I. Am. An. Idiot!" He punctuated each word with a bang on the table. He made to smash his head against the wood again, when Bunny caught his head and held it in place. "Can you let go of my head?" Jack asked.

"Will you continue smashin' yar head?" Replied Aster with his own question.

"Most likely, yeah." Answered Jack, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then no."

Jack groaned again. "Life hates me."

"Ya mean Death." Remarked Bunny with a smirk. "Yar dead."

"Shuddup! Can you let go now?"

"Nope. Not until Ah'm sure yar gonna stop trying to give yarself a concussion. Now are ya planning on tellin' me why yar trying to break yar skull?"

"I wasn't planning to but now it seems like I have no choice." Grumbled Jack. "I've lost the pancake recipe I got from Jamie."

"Is that it?" Asked Bunny, eyebrow raised.

"Yep. Oh that and the fact that I just remembered I can't go near the cooker unless I want to do an Olaf."

"A what?"

"An Olaf. It's from this movie Sofie is obsessed with. Walking, talking, crazy snowman-"

"That sounds like some else I know." Stated Bunny.

Jack muttered something under his breath before continue his little explanation. "Long story short, he likes 'warm hugs' and would be willing to melt himself saving his friends or something like that. I hate that movie."

That one caught Aster off guard. Jack loved any type of children's movie. "Why?" He asked, curious.

"Because the main character can control ice and snow and is a WOMAN!" Whined Jack. "Jamie and the others keep teasing me about it!"

Bunny snickered while Jack frowned upset. "Oh come on, Jackie. They're only teasing."

"We're off topic. I need to find that recipe."

Bunny got up and pulled Jack along with him. "Grab the scales will ya." Jack brought them over and Aster slowly began explaining how to make them. He gave the instructions and Jack did his best to follow. Occasionally, they would do a bit of mucking about such as Jack putting the mixture on his finger for Bunny to taste, only for the Winter Spirit to smear it over the Pooka's nose.

When they finished, Jack pushed Bunny to his room by force. He pointed at the nest. "Sit down." Bunny obliged and watched as Jack left the room. He came back a five minutes later with a tray of pancakes, a cup of tea and red hands. Aster made him put the tray and he gently looked at the burnt hands.

"What did ya do in five minutes?"

"I was making the tea and I may or may not of spilt a bit of water on my hands. Just a bit."

"Does it hurt?" Asked Bunny, feeling guilty. Jack burnt his hands for him.

"It does for now." He pulled his hands away from Bunny and concentrated on the surface of his hands. A thin coating of ice concealed the burns and when Jack blew on them, the ice hardened and broke off, revealing Jack's now normal pale hands.

That shocked Bunny. "How did ya-"

"Learnt it a while back. Only works for minor burns though. Come on, eat."

Aster _let it go_ for now and ate the delicious breakfast, sometimes stuffing a piece of two in Jack's mouth.

When he finished his breakfast, Jack held out a block of ice shaped like a closed book. Aster couldn't believe his eyes. He took it and opened it. The moving images appeared of Jack and Bunny messing around with the dye but the colour was much bolder. He noticed what looked like a button in the corner and after a nod from Jack, he pressed it.

Peals of laughter came from the ice book and filled the room. He watched as the moving ice sculpture of him tackled Jack and tipped some orange dye on his trousers.

"No fair!" The ice sculpture of Jack squealed. "I only did one colour! You've done two!"

"Three!" Corrected the ice Bunny as he tipped some purple dye on the staff. The real Bunny pressed the button again and the sounds ceased.

"Jack, this..I..Ya've left me speechless."

Jack shuffled his feet looking down at the floor. "I figured out it melted when I..uh.." His eyes shot up to Bunny and he could see the Pooka nodded. He understood. "So I decided to remake it with a few improvements. I'm sorry it's not much."

"Not much!?" Shouted Bunny, startling Jack. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "But this is incredible! No spirit could do this! Not even Mother Nature!"

"If you want, I could teach you." Offered Jack, bashfully.

For a moment, Bunny felt like the kid. "Sure, but one one condition."

"What?" Asked Jack, curious.

"I teach ya how ta cook without ya burning yarself."

Jack laughed. "Deal!"

He sat down next to Aster and leaned into his one armed embrace.

"I love ya, Jack."

"I love you too, Dad. Happy birthday."


	27. Life's Not Fair

**Warning! Depressing chapter ahead!**

 **I also have a few announcements.**

 **1) Around the 12th of December I'm going on holiday for 4 weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to update while I'm away so this is just to let you know if you get a sudden 4 week hiatus.**

 **2) There's a poll about bringing back the little Jack in this story on my profile. Vote if you haven't already! Of you can't vote via the poll then either write 'Yes' or 'No' in your review.**

 **3) For the next chapter, I need puns. Lots and lots of puns. I will accept pun about anything as long as it is not extremely inappropriate. You'll see why next update!:D**

 **4) Darkgenius3 won the challenge and has told me the image they want drawn! Don't worry though, there will be more challenges in future.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: I just found it funny to write:D**

 **Layla206: I'm glad you like the story so much! MKes me happy to hear. Or read. Whatever...;)**

 **Picasso Penguin: Sorry you didn't get it, but like I said there will be more in future! Unlike most people, I hate Jelsa thus why Jack didn't like it:) but everyone has different opinions.**

 **Enjoy, Vote, Review and throw those Puns!**

* * *

 **Life's Not Fair**

Jack laughed as he flew at top speeds down the side of the mountain range. Aster would be here soon and he couldn't wait! They had been planning to spend some time with their believers in Alaska and today was the day. Flurries stormed around the pale boy as he jumped over the few trees there, covering them in an enchanting frost.

He slowed down to admire his handy work when he heard the sound of a young child sobbing. Worried, Jack followed the sound to a cave. Inside it was a boy, no older then 4 years, crying.

"Hey!" Said Jack, coming up to the little boy. "What's wrong, buddy?" The Embodiment of Winter made to put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder but was shocked when his hand fell straight through. "You don't believe in me." Whispered Jack, upset. While he had a fair amount of believers, it always hurt when he found a child who didn't believe. He ignored his own feelings for now. The boy was alone and needed help. "Where are your parents?" Inquired Jack.

Of course the boy didn't answer him; he couldn't hear Jack in the first place. However, he said some things that gave Jack a small idea of what had happened.

"Papa!" Called the boy desperately. "Please...Where are you?! I'm sorry for running away!" He broke down where he sat. "I just wanted to have some fun..." The boy, while crying, curled up on himself to try and keep warm. He pulled his coat around him tighter, hoping for protection from the cruel biting breeze.

Jack stood next to the boy, taking in what he had said. The boy had ran off to have fun. The very thing he was Guardian of. His center left this innocent child to be alone in basically the middle of nowhere, and he was most likely giving the boy hypothermia with his presence. He needed to get the child out of here. Now.

Jack placed the end of his staff in the snow and slowly began to drag it to the entrance. The boy heard the sound of the snow moving and so looked up. He stared at the snow in shock. "Wh...wh..who's there?" Stuttered the child. "Don't hurt...m...m..me." The boy moved backwards away from the beginning of the line quickly. In his haste he bashed against the wall of the cave.

Jack droppped his staff and leaped towards the boy. He grabbed the heavy boulder that was falling long enough for the boy to move away. The Winter Spirit dropped it as rocks and boulders began to block the entrance. He ran in front of the terrified child and stood there arms outstretched. Jack felt stones and rocks beat at his back as the stones began to fall more rapidly.

A large sharp rock fell and Jack gave a huge cry of pain as the sharp end sliced his back. He panted heavily as he felt the blood poor out of him. But he didn't move. Not until he was sure nothing else was falling.

"Oh No!" Cried the child, looking past Jack. Said spirit turned to see what was wrong. His eyes widened in fear as he was met with the sight of a completely blocked entrance. Underneath one of the boulders, lay half of Jack's staff. The other half was on the outside.

"We can't get out!" Said Jack. He didn't have his special hoodie with him. He had managed to make a large rip in it and Bunny was currently in the Warren fixing it. Jack saw a loose rock and pulled at it slightly.

Bad idea.

The rock came free and the others that were on top of it came crashing down. Thankfully, the little boy was quite far back and so was safe. Jack, however, was hit underneath his eye. He felt a warm liquid flow down his cheek. He was lucky it wasn't his eye.

Knowing it was too dangerous to move the rocks and knowing there was no way out, Jack tried to keep the boy warm. The temperature was dropping with every second. He searched the cave for something like sticks, so he could make a fire. But there was nothing.

By this point, Jack was desperate. The boy's fingers and lips were tinted blue with cold. He tried pulling off his hoodie and rubbing two stones together over it, hoping to set the hoodie on fire. But the stones froze in his hands and shattered.

The boy barely moved now. If he did, his actions were slow. He curled up into a ball, trying to conserve his body heat. Jack moved as far away as possible to keep the cold away from the boy. However, the boy's breathing became lighter, less noticeable. Jack ran up and tried putting his hoodie over the body of the child, but because he didn't believe, the blue cloth went through him.

"I'm cold, Papa." Whispered the four year old. "I'm alone, Papa. Where are you?"

"No!" Shouted Jack. "You're not alone! I'm here! I can help you! You just gotta believe in me!"

A light sigh emitted from the young boy's mouth and his eyes closed. His tense and tight body loosened and he slumped backwards. He was gone.

Jack shouted in horror and picked the boy's head up. He could touch the body now. The boy had no more life thus no longer needed belief for Jack to be able to hold him. "Come on!" Whispered Jack desperately. "Please, wake up!" No response from the child. This pushed Jack to try everything to get the boy's body moving again. He shook the body like a mad person and his eyes took on a crazed glint. After excessive shaking, Jack fell down, curled around the dead child. Now tears fell and murmurs filled the blocked off cave.

"It's my fault..always my fault...Pitch was right..Make a mess wherever I go.."

* * *

Bunny raced through Alaska, repaired hoodie flowing behind him. He was already an hour late but North had needed help. The elves had hidden some dangerous chemicals and North needed Bunny to sniff them out. It took longer then expected. At least Jack was there with the kids. They would still be having fun.

He saw the group of kids that they were meant to be playing with. They looked bored.

"Hey, kids!" They turned around, smiles appearing.

"Bunny!" Shouted one girl excitedly as they ran to meet him. She looked behind him, as if searching for someone. "Where's Jack?"

Aster was confused. "Wadda ya mean? Jack left ta meet ya three hours ago."

"We've been waiting since this morning," explained one of the boys. "But no one came."

That wasn't good. He instructed the children to go home, just in case something bad had happened to Jack. He then sniffed the air for Jack's flowery Winter scent. He followed it to a cave that was blocked off. Thinking Jack wasn't there, he made to leave but a flash of brown caught his eyes. It was the top end of Jack's staff. He carefully pulled it out and found the bottom half missing.

"Jack?" Called Bunny, sticking his ears up. He heard a mumbling come from inside.

"..was right..Make a mess wherever I go.."

"Jack!?" He shouted, directing his call to the blocked up entrance. The mumbling stopped and there was a hesitant call back.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, mate! It's me!"

"Dad!" Shouted Jack with desperation. "Please! Get us outta here!"

Bunny noticed the plural in the sentence. "Jack! Who's with ya!?"

"Just hurry!"

Aster heard the panic in Jack's voice and quickly thudded the ground to create a tunnel to the other side of the blocked entrance. He found Jack, curled up next to the dead boy, sobbing. The young Winter Spirit looked up, his eyes glassy with tears. His hoodie was next to the child and Bunny noticed the blood flowing from the Winter Spirit's back and cheek.

"Jackie, are ya alright?" Asked Aster hesitantly.

"I'm fine, but you gotta help him!"

Bunny went forward and tried to feel for a pulse or a sign that boy was still breathing. After a moment, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, kit. He's gone."

"No! Yo..You're wrong! He can't be!" Yelled Jack in hysterics. His body was shaking violently as he himself tried to look for a sign of life in the kid. Bunny gently pulled Jack away, despite his furious kicks and protests. He cradled the Winter spirit close, watching sadly as water flowed free from his eyes, mixing with the blood on his cheek. The Spring Spirit picked up Jack's hoodie and the dead child in one arm, Jack still curled up in the other. He tunnelled them free and quickly sensed other humans approaching.

"Eric! Eric! Where are you, son!?"

Bunny placed the young boy, Eric, in the path of the search party before he took Jack to the Warren.

He took Jack to his room and placed the boy in his nest. He made a quick trip to the infirmary and the kitchen and brought back some bandages and a glass of water.

He cleansed the wound on Jack's back before he wrapped the bandages around Jack's shaking bony body. He cleaned the blood flowing from the boy's cheek gently. He then sat the shaking Winter child up and pressed the glass to Jack's lips. Jack, however, turned his head away.

"Jack, ya've gotta drink it. It'll help with yar shaking."

"No. It's not fair. I'm still here and the kid won't be able to drink again, so why should I?"

Bunny sighed. This was too much for someone as young and as naïve as Jack. He put the glass aside and grabbed Jack's jittery body, forcing Jack to face him.

"Jack. Just because we are Guardians, doesn't mean we can 'elp them all tha time."

"But I could of done something!" Wailed Jack. "I could of helped him and I let him freeze to death!"

"Ya think that's the first death ya never prevented!?" Shouted Bunny, shocking Jack into listening. He lowered his voice. "A quarter of a million babes are killed every day. About 125,000 babes are aborted each day. It's not painless either. They haven't done anything and they are being killed in one of the brutal ways possible." He looked at Jack's eyes widened tenfold at the information.

"Hundreds of kids are abused, to the point of them either killing themselves or them dying from the injuries." Bunny's voice became sorrowful and lamenting. "So many things happen ta the kids and none of us can do anything. We can't interfere. We know this but doesn't mean we don't think about before we sleep. It doesn't mean it doesn't break our hearts hearing a child's pained cries for help, knowing we can't do nothing. This isn't the first time, Jack, and it isn't the last. You need to understand."

He expected Jack to throw a fit, shouting that they could change something. But instead Jack lowered his head onto Bunnymund's chest and he just felt cold tears drip onto his fur. "It's not fair!" Cried Jack. "We're chosen to spend eternity alive and the ones we are sworn to protect are still hurt and die anyways."

"I know." Cooed Bunny soothingly, wrapping her arms around Jack. "But we can't do nothing about it. All we can do is do everything we can to protect them when possible."

There was silence and Aster was beginning to think Jack had fallen asleep but then a small voice spoke up.

"It was my fault."

"Wadda ya mean?" Questioned Bunny.

Jack lifted his head and looked at Aster, blue eyes filled with water. "The kid, he..when I found him...he said that he had ran away to have fun...I..if my center is so dangerous, then why am I a-a Guardian? Why do I need to ensure they have it when it could kill them?"

Aster sighed. "Fun isn't the only thing dangerous. Dreams are. Memories are. Wonder is. Even Hope is dangerous in its own way. But we can't focus on the bad things it brings ta the kids. We have ta be positive 'bout it."

The corners of Jack's mouth twitch upwards. "If we need to be positive about our centres, then why are you and North always arguing?"

"Why ya..!"

Jack flew off around the Warren with Bunny right behind him. Aster knew it would be hard for the kid to forget or come to terms with what happened but he would help him every step of the way.

For his kit.


	28. Seasonal Hearts

**I'm on Holiday! I've been writing this since I got on the plane and while I've been here. It was meant to be a one shot of Jack being sick and Bunny looking after him but now you guys have a new arch! I don't think anyone's complaining!**

 **Also, I still need puns. Only one person has given any!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Layla206: Glad you like it! Yes. It was a reviewers idea! I can see I'm not the only one reading them!**

 **PicassoPenguin: Yeah, I have a problem keeping things light and happy. I don't really ship Jack with anyone but I do enjoy reading Black Ice from time to time!**

 **Iloveanimals: Your name is starting to make a lot more sense.**

 **EriTheBear: Thanks a lot. I'm trying to find some more before I upload the chapter. It's not a dad joke chapter but I hope you'll find it just as funny! Thank again. You're the only one who gave any ideas!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seasonal Hearts**

Aster woke up much later then he normally did. His ears perked up and he only heard the sound of silence. That was odd.

On any other day, Jack would have dumped snow on top of him or would've started jumping on his stomach (he seemed to enjoy doing the latter more). But today, the kit was no where in sight. This worried the Pooka. He got up and made his way to Jack's room. Bunny stood outside the door, listening to hear if Jack was up.

No sound of movement. Jack must still be asleep. Bunny would've let his son sleep longer but, the worried father side of him insisted he check. He opened the door, wincing when it creaked. He saw Jack lying half in the nest and half on the floor. The boy's brow was laced with sweat and his breathing wasn't as smooth as Bunny would of liked.

Just then, Jack inhaled deeply and coughed sharply. A worried Easter Bunny rushed forward and placed his paw on Jack's forehead. However, he had to quickly retract it. The boy was almost smoking! Bunny was surprised the boy wasn't a puddle of water.

"Jack." Said Bunny softly, grabbing the boy and shaking him gently. Jack groaned in response. "Kit. Wake up."

The Winter Child opened his eyes slightly, but closed them again immediately when he saw the harsh sunlight filtering through his forever open window.

"Just 5 more minutes," he mumbled, shuffling in his uncomfortable position. Aster sighed and lifted his son into the nest where he snuggled down, his body screaming with relief. Bunny snuck back into his own room and rummaged through some draws. He came back with a thermometer. Sticking it into the mouth of the drowsy spirit, he frowned as the temperature shot up to 50 degrees centigrade. He glanced towards Jack's face, noting that it had scrunched up.

"Come back..." mumbled Jack, with a low voice full of terror.

Bunny tried again to wake the boy. "Kit. Time to get up."

Jack continued to groan in his sleep. "...n accident, Dad..."

The Pooka started to get worried. Jack would have woken up by now. He heard a dark laugh, coming from next to him, but sounding so far away. He spun around, flinging his boomerangs. There was no one there. He caught the weapons, looking around, daring something to come out. It wasn't until Jack started coughing again, that he turned around, replacing his boomerangs in his holster. He sat the boy up, who finally awoke with a gasp. "Dad!" He cried.

"I'm here, Jackie. I'm here."

It was only then, that Aster realised the state his son was in. His hoodie was covered in dirt and grass stains. (Thankfully no rips, thought Bunny). Jack's trousers, however, had singed holes scattered around. His hair was filled with leaves and twigs, sticking in his hair with mud. One part of his hair was black with ash and soot. Scattered over his skin were several cuts and bruises. The side of his sickly grey face displayed a bright red burn in the shape of a hand.

Bunnymund had to refrain from hissing in anger. The moment he found out who did that...

"Jack. Are ya alright?" Asked Bunny.

Said spirit opened his mouth to say 'I'm fine,' but he saw the look on Bunny's face and quickly changed his answer.

"Could be better." He croaked, his smile crooked. His eyes widened as he fell victim to another coughing fit. Aster patted his back, powerless to stop the harsh coughs. "It's alright." Said Jack, as the coughs slowed down. "I'm fine."

Aster glared at that. "Ya know how much I hate it when ya say that?" He snapped, ignoring Jack's wide, cheeky grin. "Quit the smilin', mate!" Warned Bunny, jabbing a finger into his son's chest.

Hey, he might of been the boy's father, but occasionally, they still acted like brothers.

Jack yawned and made to get out of the nest. The moment he stood on the ground, his knees buckled beneath him, and he fell to the ground, panting heavily.

Aster bent down to help him up, but Jack just pushed his arms away. "I don't need help." He stated, concentrating on lifting himself from the snow covered floor. "My legs just fell asleep."

Aster sat down next to Jack and put a shoulder on Jack's shoulder. The albino looked up, his eyes shining against his sickly coloured skin. "What happened, Jack? Yar in a right state!"

A pause.

"It's nothing," he said, his dry breath firm as he summoned he strength to pull himself up. He grabbed his staff and used it to support himself as he made his way to the door.

"Ya still don't trust me." It was so quiet, Jack almost missed it. He turned and saw Aster looking forlornly at the ground. "We've been through... _so much_...and ya still don't trust me."

"No!" Exclaimed Jack, horrified Bunny would think that. "It's not like that!"

Bunny looked up, his bright green eyes, filed with water. "Yes, it is." He went up to the Winter Spirit and soundlessly steered Jack back into the nest. Jack didn't protest as he was forced to lay down. Bunny left the room and came back with a pack of ice, placing it on Jack's forehead. He then got to work on spreading a special cream over the burn, growling at the fact it was shaped like a hand. He pulled the sticks and leaves from Jack's hair. The boy coughed throughout.

"I do trust you." Said Jack, his voice rough from all the coughing he had been doing. "I just don't want you to get angry. It's my fault I'm like this."

Any bit of upset Aster had been feeling was exchanged for a helping of protectiveness and love.

"I promise I won't get angry. Just tell me what happened. Ya look like ya've come back from war."

"Yoooouuuuu..could say that." Admitted Jack, nodding his head despite the pain that shot through it.

"Well.." Aster prompted, impatient to see who's face he had to smash inside out. A thought crossed his mind. "Wait. You were fine when you went to bed last night!"

Jack scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. "That's kinda, sorta why I said it's my fault. I had promised Jamie and the other kids that I would come back at night and tell scary stories at their sleepover. So once I was sure you were asleep, I left. Once I told my stories, I was about to come back but I saw one of Pitch's nightmares. He probably wanted to give them bad dreams about the stories I told them. I attacked it and it fled. A few moments later, it returned with the Nightmare King himself. And he was angry that I kept preventing his rise to power. So we kind of fell into battle..."

"That's not all." Stated Bunny simply. He lifted Jack's face and turned it so he could see the burn. "Pitch never did this. And ya never come back from battle covered in leaves and twigs."

"You're gonna hate this." Mumbled Jack. After a space of silence, he continued his tale. "He led me to a clearing in the forest that I had never explored. When we were there, I tried to blast him when I was ambushed from behind." Jack's blue eyes looked into Bunny's green ones and the immense fear inside them was evident. "Dad. It's not just Pitch we have to deal with again. He's teamed up with the Groundhog, Stella, her brothers and their summer sprites. And they're all after us."

"Jackie. It's gonna be fine. We've dealt with them before, we can do it agai-"

"NO!" Jack yelled, startling Bunny. The white haired boy stood up in the nest. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! They are so much more powerful! They will attack and even if we expect it, even if we have the rest of the Guardians with us, they will win! And it's because of ME!" Jack panted, his fit having taken a lot out of his sick body.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bunny, pulling the boy down and hugging him close. After a moment, Jack pushed his head away, and looked Aster in the eye.

"Ever heard of the Four Seasonal Hearts?"


	29. A Father's Fear

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Thanks for the ideas. One I used here but I changed it.**

 **Iloveanimals: you're gonna have to wait, sorry.**

 **Picasso Penguins: sorry, but your answered will come next chapter.**

 **Layla206: there's hugs this chapter, too!**

 **I know you guys have been waiting for the next part of Seasonal Hearts but I needed to write this. This isn't like me so sorry about it.**

 **Near the end of my holiday in Pakistan, there was news of a 7 year old girl who had been kidnapped, raped and murdered. Her parents were away in Makkah and they found out while they were gone. Imagine you leave your child happy and smiling and when you return she has been used and killed for someone's gain. And the thing is,** **just like these events in the past, this will be lost to the worlds of politics and and wars. People eventually forgot about the small cases, despite them mattering so much!**

 **So, this chapter I dedicate to little Zanaib Ansari, whom I will never forget. I post this in hopes that people spread your story and that everyone unites in the effort to stop this injustice.**

* * *

 **A Father's Fear**

 _He opened his eyes and was immediately overcome by horror and fear._

 _Fearing after Fearling arrived and Pooka after Pooka was being killed. All over again._

 _Aster ran off, through the embers slowly destroying, everything and everyone, he loved._

 _He arrived at his home, near his home, barely able to recognise it. His concentration wasn't on the ruins of his beloved home, however. Aster hid behind a pile of rubble and watched as his mother tried to get all his younger brothers and sisters to somewhere safe. He ran up, not knowing what to do or say._

 _"Asta?" Bunny saw himself, but a little younger. He was trying to help his mother when his youngest brother, tugged on his paw. The young Pooka was looking around, terrified. "Wahs happwning?"_

 _It took a moment for his past self to wrap his head around the baby talk. But when the past Aster figured out what he was being asked, he had no words to comfort his younger._

 _"Nothing is wrong. Just go with Ma. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."_

 _"Asta pwomise Mikey?" His younger brother squeaked, hugging his stuffed bunny close. He held out his pinky finger to the past Aster. The real Aster could only watch in regret as his past self linked pinkies._

 _"Aster promises to keep Mikey safe."_

 _"Wah 'bout Timmy?" Mikey asked, holding out the stuffed bunny._

 _Both the real and dream Asters chuckled at his childish innocence. "Yes." Past Aster said fondly. "Timmy as well. Now go!"_

 _He pushed Mikey in the direction of their retreating siblings. The real Aster shook his head in denial as he remembered the last promise he had made to his brother. The first and last one he broke. Because that day, he hadn't been able to stop the gigantic hoard of Fearlings that came to destroy his planet._

 _The increasing fear from the rabbit warriors was making the Fearlings even stronger. Over half of the Pookas were dead and with every one that was killed, the chances of their winning was getting slimmer and slimmer. He watched his past self destroy any Fearling coming in his direction. Being the one of the best warriors that was expected. But Bunny thought himself an idiot._

 _"Turn around!" He chanted at his past self, watching as a wave of Fearlings began to come from behind his past self. But dream of Aster was caught up in his own battle. It wasn't 'till he heard a scream that past Aster realised the mass of Fearlings._

 _"ASTA!"_

 _"That's Mikey!" Past Aster said to himself, watching as the Fearlings chased his siblings. Where was his mother?_

 _The real Aster ran up and just like all those centuries ago, he found his beloved mother under rubble and beginning to burn away. Helpless, he watched as the Past Aster tried to get to his siblings before the Fearlings did. He was so close. But as the herd closed in, both Aster's shouted in pain and shock._

 _"NOOO!"_

 _Everything flashed in front of the real Aster and he found himself standing in the remains of his home. Bodies were scattered around, half scorched by the fires. No building had been spared. But there were no Fearlings. Only a sobbing past Aster crying in the midst of his now dead siblings, holding a familiar stuffed bunny was left. The battle was over. And the Pookas had lost._

* * *

 _The scene changed so he was in Jack's room. But it was empty, with signs of a struggle evident. His eyes widened in horror. He ransacked the room for some clue as to where his son was. He flipped the nest over, smashed the desk aside and even unhinged the door in his desperation._

 _Aster was about to go and look somewhere else when he noticed a note on Jack's bedside table. "This might explain where he is." Muttered Bunny to himself, opening the note._

 ** _"You want to know where your son is? Then come to the Tunnels."_**

 _The message wasn't written. Whoever made it, had gotten several newspapers and had cut out the letters to make the message. Bunny couldn't help but feel a trickle of fear. This wasn't from Jack. Without wasting another moment, Bunny turned and bounded to the Continental Tunnels. He looked for any sign of Jack, or whoever had made the note. His eyes floated to the symbols above the tunnels._

 _Europe, Asia, North America, South America, Africa and Australia._

 _There wasn't one for Antarctica, making only 6 tunnels. However, as his gaze glided over the continent images above the tunnels, he found a snowflake picture above a tunnel that was never there before. He had a feeling that wherever Jack was, it was through this new tunnel._

 _Cautiously, the Pooka walked through the tunnel, his muscles tensing at the silence._

 _Truth be told, he was scared._

 _As Aster was walking, he realised the tunnel was longer then any of the other six. Wherever it was taking him, it wasn't anywhere near the surface._

 _It began to get increasingly warmer, and while the Easter Bunny preferred warmth over the cold, it was getting to the point that it was unbearable. Aster, however, stubbornly pushed on._

 _Now it was so warm, Bunny was struggling to move his feet, exhaustion and the heat getting to him. He took another step, only to find no ground come into contact with his foot. He gave a yell of surprise as he fell down a hole._

 _He fell to the ground with a 'thump' and immediately sat up. In front of him, he found Jack, but relief was the last thing he felt._

 _The Winter Child looked bedraggled, his eyes red and shining. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. Tape covered his mouth and rope tied his hands behind his back. His ankles had also been tied together, and Jack was lying on his side. Rips and blotches of blood adorned his hoodie and one of the ears had viciously been torn off. Jack's staff and nunchucks were nowhere in sight._

 _"Jack!" Shouted Aster, when he saw the child hadn't realised his presence. The boy never looked at him. Instead, he looked forward as a shadowy figure approached him, in total and utter fear. The figure untied Jack, making the boy try to get up and run. Jack was pushed harshly back down, resulting in a pained yell. The figure didn't take the shape of anyone Bunny recognised, but that didn't matter, when the figure bent down and pulled the hoodie harshly off Jack. Aster growled and pounced forward, only to smash into some invisible barrier. He pounded his fists against it fiercely, desperately wanting to get his son away from the one who wanted to inflict harm upon him._

 _Jack began to scream behind the tape as the figure reached for the only other piece of clothing he wore. His threadbare trousers. He tried to wriggle away, but the figure grabbed him and quickly pulled the tape off. The shadowy figure blocked Bunny's view of Jack but not what he could hear. He could hear Jack was screaming in pain, scrambling to get away, while the figure laughed at his misery. Aster didn't notice his fists stop moving. He barely acknowledged the tears that fell. He just fell to his knees as his son was raped in front of him._

 _Suddenly, he began to pound on the barrier, harder than before. "KIT!" He roared. "JACK!"_

 _His efforts were strengthened as he heard Jack's pleas for someone to come and rescue him. For the person to stop. "STOP!...PLEASE!...SOMEBODY... PLEASE!...MAKE IT STOP!...DAD!"_

 _Bunny tried everything he could. He tried tunnelling his way past the barrier. He tried taking a running start, in hopes he could smash his way through. He even tried using his Spring Powers to break it down. But nothing worked._

 _Jack's continued to plead, to scream, to shout, to cry. But it was weaker then before. His voice was raspy from his constant yells._

 _Finally, oh thank the Stars, finally, the figure left. Aster tried again to get to his son. This time, his paw was met with nothing. The barrier had vanished. How or who, wasn't important. Aster ran up to Jack, vaguely realising his son's clothes were back on. He grabbed his child and cradled him close._

 _"Jack." He whispered, when he saw Jack's eyes were closed. "Jackie...Kit...Wake up!"_

 _Jack opened his eyes, but for a moment, Aster couldn't recognise them. They were so dull, they looked grey, not blue. They had lost the spark that was always in them. His eyes were haunted, lifeless and worst of all, hopeless._

 _"You..left...me." He whispered. "You always said...said you loved me...but... you didn't come."_

 _"No!" Denied Aster. "That ain't true. I've been looking fur a while now. When I got here, there was some sorta barrier. I do love ya! I did try!"_

 _"It hurt so much, Dad." Jack quietly said. "He hurt me."_

 _Aster smoothed his white hair, trying to calm his child. "I know. But you're going to be fine."_

 _"He touched me, and...and I wanted to disappear." Continued Jack, ignoring his father's attempts to sooth him. His voice grew panicky. "He called me pretty and he-he made me feel dirty."_

 _Bunny became more and more upset hearing Jack explain it to him._

 _"I feel filthy and-and-"_

 _"Hush. I promise. You won't go through that ever again."_

 _"Why...why did you let me go through it...in the first place?" Jack asked, sounding betrayed._

 _"I swear, Kit. I tried everything..to get to you but nothing would work. If I could go back through time, I would've stopped him from kidnapping ya in the first place."_

 _"It hurts, Dad. And you didn't stop the hurt."_

 _Aster felt horrible. Jack's life had been full of abuse and isolation, and despite his best attempts, Jack had been, once again, scarred. This time, permanently._

 _"Look, Jackie. I'm here now. You're gonna be alright. Yar ne-" He was cut off when Jack suddenly went through his paws and fell onto the ground. Bunny scrambled to pick Jack up, but found his paws go through the kit. He was invisible. It was like he didn't exist._

* * *

 ** _"But none of them believe in ya, do they? Ya see, yar invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."_**

* * *

 _He became worried as Jack called for him._

 _"Dad! Dad! Where are you!? Huh!" At the shocked gasp, Bunnymund turned to see the shadowy figure return, a shining blade in hand._

 _"No one will find you here. Not at the core of the Earth."_

 _That explained why Bunny had felt so warm._

 _"So, I wouldn't waste my breath, if I were you." The figure chuckled, sliding a finger down the blade. "After all, you have very few left."_

 _Try as he might, Aster couldn't recognise the voice. His fur bristled as he stood between the figure and Jack, hoping he could protect his son._

 _"You see, Jack, despite being so beautiful, I cannot keep you. Your father would eventually find you and take you away. And I can't have that. So your body is the next best."_

 _Jack and Aster listened in horror._

 _"Maybe, I could enchant your body so I can still use it, without your annoying refusals. Or I can keep it hung up, next to my bed, so I go to sleep and wake up, looking at you."_

 _Bile rose in Bunny's throat at this person's sick and twisted fantasies._

 _"Either way, your life is no longer needed." Aster tried to punch the figure, but his paw went right through._

 _"Jack be nimble,_

 _Jack be quick,_

 _But pretty little Jack,_

 _Is not very slick._

 _Jack be alive,_

 _Jack be dead,_

 _Pretty little Jack,_

 _Will be mine to shed."_

 _With that, the figure thrust the dagger at Jack's shaking body. It went through the Pooka who stood there for his protection, and said Pooka, turned his head in time to see the dagger be plunged in Jack's heart._

 _"NO!"_

 _Aster tried to pull the dagger out. Tried to take his son away from the sick and twisted bastard. Tried to stop the tears that fell from Jack's now dull and dead eyes. But as Jack let out a shuddering breath, Aster realised, he had failed._

 _Again._

 _The figure chuckled for the last time. He picked up Jack's dead body, and walked into the shadows, gently caressing Jack's face._

 _Aster began to run after him, but his legs were grabbed by other shadowy figures. His claws dug into the ground, screeching as he tried to free himself. He was dragged into the darkness, screaming for his child._

 _"JACK!"_

* * *

"JACK!" He shouted, shooting into a sitting position, sweat pouring down his face. His eyes darted around, trying to recognise the white room he sat in.

"I'm here!" Jack moved into his line of sight, looking sick with worry.

"Jack..." Aster whispered, yanking said spirit towards him and trapping him in a hug. His green eyes scanned the boy, for some injury, for blood, for some sign that dream had been true. However, the hoodie was in perfect shape, just like the person who wore it. When he finally pulled away, he asked, "Where are we?"

"North's infirmary. You wouldn't wake up and I panicked and called North. He said you were stuck in some sorta nightmare. Was it Pitch?"

Slowly, Aster shook his head. Jack let out a relieved sigh.

"Good. Because that's the last thing we need." The Winter Spirit turned to an empty glass and hovered a hand over it, a look of pure concentration on his face. The glass began to fill with water, tiny chips of ice floating merrily inside. He gave it to Aster who raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "We've been here for 6 hours, so I decided to practice. Granted, it's not ice, but it's nice and cool." As the Easter Bunny drank it, Jack noticed how tensed he was. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Bunny looked down. He couldn't bring himself to repeat the horrors he had seen, but his son had the right to know what was going on.

"I saw...i saw my family die all over again." He began in a low voice. "My Ma was tryin' ta get 'em ta safety and while I was helpin', one of my youngest siblings made me promise to keep him safe. I watched everything. It felt so real. The heat, the smell of blood, the screams. All o' it felt so real."

Jack was about to say something, thinking it the end of the tale, but Bunny cut him off, much to his confusion.

"..then I was in yar room. The place was trashed. I ransacked it, lookin, fur some clue as to where ya were. I found a note and it told me ta go ta the Tunnels. I found another tunnel with a snowflake picture and it lead me ta the core o' the Earth." Tears welled in Aster's eyes as the Jack in front of him, momentarily exchanged places with the kidnapped Jack from his nightmare. "Ya were covered in blood. Yar hoodie was ripped and ya were tied up. Ya were so scared, but when I tried ta help ya, I ran inta some invisible barrier. Some guy came and...and...he stripped ya...and..."

Jack's eyes widened when he realised what Aster was implying. He had been raped in his father's dream. "Keep going."

"...he left and the barrier disappeared. Ya wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout how he hurt ya. I tried ta comfort ya by sayin, it wouldn't happen again..then ya asked why it happened in the first place. The guy came back and I kinda turned invisible again. He had all these sick ideas on how ta use ya after he killed ya. He stabbed ya and carried ya away and I couldn't reach ya..." Aster fully broke down there, remembering Jack's dull grey eyes close, tears leaking out of them. The Pooka shook his head in disappointment with himself. "I'm so, so sorry, Jack."

"Hey." Jack said lightly. The Pooka looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "Why are you sorry? I'm alive. I'm fine. I haven't been hurt. It was just a bad dream. You can't take responsibility for fearing for me. It's natural." Jack looked down in shame. "To be honest, I've had dreams about you getting hurt as well." Then he smiled. "But isn't it a good thing?"

Aster looked at him as if he had finally gone mad. "How on Earth is it a good thing?"

"It shows we care about each other. It shows we care about each other so much that we worry about them every moment possible. It shows we love each other, Dad." Jack could have went on and on but was pulled into a hug by Aster.

"Why do I have such an Ace son?" Mumbled Aster into the hoodie.

"Because I have such an Ace dad."

* * *

When North came back to check on Bunny, he found father and son in each other's embrace, sleeping soundly. He chuckled at the Dreamsand swirling above their head and left, just as it joined to make a heart.


	30. Seasonal Hearts (PT 2)

**Whooo! I did it and am bursting with INSPIRATION!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Abby6666: and here I thought I was bad at writing.**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, this stuff happens. People can be that sick.**

 **R &R. But more importantly...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seasonal Hearts (PT 2)**

The blonde spirit looked around cautiously, making sure no one was following her before she dove through the hole under the bed. She landed in a twisted hall like area, with stairs broken and leading to nowhere. Shadows crawled and thrived there. She gulped in fear as she gently flew to a room past the globe that hovered in the middle with no means of support. The room was so dark that if it weren't for the summer like glow that constantly emitted from her being, she wouldn't be able to see a thing. She landed in front of a black throne that seated a dark figure.

"Well? Have you brought me what I requested, Stella?"

Stella took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking. "I only have one..." She held out her hand to reveal a bright yellow diamond.

"What about the others?" Inquired the figure.

"The thing is.. I don't know the location."

"You said you could could get them!" Snarled the figure angrily, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne.

"They aren't where they used to be! They have been moved and Mother Nature never told me the new location!" Exclaimed Stella.

"Well, who does know?" Asked the figure, after calming down. He knew it wouldn't do him any good to get frustrated over a matter that could easily be resolved.

"Jack Frost." Said the Groundhog, leaping out of one of his mucky holes. Aestas and Solis flew out behind him. "I managed to get the Autumn spirits to slip. Jack Frost is the only one who knows where they are. He's the Keeper. Stella only found the Summer one because she's the Head of Summer."

Pitch Black lunged forward and stood tall, holding the Groundhog up by the neck. "I know Frost is the Keeper! That's why I want them! And you should at least be able to get the Spring Heart as well!"

"He can't!" Shouted Aestas, making Pitch quickly turn his attention to the two younger Summer Spirits.

"What do you mean, 'he can't'?" Hissed Pitch, unleashing his grasp on the spring spirit, ready to replace it with a summer spirit.

"What my brother means is that the Groundhog is not Head of Spring." Explained Solis calmly. "The title belongs to Bunnymund. And Stella found the Summer Heart with much difficulty. It was hidden well."

Pitch looked across at the Seasonal Spirits he had recruited, positively seething.

"If we are to get our revenge on Bunny and Frost, we need the Hearts."

"But why?" Asked Stella. "They do nothing to us. They just maintain balance."

Pitch smiled as he sat back down. He put his fingertips together and closed his eyes, his plan coming to life in his mind. "That is for me to know and you to find out." He opened his eyes again. "Go." He commanded. "Find me the other Hearts and bring them to me." They all nodded and left.

Pitch looked at the now dark room, his golden eyes shining amongst the shadows. "I will get my revenge. I will not fail again. I will finally rule and this time, I will make sure there is no one left to stop me."

* * *

"Yes." Replied Bunny slowly. He hadn't heard the term in almost a millennia, but he was familiar with it. "Why?"

But before his son could answer, Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream. It ripped through Bunny's very soul, making his head pound and his ears bleed.

"JACK!" He shouted, not knowing what else to do. His worried cry seemed to work as the Winter Spirit silenced. Aster noticed Jack's sapphire irises flashed yellow. "Jack! Are ya alright!?" Jack breathed heavily and shook his head.

"P..p...Pitch has the Summer Heart." Said Jack, his breath slightly airy as his head became more light. "Call the Guardians." That was the last thing he said before he fainted from exhaustion. Aster caught his falling body and gently lay him in the nest after quickly removing Jack's bracers and staff holster. He left the room, careful to leave the door open so he could hear if something happened to Jack.

He ran out into an old room that he hadn't entered in in over 600 years. There should've been a thick layer of dust on everything, however, the room was sparkling clean. A fresh crisp gust of wind entered through the room as Aster smiled at Jack's work. He knew Jack had nothing to do while he worked with more difficult work, but the fact he spent his time cleaning the rooms? He must have been desperate. Making a mental note to make sure Jack had something to do while he was busy, his eyes scanned over the room, refamiliarising himself with the room.

It wasn't as extravagant as North's globe room, but it was something Aster was proud of. Homemade chairs and table sat in the middle, carved swirls decorating them. A globe sat to the side of the table, smaller than the one at the workshop, but large nonetheless. Then Aster noticed something that wasn't originally there before. Pictures of Jack and himself adorned the walls. There were ones they took themselves and some taken by the hidden cameras North had installed. The photos were all the same size except for one, which was twice the size of the others. Bunny couldn't help get a warm feeling in his heart. This was taken after he and Jack had apologised to each other and fell asleep. Jack was curled up against his chest, and he had a protective arm around the young Winter Spirit. He treasured the picture, having it hanging in every room he regularly visited in the Warren.

Seeing Jack sleeping in the photo reminded the Guardian of Hope why he was there in the first place. He went up to the globe and with a nervous sigh, he placed a paw on it, channeling his Spring Powers through it. It pulsed green and Aster made his way back to Jack's room. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

After Jack became a Guardian, Tooth had rediscovered the joy in being out in the field. Now she spent at least 6 hours collecting teeth, along with her fairies. Having to zip all over the world at night, she often met Sandy and stopped to chat with him for a while.

That was what she was doing now. The Guardians of Dreams and Memories sat on a park bench in England. If they were going to chat, they might as well be comfortable doing it.

"That is an...interesting dream to say the least." Tooth said, raising her eyebrow.

Sandy shrugged and then asked her how she had been.

"Busy like usual. I went to see North last week. Haven't heard a peep from Jack and Bunny." The two Guardians smiled at that. The two were inseparable now. Tooth chuckled at a memory that crossed her mind. "Remember when Jack and Bunny both got injured at Mother Nature's castle..?"

Sandy chuckled, silently. Bunny appeared in golden sand above his head. A sand Jack was being held against the image of the Pooka. Images of Tooth, Sandy and North appeared and attempted to pull Jack away, without success. " _He wouldn't let go of Jack at all. We had to wait until he fell unconscious."_

The two shared a laugh at that. "I wonder what they've been up to since then. We've only seen them during meetings and they arrive last, leave first." Both of the Guardians pondered possibilities but couldn't voice them as they were disturbed by flowers popping out of the ground. An aster flower, a snowdrop and an oleander bloomed in front of each of them. Sandy carefully picked up the bunch that had appeared in front of him with a frown. He pointed to the aster and the snowdrop. The images of Bunny and Jack appeared above his head. He pointed to the oleander and shrugged.

"Aster must have sent out a signal. If I'm not mistaken, that's an oleander. They're extremely dangerous and typically represent caution. But when Bunny sends out a signal, he uses as a sign that something is wrong." Tooth stood and told some fairies that were nearby that she was being summoned. She then scooped up the three flowers that had appeared in front of her. "Come on. We can't wait much longer."

Sandy nodded and they took off. Their destination?

The Warren.

* * *

North groaned yet again, as another yeti smashed through the door. That was the fifth time today!

"Why can none of you KNOCK!?"

Phil had the decency to look abashed, but then remembered why he came looking for North in the first place. He grumbled something in yetish and peeked North's interest. "The Globe? Again?" He picked up his swords and strolled into the Globe Room. The Globe of Belief was shining with its usual lights. It took a moment for North to realise it was pulsing green.

"Bunny?" He felt an elf tugging at his trousers. He looked down to it, seeing it pointing down at the three flowers that had appeared. An aster, a snowdrop and an oleander. "Bunny is summoning." He looked to Phil, who had been watching, perplexed. "Tell others to get sleigh ready. I ride for Warren in 5 minutes." The brown yeti nodded and bellowed orders at his co-workers. North went back to his office and grabbed his thick coat and hat. Once he got to the sleigh, he jumped in and snapped the reins. He took the loopy tunnel out of the Workshop and once he was high enough, he pulled out one of his snow globes. "The Warren." He threw it and urged the reindeer to speed up. He entered the swirling portal and found himself flying above the Warren. He noticed Bunny continuously going in and out of the Burrow. Deciding it would be best to land next to the entrance, he directed the reindeer downwards.

"Bunny!?" Aster looked up and saw North rushing towards him. "What's wrong?" North asked, looking for Jack. "Where's Jack?" Aster was about to answer when they heard a sharp coughing from inside. The Pooka leaped in, the Cossack close behind. They quickly arrived at Jack's room. North felt his eyebrow raise as he saw the everlasting snowfall Jack had created in his room. What surprised the Christmas spirit even more was that Bunny waded through with ease and without complaint. He watched the Pooka fill a glass of water, and lift Jack's head slightly.

"Come on, Jackie. Drink this." He pushed the glass against the tinged blue lips. The water slid through and once Aster was sure Jack didn't need anything else, they left, leaving the door open.

"What is wrong with Jack?" Inquired the Guardian of Wonder.

He got a shaking head in response. "Wait fur the others." They heard the sound of fluttering wings fast approaching. "Speak o' the Devils." Tooth landed followed by Sandy, both holding the flowers Aster had sent to summon them.

"Bunny? What happened?"

Aster told them to go to his Globe Room while he got Jack.

"Kit! Wake up! The Guardians are here!" Jack didn't move. Aster sighed and flicked some water at his son's face. His blue eyes blinked open when he felt the wet substance hit his face.

Aster helped him sit up. "How long I been out?" Jack asked, his hazy mind mixing up his grammar.

"Half an hour."

"You said the Guardians are here?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

Jack grabbed his staff and used it to support his weight. He began to hobble out the room when he was swept up in the arms of his father. "Put me down! I can walk, you know!"

Aster shifted his son so he was holding him on his waist. "Let's go." He took a pouting Jack to his Globe Room, watching in amusement as the other Guardians looked in surprise at the mass amount of photos decoration.

"Well, Sandy," Sighed Tooth with amused smile. "That answers our question."

Aster cleared his throat, alerting his guests of their arrival. They turned and gasped when they saw the state Jack was in. He had grass stains and mud which adorned his hoodie. His trousers had burnt holes all over it. What angered them the most however, was the fading burn on his face. Which was shaped as a hand.

"Hey, guys." Jack wheezed, his breath becoming heavy.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Asked Tooth.

Jack hoisted himself onto Bunny more securely. "Dad. I need to go to Antartica." Everyone looked at him in confusion. Sandy made an image of the continent over his head just to make sure they weren't mishearing. "Yes. Hurry. Hurts." Jack whispered, closing his eyes in pain.

North pulled out a snowball and whispered a destination at it. He threw it to make a swirling portal. Aster didn't waste another minute. He rushed through. Sandy and Tooth followed suite but North paused, something making itself aware to him. "He called Bunny, Dad." He smiled. And Aster said he could never be worthy of fatherhood. He jumped through the portal after his fellow Guardians, wondering:

What happened in those months Jack and Bunny spent together?

What was going to happen next?


	31. Seasonal Hearts (PT 3)

**Here it is! The update!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **EriTheBear: Thanks for the sources! I'll be sure to check them out. As for your idea, I'll get around to it as soon as I finish the other few requests I have!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're liking it. I am also eagerly awaiting what happens next and I'm the one writing it! Also, polite request, can you give yourself a name. Sometimes there's more than one guest and I don't want to get confused, thanks!**

 **Sparklehannah: Thanks for all your marvellous reviews. It doesn't matter that you disappeared. All that matters is that you caught up!:)**

 **I know updates have become quite scarce and for the next week, they might become more so because it's my baby sister's first birthday this weekend and I'm helping my mum with all the prep. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next part out soon.**

 **ALSO: I've posted another story (I know I already have so many, but I couldn't help it) it's covers my point of view of Pitch and Bunny's past, before Pitch became the Nightmare King and how they handle it when the memories resurface. Please check it out!**

 **Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Seasonal Hearts (PT 3)**

They flew out of the portal and Jack was shaking, but they could all tell it wasn't because of the cold.

"Down." He whimpered at Aster, who still held the immortal teen like a toddler. Aster complied and kneeled down beside him.

"What's wrong, Jackie?"

"Go. Far as possible. Quick."

"Why?" Asked Tooth, worried. "What's the problem, Sweet Tooth?"

Jack closed his eyes in pain. "Hurry." He whispered desperately.

When it looked like Aster, North and Tooth weren't going to move, Sandy wrapped a sand lasso around them and dragged them across the snowy wasteland until they insisted he let them go. They got about 5 miles when they heard a thunderous roar of pain.

"JACK!" The Guardians had to hold Aster back, to stop him from leaping back. It wasn't very easy, however, when they, too, wanted to run over to the youngest Guardian.

The Wind whipped harshly around them, snapping at the snow on the ground, making it rise then fall again. Dark clouds built up in the distance, the only indication as to where their Winter Spirit was. Rumbles emitted from the clouds, flashing brightly. Snow fell faster and faster until it was near impossible to see through the thick snowfall. It spun around as the young Winter Spirit, screamed. There was a flash of bright blue light in the distance, which was getting closer.

Aster's eyes widened when he realised why Jack had wanted them to go so far. Calling up his Spring powers, he made a green protective bubble around the Guardians. He stood in the middle, keeping his power flowing. Doubt filled his mind when he saw the powerful, blue surge of power getting even closer. There was a chance his protection bubble wouldn't work.

"Duck." He ordered. He looked back and saw Tooth, North and Sandy staring at Aster and the bubble he was holding up. "DUCK!" He yelled at them, snapping them out of their stupour. They dropped to the ground and covered their heads as the Pooka grit his teeth, trying to keep the bubble up. The blue light traveled over, and vanished shortly after passing over them. Aster collapsed in exhaustion.

"Bunny!" Tooth scrambled up to the Easter Bunny, who lay on the ground, regaining his breath.

Sandy made a sand image of a snowflake and then a question mark.

Aster stood resolutely. "I don't know, mate. But Ah think it's 'bout time we find out." He bounded off, kicking up snow in his wake. Sandy and Tooth were on his tail, flying through the, now gentle, snowfall. North followed behind, sliding on patches of ice to speed up his progress.

They arrived to find Jack had fainted. Aster picked him up and sat the child on his lap. Shaking the small frame gently he whispered, "Come on, Kit. Up ya get."

Jack opened his eyes and rubbed at them with his fists. Tooth openly cooed at the childish action. "Wanna sleep, Dad." Mumbled Jack, turning over in Bunny's lap.

"As much as Ah would prefer ya rest, we need ta know what's going on." Admitted Aster.

Jack sighed and sat himself up, feeling the fatigue getting weaker. "Right, the Seasonal Hearts. Do any of you know what they are/do?" He questioned, directing his gave to Bunny, who was their resident Spring spirit.

"All they do is make sure the seasons actually come. They keep the balance. Nothin' more." Aster stated in confusion.

"And thus proves Dad knows next to nothing of the topic." Jack announced, making them all chuckle at Aster's grumbled complaints. "But seriously," added Jack. "They do more then just 'keep the balance."

"Reminder. We are not all spirits of seasons." Interrupted North, mirroring the confused expressions on Tooth and Sandy's faces.

"They're, like, little crystal things which, as it seems, are not very well known about in the spirit world." Explained Jack. Once he was sure everyone knew what he was going on about, he gave the information he had been attempting to give before.

"Basically, they're magical artefacts that contain immense power. The Keeper is the one who wields the power. The Keeper is the last one who holds the Heart and recites a special bonding spell. That means they have to hide them carefully, to make sure no one else can get their hands on them. There can be up to 4 Keepers, one for each Heart, but it is safer to have one. Anyways, up until 253 years ago, there was no Keeper. But Mother Nature was scared people would find out the locations and attempt to take the power, so she gathered them up and gave them to me. I hid them all, and I've been Keeper ever since."

" _253_?" Wrote Sandy in sand.

"But, you would have been 49 spirit years!" Exclaimed Tooth.

"You must be mistaken, my boy." North said, trying to make it add up. "It would be too dangerous. You would be too young to wield so much power. It would tear your soul out trying to keep hold of it."

"That's why I didn't." Shrugged Jack. "The thing you saw just now used to happen all the time. I was lucky the first time it happened, I was here. Otherwise who knows what would've happened to the world. I kinda worked out how to tell if i needed to release the excess power."

"What happens if someone accidentally gets ahold of one?" Asked Tooth.

Jack shook his head. "They don't get the power. Like I said, there is a special spell you need to recite when you get one. Then the power gets transferred."

"So what is problem?" Asked the Cossack.

"Pitch is after the Hearts. And because I've been Keeper for over a century, my soul is connected to them. Parts of my soul are in them."

"So if Pitch takes the Hearts and destroys them.." Began Tooth in horror.

Sandy made several images which finished the sentence. "...it will destroy you.."

Jack nodded and flinched when he heard a growl from his father. He looked up from his position on Aster's lap and gulped at the deep green his eyes had become.

"49 spirit years?" The last Pooka hissed in anger. "Ya weren't even a full 5 decades, let alone a century and she decided to give it to ya?!"

"Look, Dad." Said Jack, trying to calm his angered father. "No one knew. It would be better than giving it to someone like you. I don't seem powerful or like someone who could who could wield so much power."

"That's changes nothing, Jackie." He growled. Jack shrunk in his spot. Tooth noticed and flew up to Aster, smacking him upside the head. "She probably knew your soul would tie after a century but she still gave 'em to ya!?

"Aster!" She snapped. "Behave yourself! You're scaring Jack!"

The Pooka rubbed the spot where Tooth had hit him and looked down at the Winter Spirit in his lap. Jack looked at him hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with him. He hugged the boy close. "Sorry, Kit. Guess I'm kinda angry with Mother Nature. I'll try and stay calm."

"It's alright." But there was a pause before he said it.

"What do we need to do?" Tooth asked.

Jack stood up with determination. "We find the Hearts he hasn't taken and get back the ones he has.

Jack told them the hiding place of the Autumn Heart and they teleported back to the Warren to retrieve the sleigh. No one noticed the amber eyes glowing from the shadows. "Thanks for help, Jack."

The eyes disappeared and the Warren was finally empty.


	32. Seasonal Hearts (PT 4)

**Here's the update. This was probably the hardest chapter I've had to write in this arch so far. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: It will work out. For who, exactly, I can't say;)**

 **Sofie Rose: That was exactly what I needed to brighten my day! Please do it more often:D**

 **Sparklehannah: Yeah, Bunny definitely will, especially for the arch I have planned for after this! You'll find out now!**

 **Goldilocks: Glad your liking it. Hope to see regular reviews from you;) Also, I've never beta-read before but I'm open to doing it. Why?**

 **R &R. **

**Please.**

 **It makes me happy...:)**

* * *

 **Seasonal Hearts (PT 3)**

"Arizona." Announced Jack as they flew through the portal. "Home to the Grand Canyon. And the Autumn Heart." The Guardians looked around in astonishment. Of course they had all passed over it, one point in their lives, but they were always too busy to fully admire the beauty of the natural structure.

North navigated the sleigh through the clouds and settled it on the edge of the Canyon. Jack jumped out and slowly walked along the edge, peering down the side. The rest of the Guardians followed, watching Jack's expression morph into that of displeasure. "Are you alright, Jack?" North asked, striding forward so he was next to the youngest Guardians.

"Humans." Muttered Jack, almost sounding disgusted. North looked over and agreed with the tone Jack had used. Humans had dug up a great deal of the canyon, looking for ancient prizes. While it was a small, small portion of the canyon, it was still extremely big. "At least the Heart's further along. C'mon." The Guardians followed Jack in silence, Aster lagging significantly behind.

"I'll be back!" The Pooka declared. Before anyone would question, or argue, he slammed his foot on the ground and disappeared, leaving an aster flower behind. Jack frowned at Bunny's sudden disappearance.

"Wonder what's wrong with him."

The remaining Guardians ventured forth and a few minutes later, Jack stopped. Without warning, he dived off the edge, into the canyon.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, about to fly after him when Sandy grabbed her arm. They looked down and saw Jack drifting gracefully to the ground. They all let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they had been holding. While they wished he had brought his holster and his nunchucks with him, they were glad he at least had his staff.

Tooth fluttered down and Sandy helped North down using his Dreamsand cloud. They landed next to Jack, who was sticking his hand into a little nook between the rocks. After a moment, he pulled his arm out. "I can't reach it!"

"Let me try." Tooth suggested. Jack stepped back and allowed Tooth to try. "I feel something!" A moment later, she pulled out an orange coloured crystal out.

"Well done, Toothie!" North exclaimed, smacking her so hard on the back that she almost tumbled to the ground. Sandy gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

"Let's get back to the sleigh. The Spring Heart is next." Jack told them, ready to take off. They were about to leave the canyon when a large shadow fell over them. "What the-" Looking up, they saw a flock of Nightmares and a few hundred Summer Sprites overhead. In the midst of them all was Aestas and Solis.

"Give us the Heart, Frost!" Solis cried. Tooth, who was still holding it, pulled it against her chest, covering it completely with her hands.

"No way!" Shouted Jack. He jumped off the ground and sped towards them. He released a blast of ice, but was stunned into shock when it misses his target by a good few feet.

He hovered where he was, taking it in. He hadn't missed his target since he was 149 spirit years. "149!?" He whispered to himself.

While Jack was slowly working out what was wrong, Aestas signalled for the Nightmares and Sprites to attack. Sandy acted quickly and shielded Jack with his Dreamsand. When the Nightmares and Sprites thudded against the shield, Jack snapped out of his stupor. He landed and twirled his staff around. Anyone who came close was promptly knocked aside.

He watched the battle from where he was. Sandy was chasing the Summer Sprites, locking them in Sand cages. Any Nightmares that had tried to stop him were purified and turned it Dreamsand.

North was jumping up and slicing the Nightmares that flew around while Tooth, still protecting the Heart she had, knocked out any Sprites.

"Jack! Look out!" The Winter Spirit spun around at Tooth's cry and quickly used his staff to deflect the heat wave Solis had sent at him. Solis kept shooting at Jack, forcing him to back up and stay defensive. A few shots later, he was completely backed up against the wall. Aestas, who was chasing North, purposely flew past, knocking the staff from Jack's grip. Jack raised his arms to his face and waited for the blast of heat, that would inevitably hit him. But when he heard a scramble commence in front of him, he peeked through his arms. Flashes of green and yellow rolled were the only indication that Bunny had arrived and had tackled Solis to the ground.

Bunny pushed Solis aside and whisked Jack out of harms way. "Dad! We can't stay here! The Groundhog is helping Pitch. They might be looking for the Spring Heart as we speak. And we can't risk these guys getting the Autumn Heart!"

Sandy overheard their conversation and headed over to him. Symbols flashed too quickly for Jack to interpretate. Aster, however, had no problem discovering the meaning behind the little sand pictures. "Mate! That's risky! Ya can't handle them yourself! Yar mad enough for suggesting it!" After a mini argument, Aster caved. "North!" He bellowed over the ruckus. "Tooth! Get ova 'ere!" They fought their way towards the three. North arrived first, having a stronger build to push past their enemies. Unfortunately, Tooth was caught it in the middle. Jack leaped up and pulled her down by the foot.

Sandy was quick to take over. He formed his sand whips and sent them silently cracking through the air.

"Where now?" Asked North quietly.

Jack whispered the location to Aster, the only one who could make a tunnel big enough for the four of them to escape. They left the sleigh, deciding not to waste anymore time. Jack's life as well as the lives of the humans were at risk, after all.

No one noticed a Nightmare slink away into the shadows, to tell Pitch where the next Heart was.


	33. Seasonal Hearts (PT 5)

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: I love you. That made me laugh so hard when I first read it. I think you'll enjoy the little competition in this chapter.**

 **Picasso Penguin:**

 **Kayla: Aww. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this update!**

 **Goldilocks: I'd be happy to read it. Though if you prefer reading, I won't push you to share it.**

 **Iloveanimals: But remember, Pitch has one as well.**

 **Thanks for all the love and reviews! Hope you all enjoy this because with my trip coming up on Thursday, it's gonna be hard to update.**

 **R &R!**

* * *

 **Seasonal Hearts (PT 5)**

When they emerged from the tunnel, Jack turned to the other Guardians worriedly.

"Why did we leave Sandy there by himself!? What if Pitch turns up and shoots him again?! Someone should've stayed with him!"

Aster held Jack by the shoulders. "Breathe, Kit. Yar gettin' worked up fur no reason. Sandy is perfectly capable. All we gotta worry about is finding the Hearts. The faster we do, the faster we can get Sandy away." Then the Pooka pulled something from his holster.

"Why have you got my holster and my nunchucks?" Jack asked as Aster pulled the holster on him.

"The Hearts had too much of an effect on yar powers. It's safer not to use them until we get them back. Ya should stick ta yar Pooka powers and physical strength."

Jack nodded and with a small smile, spread his arm out towards the vast land that surrounded them. "This is the Hitachi Seaside Park."

"Japan?" North asked, vaguely remembering hearing about it. Jack gave him a thumbs up and they all let themselves soak in the beautiful aroma of the flowers that took up every inch as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful sight, tens of thousands of flowers in one large area. Jack snorted when he noticed Aster's ears twitching in excitement.

"Calm down, Dad." Chuckled Jack. "You'll have time to embrace your flower-nerd after we solve this crisis."

"Flower-nerd!?" Spluttered Aster, indignantly. Jack just chuckled and began walking, remembering where he hid the Spring Heart.

"Yeah. Flower-nerd. AKA, someone who gets excited when they see flowers." He explained as he strolled along. North and Tooth were having difficulty containing their laughter, by this point.

"I'm not excited!" Protested Aster as he bounded along, until he was next to his son.

"Your ears are twitching." Jack stated nonchalantly. Bunny froze then muttered an insult or two under his breath before catching up with the rest of the group.

When he had caught up, he saw Jack pointing out the different flowers as well as adding their meanings, and different variations that were found all over the world. He was jumping up and down, everytime he saw another flower.

"Since when were ya such a flower-nerd, Jackie?" Teased Bunny.

"Runs in the family." Said Jack with a mischievous smirk, before he pulled up his hood and ran off. "Catch me if you can!" He challenged the Guardians. Tooth ran off after him and North was about to run off when he saw Aster was still strolling along, leisurely.

"Coming?" Asked the Russian.

"I'm giving you lot a head start."

North heard this and careered off. He was not about to beaten in a race by a kid, a fairy who was running instead of flying and an overgrown rabbit.

Aster chuckled as he watched the three run in the direction of a lone tree. "They've got no chance." He muttered to himself. An indeed, when he ran, he surpassed Tooth and North within seconds. He saw a blue figure on all fours nearing the tree. Pushing himself further, he was soon neck and neck with Jack. He continued to push himself and, within a few more seconds, he had reached the tree. However he was confused when he saw Jack standing there triumphantly.

"Wha..who...How?!" He exclaimed, finally finding the word he needed. The Pooka looked back to where he last saw Jack; amongst the flowers was a lone snowdrop. "Ya cheated!" He declared.

Jack grinned and shook his head. "You said I had to use my Pookan powers, so I did."

At that, North and Tooth had finally joined them. "Cheeky bugger." Mumbled Aster, confusing the two Guardians who had just arrived. Before they could question Aster as to who won, Jack began to shimmy up the tree.

"Jack!" Called Tooth. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting the Spring Heart!" He yelled as he perched on the topmost branch. He pulled out his nunchucks and was thankful Aster had brought them. "North?!"

"Yes!?" Replied the Cossack, standing at the base of the tree.

"Catch!" Jack threw one end of his nunchucks at North, who caught it with a practised ease. "Hold it carefully!" Jack took a deep breath before he jumped into the tall, hollow tree truck. He vanished from view and several curses were heard.

"LANGUAGE!" Shouted Aster, unable to help himself.

"SORRY!" There were sounds of bumping and thuds before they heard from the Winter Spirit again. "GOT IT! PULL ME UP!" North did so with a practised ease. Jack was soon back at the top and he waved the green crystal victoriously. He leapt down, scaring Aster, who managed to catch him before he splattered.

"Next time," growled Aster, putting Jack down. "Warn me."

"No promises." Was the cheeky reply. Tooth and North rushed forward and the former twittered on about the small bruise on his foot.

North kept looking between Aster and Tooth, chuckling.

Aster caught his eye and realised what he was implying. "I'm not that bad." He told the Cossack. His ears dropped as he watched Tooth dust Jack down. "Am I?"

North continued to chuckle, refusing to answer.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to last. When Tooth finally let go of Jack, he stepped forward to show the others the Heart. When he did, the ground gave way beneath him. "Ahh!" He found himself in a muddy, dark tunnel; it contrasted greatly with the tunnels Jack was used to, which were clean, smooth and bright. He looked up and saw the entrance closing. His Pookan ears picked up the sound of something storming towards him. Jack thudded his foot on the ground and dived into his little tunnel, just as the creature passed. He didn't stop to see who it was. The tunnels and loud running were enough for Jack to know it was the Groundhog. He quickly popped out of the ground and found Stella directing Summer Sprites to attack the remaining Guardians.

North saw Jack come out of the ground and shouted. "He's fine!" Jack pulled out his nunchucks and started fighting his way closer to the others. Stella saw him and scowled when she saw him tightly clasping the Spring Heart. She was about to personally attack him when Tooth tackled the fiery spirit to the ground. The two engaged in battle, Tooth swooping in and slicing at Stella with her razor sharp wings. Stella used her powers to create some Sun Arrows.

Seeing the arrows made an old memory burst alive inside Jack.

* * *

 _Three arrows sank into one shoulder, one pierced through his fur on his left leg and one was shot into his neck. Bunny was screaming in agony by this point. Having three arrows impaled in one area was not exactly comfortable and neither was the burning heat coming from the arrow in his neck. Using his uninjured arm, he pulled the arrow and chucked it aside as he fell to the ground, shouts of pain, emerging from him the whole time._

* * *

With a scream of fury, Jack ran up and swung his nunchucks furiously, hoping to get them tangled with the Head of Summer.

"Jack! Watch out!" North's shout was too late. In his blind rage, Jack had failed to notice the Groundhog appear behind him. The Spring Heart was pulled out of his grasp before he could comprehend what North had said.

"No!" Yelled Jack, leaping at the Groundhog. Alas, just before he reached his target, he felt ropes of sunlight wrap around his waist and pull him back. He shrieked in pain as the ropes burnt through his skin. Little black dots appeared in his vision as he struggled in the searing hot bonds.

There was a flash of brown and he found himself free. He saw the boomerangs return to Aster as the worried Pooka ran up. "Mate, we've gotta get outta here. Stat."

Fearfully, Jack asked, "What about North and Tooth?"

"They'll keep 'em busy. Now quick, where are we going?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but instead came out a bellow of pain. He fell to his knees and clenching his stomach as his eyes momentarily turned green. "Pitch..Pitch has the Spring Heart. And he's said the spell." He whispered, fighting the unconciousness that threatened to overcome him.

Aster panicked. "Do ya need ta go ta Antartica?" He asked, remembering Jack's earlier epic blast of magic.

"No." Jack told him stubbornly. "This ends now." Pushing back the power that wanted to be unleashed, he said, "Burgess Lake." through gritted teeth.

Bunny nodded and tunnelled them away. Pitch appeared at the border of the battle. His face was set in a firm line.

"You're right, Jack. This ends now."

He shadowed after the two Seasonal Guardians.


	34. Seasonal Hearts (PT 6)

**4698 words. That's three times my average chapter! I think. Anyway it's more than I usually write. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Hey Aster! Glad to see you and Sofie both like it! (And Jack, I know he is a flower nerd. He knows it too. I think we should just let him live in denial, don't you?:)**

 **FanofFun: Not quite.**

 **Random Reader: Review 1- Remember, their relationship is a mixture of father/son and brothers. Review 2- They're mucking around is too much fun to just miss out! Review 3- They knew Bunny adopted Jack, but last time they checked, Jack called Bunny by his name. And you've just given me a good idea for the next chapter! Review 4- Heh! Depends on your definition of good.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of this arch!**

* * *

 **Seasonal Hearts (PT 6)**

The Lake of Burgess was a magnificent miracle.

Winter or Summer, Day or Night, this water was always frozen. It had been for the past 253 years. It could be 30 degrees Celsius and the ice wouldn't even be scratched. It was a mystery local people had been trying to solve for several generations now.

It was a mystery that had been solved years ago by the spirits.

The reason burst through the foliage, looking around quickly, as if looking for someone. He couldn't have been, however. For night had fallen in the quaint little town of Burgess.

Jack Frost's eyes fell on the lake and he ran forward, followed by Bunnymund. Even the speedy Pooka was having trouble keeping up with the boy.

"Jackie," He wheezed. "Where is it?"

Jack frowned as he momentarily forgot the location. He looked at the lake again noticing a small blue glint coming from beneath the ice. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered the foolish decision he had made all those years ago.

* * *

 _"Remember to hide the Winter Heart especially carefully." Mother Nature had warned him. "You're a Winter Spirit. If someone gets their hands on it, your life would be at stake."_

 _Jack had hidden the Spring Heart in the hollow trunk of a lone tree in the Hitachi Seaside Park._

 _The Autumn Heart was hidden in a crevice of the fantastic Grand Canyon._

 _The Summer Heart had been buried in the Rub' al Khali, also known as the Empty Quarter._

 _The Winter Heart remained. The most important in terms of his life. He walked over the water, frosting it over as his did. He got to the centre. Looking around, every looked the same as it had 49 years ago. The Moon was even glowing as it had on the night he gained life._

 _He took a deep breath and dropped the sapphire jewel, watching it float gracefully to he bottom. Channeling his powers, he did something he had done often on this lake. But this time it would be stronger, and he would have to enforce it less often. The water froze flat beneath his feet, slowly thickening. He continued until the ice was thick enough to hold an elephant._

 _'What if I need to get it again?' The young boy asked himself. He knew he was scared of water. That's why he preferred to freeze the sea instead of swim in it. "Don't be stupid, Jack." He told himself firmly. He flew off deciding to go pester some people in Florida._

* * *

He stared straight ahead, breathing heavily. Power was trying desperately to surge out. It had been trying to since Pitch had taken ownership of the Spring Heart. Jack's repression of this immense power was causing him much pain. He felt dizzy and was ready to faint. But if he did, if he succumbed to unconciousness, the power would be unleashed unwillingly and he would hurt someone. Pitch would get the Hearts and the world would be thrown to the mercy of another Dark Age.

"Jack!" Bunny stood beside him, looking at him, worried. "Why ain't ya tellin' me where it is?"

Jack drew in a shaky breath. "I..it's in there." He whispered.

"Then why are ya just standing there, mate?" Aster cried, knowing the child was in pain. "The faster we get it, the faster this is over."

"I can't." It was almost inaudible, but Aster heard it as clear as day.

"Jack. Whaddya mean?"

Jack looked towards him. "I can't retrieve it."

Aster couldn't understand it. All they needed to do was shatter the ice so Jack could dive in and grab it. "Mate, I'm really confused now."

"I'm scared of water." Jack breathed.

"What!?" Aster didn't believe the kid. "But you control ice and snow-"

"And sleet and frost which are all technically forms of water, but I'm only scared of being in liquid water. Because it's how I died." Aster stared at Jack, shock filling his system and not stopping as Jack continued explaining. "My sister and I were on this lake skating and the ice started to crack. I managed to get her off the thin ice, but I couldn't save myself."

"You drowned." It was a statement. It was meant to be a question but it wasn't. It was a statement. Aster grabbed Jack by the shoulders. "Look. If it really bothers ya, then ah'll retrieve it."

Now it was Jack's turn to stare in shock. "Y-you would...you don't m-mind?" The young boy stammered.

Before Aster could reply, there was the sound of thundering hooves. "Dammit!" Aster flung out his boomerangs and Jack had to remind himself not to use his powers, in case they did something awry again.

The moment the nunchucks were in his tight, chilled grasp, Nightmares burst forth from the leafy foliage. Bunny and Jack twirled their weapons and started to attack to the obsidian horses. The horses led them back through the forest and when Jack noticed this, he became suspicious.

The familiar sound of cracking ice overpowered any other sounds. "No!" He shouted, running back to the lake, just in time to see Pitch striking at the ice with his scythe. He threw his nunchucks and they wrapped around the scythe, just before it hit the ice again, stopping it mid-action. The albino Spirit yanked his weapon, taking Pitch's weapon with it.

Pitch cackled at the sight of the Winter Spirit. "Hello there, Jack."

"Pitch." Jack growled, pulling his hood up subconsciously.

Pitch saw the ears shoot to attention once the hood was up and smirked. "I almost forgot the Rabbit adopted you. Those accessories he gave you are rather adorable."

Jack couldn't help but give a cheeky grin. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He held up his nunchucks for display. "This is my favourite one. Wanna have a closer look?" He swung at Pitch who leaped backwards.

"So cheeky." Pitch tutted. "No wonder Bunny doesn't love you. Who would? You're an insolent brat looking for attention."

* * *

 _"Ya ratbag! Ya've ruined my hunt! Ya know how much prep I'll hafta do fur next year!? Ya don't! All ya are is an insolent brat lookin' fur attention!"_

* * *

"That's not true." Pitch scowled at the Easter Bunny. "I may 'ave said that before, but it ain't true. Ya know that, donchya?" For a moment, Aster thought maybe Pitch had opened old wounds by saying what he did. But Jack's response relieved him of that worry.

Jack nodded firmly, easily accepting the claim and he swung his nunchucks at Pitch, hitting him across the torso and pulling some blood with it. Aster sent his boomerangs at Pitch, while he was recovering from the shock of the sudden hit. He backed up when his by the aboriginal weapons and smirked as a glowing form appeared behind him followed by a short, stocky shadow. The Groundhog and Stella. That meant...

"Jack!" The Winter Child turned at Tooth's shout. "They managed to get the Heart off me." Blue eyes looked back in horror as Stella grinned, showing off a familiar crystal. She handed it to Pitch who mirrored her victorious smile. He whispered something inaudible but at the yell of pain Jack let out, they all realised what he had recited.

"The Bonding Spell!" North yelled as they rushed towards the half unconcious child.

Jack collapsed to his knees as the pain, from withholding his power for so long, doubled. When Aster approached, he noticed Jack's eyes flash orange, signifying the power was ready to go to Pitch, the new Keeper. But Jack kept a firm grip on the power trying to escape. "Distract them." He mumbled to the worried Guardians that surrounded him. He pulled his staff from his holster and pulled his pained face into an expression of anger and confidence. "I'm going to get that Heart if it kills me."

"Please don't say that!" moaned Aster as Jack ran off into the battle. The Guardians laughed at the Pooka before doing what Jack had told them: distract the enemy.

Tooth flew off, appointed with destroying the Nightmares. North took the Groundhog and Bunny was against Stella.

"Is that the best ya can do?!" Mocked Aster, as he leaped out of the path of the Sunbeam.

"You'll regret that, Rabbit!" Aster bounded off, Stella close enough to fry his tail. At the last second, he changed direction, something Stella didn't see coming. She smashed into a tree. It wasn't hard enough to know I her out, per say. Just enough to put her out of commission for a few minutes. The Pooka smirked before running back to the main battle.

* * *

North turned cautiously, not knowing where the Groundhog would pop up.

"North! Look out!" Yelled Tooth from overhead. The Cossack didn't waste a second turning around and attacking the Groundhog, who cursed the Tooth Fairy's good eye. North smashed the side of his blade against the side of the Groundhog's head, making him stagger into a tree. He lay there, holding the wound as blood slowly leaked. Knowing the Spring Spirit wouldn't be able to battle for a little while, the Russian decided to return the favour and began to help Tooth annihilate the Nightmares closer to ground.

Aster joined the scene just as the Nightmares began to circle them. Tooth dipped through the wall of mares, slicing them to dust. North took care of the the ones that dared come out of the formation, leaving Bunnymund trying to fight his way past to help Jack. But there were too many by this point.

Just when it seemed like a lost battle, golden sand whips slapped across the scene, at the mares, followed by two powerful beams of light.

The Guardians of Hope, Wonder and Memories turned to see Sandy followed by Aestas and Solis. Before anyone could attack the Summer Spirits, Solis said, "Wait! We're on your side."

"Whaddya think we're stupid?" Bunny growled, ready to fling his weapon.

"We're being honest." Eyes turned to Aestas. "We've seen how you work together and how you all get a bit of choice in your role. We're always told what to do by Stella, the Groundhog and Pitch. We're sick of it. We want to help you guys."

"Please, believe us." Begged Solis, his brown eyes pleading at the Guardians.

"You've hurt, Jack.." Bunny mentioned.

"And we feel awful that we let Stella trick us. But we can't change that now. All we've gotta do is help him now." Upon hearing that Stella told them to hurt Jack, Aster's fierce glare softened.

"Well, we need all the help we can get." Tooth said.

Aster looked at the fairy. Just because they were tricked into hurting Jack, didn't mean Aster liked them anymore.

Sandy obviously realised what the Pooka was thinking and, made several sand images. _"No one's telling you to like them. We're only telling you to cooperate long enough to help Jack."_

Aster scrunched his nose when he realised the truth behind the old Guardians words. "Alright. Imma help Jack."

"I'll stick to the Nightmares." Announced Tooth.

Sandy pointed at himself and then held up two fingers. _"Me too."_

"We'll take care of Stella." Said the two Summer Siblings, noticing their sister rejoin the battle.

"Are you sure?" North asked, worried their sister would be angered that they turned against her.

"Meh. She won't be expecting it." Solis said with a cheeky grin.

"Then I will distract Groundhog." North said, seeing that the the Spring Spirit had recovered from his attack.

With a basic idea of what they were doing, they sped off in different directions to complete their tasks.

"Solis! Aestas!" The Summer Spirits saw their sister smiling at them. "Glad you could join the battle!" She grinned. "Now, get your sprites to attack!"

"Whatever you say." They both pointed at Stella. "Attack!" Thousands of sprites rushed forwards, pulling at Stella's hair, biting at her bare arms, trying to burn her.

"What are you doing!?" She screeched.

"Doing exactly what you told us to do."

"You will pay for this!" She swore, as she furiously swiped at the sprites.

Aster looked away from the infuriated Head of Summer, beating his way through the Nightmares. He could see Jack and Pitch, conversing.

'That's not good!' Bunny thought, pushing himself faster.

"-et out of my way, Pitch!" Jack yelled, trying to get to the middle of the lake.

"As much as I would like to avoid soaking myself, I think not.

Jack swung his nunchucks at Pitch and watched as they snaked around his waist. Wasting no time, he pushed the temporarily paralysed Nightmare King aside and ran to the middle of the cracked lake. He carefully created a shard of ice and plunged it into the cracks Pitch had created earlier. A bit of ice fell away to make a hole in the lake.

Before Jack could do or say anything more, he felt himself being pushed into the freezing hell. He heard Pitch's cackling follow him.

* * *

Darkness.

He had almost forgotten this feeling. Like the shadows were crawling around him. Pressing close. Pushing him down.

Cold.

He hadn't felt cold in centuries. The cold followed the darkness' lead, pushing him to the bottom of the watery depths.

He found himself suffocating. His lungs demanded a fresh batch of oxygen. When he tried to swim upwards to fulfill this request, he found his body slack and heavy. He couldn't move. His holster and hoodie only served to pull him down deeper.

A fear of the worst kind filled him instead. He couldn't get back up. He couldn't move. His body refused to move, choosing to spend its last energy at staying alive.

'What's the point of trying to stay alive if you're going to die anyway?!' Jack screamed at himself. But his body still wouldn't listen. His mind was becoming lax. Like it didn't care anymore.

Scared.

That's what he was. Death was trying to grab him and he could do nothing about this turn of events.

Jack decided to turn his focus to the shouting and movement coming from above the ice. The longer he stared the more blurred everything became.

"-ac-"

Jack frowned. The voice was cut off. He could recognise it, barely. It wouldn't register in his foggy brain. But he knew that voice well.

As he looked through the ice, he could see two figures pushing each other. There were flashes of light before one figure jumped down with him.

Jack felt the figure pull him close, in an embrace. The embrace was familiar. So was the feeling that was like wet fur. He was being pulled upwards, but as long as he was wrapped in this comforting embrace, he couldn't care.

That was until they burst out into the open. Jack sucked in the oxygen, remembering how good it felt to breathe. His vision started to clear and so did his mind. Then he realised someone was talking to him, patting his back as he choked out the water.

"-athe. Not that quickly, mate!"

Jack realised his quick breathing must be worrying the person, so he calmed down.

"That's it. Ya feeling better?"

Jack looked up and saw Aster's warm green eyes looking down at him worriedly. He couldn't bring himself to lie.

"No. It hurts." He whispered as his tired body battled against the power that was trying to come out.

Aster attempted to comfort the boy when someone tackled him. "Get off me, Pitch!" The Pooka yelled, scrabbling at the Spirit who had him pinned down.

"No." Was the simple answer.

Jack was about to leap forward to help when he heard two voices call him. He looked around and saw Stella trying to get away from the Summer Sprites. Tooth was busy with the Nightmares while North tackled the Groundhog. Then he saw Aestas and Solis running towards him. Aestas continued running to help Bunny while Solis spoke to Jack.

"Long story short. We're on your side." Solis explained as he pulled the bracers, holster and hoodie off of Jack's thin frame. He took the staff away as well. "This is the best time to get that heart, Frost."

Solis looked him in the eye and there was a regretful look inside them. It dawned on Jack.

"You know what I'm going to hafta do." Jack said.

Solis nodded. "I wish we had changed before. Maybe then you wouldn't have to do this."

"How did you find out?"

"When we went to the Warren to work out where you guys could be. You really need to be careful with where you put plans like that." Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Had to hide it before he came to get me."

They heard a pained shout come from Pitch as Aster bit his arm. The two opposite Spirits chuckled.

"You haven't told him." It wasn't a question. What was the point in Solis asking if he already knew the answer? And anyways, Jack's guilty shifting confirmed the small statement. "He'll be incredibly upset. You probably won't get to talk to him. You know, to tell him everything."

"I've made sure he'll find out." Jack told his fellow Seasonal. "About all of it."

Solis put a hand on Jack's bare shoulder. "Good luck." The spirit said, before leaping into the fray, taking Jack's stuff with him.

Jack jumped, adrenaline pumping throughout his veins. He felt the water closing in on him, but he was prepared for it. Ignoring the shock of the icy liquid, he pushed forward, towards the blue glinting. His hand scraped against it, but as it was buried in the sand, it didn't come free. He groaned mentally, trying to pry it loose.

He heard shouting from above, yet he chose to ignore it in favour of pulling the blue stone from the sand and rocks. Then he heard a strangled howl which he heard very rarely. 'Dad!' Thought Jack worriedly. Using as much strength as possible, he propelled himself forward. His fingers dug under the Heart, pulling it out with his hand. He stared at it for a moment, before large feet on cracking ice brought the situation back to the forefront of his mind.

Jack swam up, bursting out of the water, again. Tooth saw him and assisted him out of the water.

"Did you get it?" Tooth whispered as she dragged him away from the battle.

Jack nodded, his mind somewhere else. "What happened to Dad?" He asked, not really caring about the Heart. Tooth frowned, not wanting to upset the unstably powered Winter Spirit. "Tooth. Tell me."

Tooth bit her lip before answering. "Pitch stabbed him in the hind leg."

Jack's eyes glowed in anger. He got up, and stalked into the midst of the battle, ignoring Tooth's shouts. "Solis!" He yelled. Said Spirit frowned before chucking the staff back to Jack, followed by his hoodie.

Jack shrugged the blue fabric on, pulling the hood up. He carefully placed the Winter Heart in his pocket. "Pitch!" He bellowed. "Come and face me."

Jack heard movement behind him. "If you insist." The albino spun around and kicked Pitch in the stomach.

"Gimme the rest of the Hearts!" Jack demanded, hitting Pitch's head with his staff. Pitch growled and leaped forward pinning Jack to the ground by the arms.

"Never!" Pitch snarled in Jack's face ferally. "I'm too close. You've got in my way several times too many. If it weren't for you, I would be dominating another Dark Age. A permanent one."

"I will not let you win." Jack told him, struggling against Pitch's hold. He was surprised when Pitch got off of him.

Pitch watched Jack sit up, making sure the younger's attention was fully on him before he revealed the Winter Heart in his hand. Jack frantically checked his pocket, finding it empty. "Looks like you just did." Pitch couldn't help but remark.

Jack leapt on to his feet. "Give it here."

Instead of starting some monologue about how long he waited to see Jack fall, or how long he suffered and to finally be rewarded, or how he was much more smarter than the Guardians ever were, Pitch just whispered something at the Heart.

No one could possibly accurately describe the scream that came from Jack, but as the author, I will endeavour to do my best to explain.

His mouth opened to let out a harrowing roar of agony. Jack fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach as if it would stop the power. Pitch looked at him gleefully as tears of pain accompanied his screams.

Aster stood there, frozen at the yells. Then he growled. He crouched down onto all fours and his ears lay flat against the back of his head. The whites of his eyes practically vanished as his green irises grew. The pain in his hind leg was barely noticeable, as his fury too over.

Pitch had hurt his kit and would pay.

Bunny vaulted forward and knelt next to Jack. He rubbed his nose at the boy's lowered head. Jack whimpered as the power literally shook his small frame. Not even when he had turned into a seven year old had Bunny seen him so small and vulnerable. "I need the Hearts." Jack told him quietly, between moans of pain.

Aster nodded and peered at Pitch cautiously, noticing the blue crystal in Pitch's hand and the other three hidden in a pocket in his robe. The Pooka smirked. It would be too easy. He jumped forward and swiped his paw, startling Pitch into dropping the Winter Heart. Aster grabbed it in between his teeth. He then began to paw frantically at the robe. Pitch jerked away from him. That motion, mixed with Bunnymund's continuous slapping at the robe, made the three remaining Hearts fall out.

Everyone gasped as Aster lunged forward, just managing to catch the Hearts before they hit the ground. He jumped back to Jack's side before Pitch could get his hands on the ancient crystals. When Pitch tried to get them back, North blocked his path.

Jack couldn't help himself. He chuckled weakly at Bunny's animal-like behaviour and gave him a small pat on the head. When Aster nudged the Hearts towards him, Jack gave a sharp sob.

"I'm sorry." He told Bunny. Aster shook his head, shaking himself out of his feral moment.

"What!?" Aster said, dazed. "Whaddya mean, Jackie?"

Jack ignored him, and using his staff he stood, Seasonal Hearts in hand. He whispered something to the Hearts, before he finally let go of all the power he had been containing since Japan.

He stood silently, his body beginning to glow. North moved aside as the young Winter Spirit stared hard at Pitch. As the power left his body, it was directed solely at the Boogeyman.

Pitch's eyes widened as he turned to flee. Unfortunately for him, he was a second too late. The huge blast of power hit him, sending him into the air and further than the eye could see. But that wasn't it.

Jack screamed as his last control over the power slipped and suddenly the power went haywire.

"Everybody!" Jack shouted at everyone who remained in the clearing. "Take cover!" The Groundhog and Stella wasted no time in getting away from the crazy magic that was blasting wherever it wished. They ran off.

The Guardians didn't want to move, Jack's cries stopping them from abandoning him. But they realised that if they wanted to help, they needed to get out of the way. He was trying to to hit them, but it was taking too much effort. So followed by Aestas and Solis, the Big Four jumped behind some trees.

That is except for Aster.

He was the closest to the pained boy and his animalistic instinct demanded he saved his kit. Tears fell rapidly from Jack's face, as the magic started zapping stuff. A strong gust of wind pushed Bunny backwards. He didn't let it faze him. He began to push forward, trying to figure out how to help. North saw how much effort it was taking the young boy to prevent hitting Bunnymund accidentally.

The Guardian of Wonder ran to Aster.

"Bunny!?" Now that he was so close, North could see that Aster wanted to help Jack but didn't know how he possibly could. "We've got to get to safety." North told him, trying to pull the Pooka along. Aster resisted the tugging, his eyes looking around frantically for a solution.

"No! We gotta help 'im!" Aster shouted over Jack's screaming.

"You are not helping him by staying here!" North yelled at him. "He is trying to not hit you! Is making pain worse!"

Aster refused to listen. He looked at Jack. "Jackie! Please tell me what's happening! I can't help ya if ya don't tell!"

Jack looked towards him, sadly. "Goodbye." No one had time to say anything as the four coloured crystals became a diamond. Jack let out one last roar before shrinking and turning into a bright blue light. The light entered the diamond. Once the light had entered the diamond, it fell, clattering gently on the ground.

Everyone came out of their hiding spaces to join Aster and North. All of them had worked out what had occurred. But Aster was confused.

"What jus' happened?" He asked, staring at the diamond intently. He looked over the sad faces of the Summer Brothers, and then the Guardians.

"Bunny.." Tooth began hesitantly. She didn't want to say it. Because the moment she did, it would become reality in her mind. "Jack was weak.." She was lost as to what to say. Aestas decided to break the news.

"Bunnymund. Jack was extremely weak because Pitch was technically ripping his soul from him. The first time he let the power go, when Pitch took the Summer Heart. But afterwards, he was trying to hold the power in. That made him even more feeble. Add the injuries and how malnourished he was-is, there was no way he would survive. So he put himself inside the Hearts so he can access their powers directly. So he can heal himself."

"But, he's only gonna be in 'em 'till he heals. That won't take too long." Aster looked at everyone around him. "Right?"

Solis cleared his throat. The attention of everyone presented instantly snapped to Solis, startling him. "He was really sick. It could take anywhere between a year to several eons."

The truth had never hurt as much as it did in that moment. In his head, Bunny had known something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he knew it was something important. When he heard the truth, he collapsed and started to sob. The Summer Brothers excused themselves, saying that they need to tell Mother Nature what had happened.

North sat next to Bunny, pulling the Pooka close. Aster just kept crying into North's coat. The flow of tears was steady, never missing a beat.

North, Sandy and Tooth exchanged worried looks. Even when he had lost his family, Aster had never cried so much.

Sandy and Tooth hugged the Pooka, as well. Aster didn't notice. He kept crying long into the night.

When he finally calmed down, he picked up the diamond and disappeared down a tunnel. The flower he left behind was not his trademark Aster flower.

It was a snowdrop.


	35. Goodbyes and Promises

**The amount of line breaks in here...honest..:)**

 **Sorry it took so long, but between prepping for exams and the month of Ramadan finally here, I've been all over the place.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sutumi:** **No hablo inglés, así que estoy usando Google Translate. Perdón si hay errores. Muchas gracias por tu revisión. ¡Me alegro de que te guste tanto!**

 **Iloveanimals: You shall get answers soon.**

 **Sofie Rose: Almost hits the floor? Obviously I need to up my game;) /Bunny, are you sure you're alright? You sound like your slowly going mad. And North would never bully you about it. Your son just died. That would be horrible of him!/ (Jack, make sure Bunny isn't losing his mind. I'm genuinely worried anoth him. And he's not the only stubborn one. You and I are worse, let's be honest! :D)**

 **Random Reader: I don't know how long to make it but you should hope it's soon. I've got plenty of ideas for when Jack comes back!**

 **Layla206: I agree. And this chapter will make him worse.**

 **sky: I can't answer that!?**

 **Bunnymund: I couldn't kill Bunny, what makes you think I will keep Jack away for long.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Not many people comment about the image. It's not anything special. I just got pictures of Jack, Bunny and the Warren and put them together. I don't think I'm that talented. There are many people more talented than me. But I'm glad you think so.**

* * *

 **Goodbyes and Promises**

It had been exactly a week.

Exactly a week since Jack Frost had entered the Seasonal Hearts to undertake a lengthy healing process.

And it had taken its toll on world, instantly.

Winter storms were rare, and if they occurred, they would be weak and short. The Poles had to go under yeti maintenance as Mother Nature could not do much to preserve them herself. Jack was still technically alive, meaning he had more control over Winter than she did.

But Winter wasn't the only things affected.

The Burgess Seven were less playful, having heard the news from Tooth three days later when Sophie lost her tooth.

North, Sandy and Tooth would become upset when they saw snowflakes fall from the sky, reminding them of the boy's signature 'funflakes'.

Aster, however, was another story.

He had locked himself in the Warren, in Jack's room to be more specific, and just stared blankly at the diamond. He just lay in Jack's nest and gazed into the diamond, as if he thought he would be able to see his adopted son.

The Pooka would fall asleep while staring, but once he awoke, his focus was on the diamond.

A week had passed when Tooth decided that enough was enough.

She flew into the Warren, purposeful. The senitals didn't stop her, despite Bunny saying he wanted no one to see him. That Pooka needed to get his priorities straight and fast.

"Bunny! Bunny! Where is that Pooka?" Tooth flew into the Burrow. She checked his Globe Room, his kitchen, and his bedroom. He wasn't in any.

Tooth sighed and flew into Jack's room, dismayed to see Bunny laying down.

"Bunny." She sighed.

The Bunny did nothing but grunt. Pursing her lips, Tooth yanked the diamond from his furry grasp.

He shot up. "Hey!"

"E. Aster Bunnymund!" Tooth admonished. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Bunny replied, "I'm fine, Tooth." While trying to get the diamond out of her grasp.

His wet cheeks exposed his lie.

"Bunny. Staring at the diamond won't heal Jack faster." Tooth informed him, staying high above the depressed Pooka.

"I know." He told Tooth, making another grab for the precious gem in Tooth's grasp.

"Then why do you keep watching it?"

"I want to be there when he comes back." Aster answered, as if it was common sense.

Tooth sat on the edge of the nest and patted the space next to her. Bunny sat down.

"Look. I know you wanna be with Jack and make up for his isolation." Aster cringed. "Maybe before he wanted you to wait for him. But think about what Jack wants you to do, now."

Bunny realised that Tooth was speaking the truth.

"Would he really want you to neglect your duties as the Head of Spring and Guardian of Hope?"

Aster let out a deep breath. "No." He murmured.

"Listen, we know it's hard, but he's not gone. You don't have to 'move on'. We need to remember him, and keep going. For him."

Aster turned to look at her, a small smile adorning his face. "How do ya always know what ta say?" He questioned.

"Someone has to stop you making another depression burrow."

Aster groaned in remembrance. "Why do ya always bring tha' up?!" He moaned.

"It was funny. You wer-Aah!"

Tooth was interrupted when Aster pounced at her. They tumbled on the snow covered floor and Tooth ended up being pinned by the wings.

Bunny gave her a devilish smirk. "You were sayin'?"

"Nothing." She chirruped innocently.

"Of course." Bunny said, shaking the melting snow out of his fur and on to Tooth.

She shrieked, wiggling beneath his strong paws.

"Alright! I won't talk about it. Now let me up!"

Tooth and Bunny both laughed, before quickly realising what they had been doing. Aster coughed and tried to hide the glowing red of his ears.

"When's the last time you ate?" Tooth asked, changing the subject and banishing the awkward silence.

Aster silently counted on his paws. "8, maybe 9, days." He said.

Looking horrified, Tooth announced, "Right! First things first, you are going to eat whether you do it yourself or I spoon feed you like a kit!"

Aster's eyes widened. "That won't be necessary." He told her quickly, ready to sprint out of the room.

But he didn't. Because the diamond, which Tooth was still holding, started to glow.

The light grew and grew.

And just as quickly as it came, the light vanished, and Aster found a battered leather book in his paws.

"What?" He asked, baffled.

Slowly, a familiar handwriting appeared on the book.

"To Dad,

From Jack."

"That's a memory message journal!" Tooth realised, seeing the gold writing appear in the cover. "How did Jack find it?! These were thought to be destroyed!"

"What do we do with it? How does it work?" Bunny asked, a bit surprised he didn't know a thing about such an ancient artefact.

"Just open it." Tooth told him, simply. "It should take you back to the time and place he was writing it. Whatever is written in the journal will sound like Jack's saying it."

Aster raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to complain, though. He could see his son, even for a few minutes.

After receiving a reassuring nod from Tooth, he slowly opened the journal.

* * *

 _They found the ground around them swirl and morph beneath their feet. When the dizzying sensation stopped, they were still in Jack's room. Except Jack lay in the nest, with Aster standing beside him._

 _The Pooka was pulling Jack's holster and bracers off._ _He lay them on the desk beside the nest before leaving._

 _Seeing himself do that, but knowing he wasn't actually doing it, made Aster feel strange, and to be frank, confused._

 _Bunny saw his past self leave the room then Jack eyes snapped open._

 _The boy checked the coast. Once he was sure past Bunny had left, he pulled out the journal from underneath the bedside drawer._

 _He opened it and Tooth and Bunny could hear the words as Jack thought them._

 _"Hey, Dad." Started Jack, the voice reflecting Jack's nervousness. "If you've somehow got your hands - I mean paws - on this journal, I most likely had to go into the Hearts to heal."_

 _"Damn straight." Aster said, glaring at Jack, who was still hunched over the journal. "Why'd ya not tell me before!?"_

 _The Pooka felt Tooth put a hand on his shoulder, and he deflated. "He can't hear us." Tooth reminded him gently._

 _Bunny ran an agitated paw over his ears. "I know. I know."_

 _"So I'm guessing you're probably wondering why I never told you about it."_

 _Tooth chuckled. "You can't deny, he knows you well."_

 _Aster allowed a small smile to slip upon his features._

 _Jack's writing continued to resonate as if he were saying it aloud._

 _"I was hoping for the best, to be honest. I didn't want to accept the fact that I wouldn't see you for awhile." Confidence and emotion began to slip through the words as Jack kept scribbling down what he was thinking. "I want to take a moment to say something._

 _Dad, I'm sorry. Sorry for not being open with you. Sorry for hiding my problems. Sorry that I can't do anything to stop this fate. Sorry for leaving you alone."_

 _A choking sound came from Aster. When Tooth turned to look, she saw him shaking with silent sobs._

 _"Oh, Bunny." She hugged him and he continued to cry. Jack's message didn't stop for them, making the Pooka keep his tears silent to hear the rest._

 _"If I could change everything, I would. But since I can't, I'm doing the next best thing."_

 _The two Guardians waited with baited breath._

 _"I'm going to try and get out as soon as possible. I can control when I leave, so the moment I have a little bit of strength, I'm coming back to grace this Earth with my ethereal presence._

 _Bunnymund's sobs were cut by a snort of amusement. "Rack off, ya bloody show pony."_

 _Just then, Jack stopped writing to cough. The cough sounded familiar, Aster thought._

 _The Winter Spirit quickly hid the journal and lay down the way he was before, as pounding feet could be heard._

 _Past Aster burst into the room and quickly made towards Jack. North followed after, watching in interest. Past Bunny gave Jack some water._

 _It dawned on the present time Aster. This was just after he called the Guardians._

 _While the fact that he didn't realise Jack had been faking unconsciousness earlier annoyed Aster, he couldn't help but praise the boy for his tremendous acting skills_

 _Past Bunny and North left, letting Jack quickly get up and continue to write as if he never stopped._

 _"The main reason for me writing this is to stop you from making one of your depression burrows." Jack paused in his writing, silently snickering. "Although, I'm pretty sure Tooth's already done that."_

 _Tooth laughed as Bunnymund's ears grew red. "I wasn't going to make one." He mumbled, which only served in making Tooth laugh at his misery harder._

 _Just as quickly as the good mood came, it left, leaving behind a somber silence in the room._

 _"I'm gonna miss you. Just keep going on with your life like you did before I came along and you'll be fine." Jack rubbed his eyes on his sleeve._

 _Bunny watched as Jack neared the end of his letter._

 _"I'll be back soon._

 _Love, Jackson Overland Bunnymund-Frost"_

 _Before either of the Guardians could comprehend, Jack closed the journal, and mumbled some words to make it vanish into thin air before he lay down to get the last bit of sleep he could._

 _For a long, long time._

* * *

The room morphed and the two Guardians found themselves in the present time.

Aster had long since ceased crying.

Tooth, however, was balling her eyes out. Bunny reached out and hugged her. Tooth's slight frame was reminiscent of Jack's making Aster hug her tighter.

Once she calmed, she gave him a wet smile. "How are you now?" She asked.

Bunny gave her a smile. "He'll be back, soon." He just said. "I know he will."


	36. Age Old Promises

**Sorry!**

 **I know I said that updates would be more frequent but as my GCSE's are going to start next year, my dad is pressuring me to concentrate. I really don't want to let him down, but I don't want to let you all down either. So any small chance i get, I will write. Hopefully I will have the last chapter of Frosted up soon after this one.**

 **Moon, now to thing that makes my day.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Bunny, I'm glad you think it's ace but just stop arguing with Sofie and Tooth. They're right. Deal with it. (He'll have to admit it sooner or later, Jack, otherwise I might have to embarrass him more. Much more:)**

 **Iloveanimals: Until the end.**

 **Enjoy! Your happiness is my happiness!**

* * *

The following months were difficult.

The other 3 Guardians took it in turns to go to the Warren and just keep an eye on Bunny.

For a week or so, he just slept in Jack's room, only getting up to eat and bathe at Tooth's threatening.

One day, while Sandy was with him, the Pooka's ears shot up, as if he had an idea. Before he could be questioned, Aster zoomed out of the room and ran deep into the Warren.

Sandy let him leave, knowing his old friend well. Just as the old Guardian predicted, Aster returned a few hours later, stating that neither he, nor the other Guardians needed to keep an eye him anymore.

He slowly reverted to the habits of his previous life, before Jack's guardianship, with a few differences.

He spent his time planting new plants in preparation for Easter. He had to look after the rivers the dye, to ensure they remained clean and bright.

When he finished that, he went to a hidden part of the Warren to work on a secret project of his.

After a month, he began to slowly attend the Guardian meetings. At first, he was quiet, just listening to the hustle and bustle of the Workshop. The third meeting he went to was when he started to engage with the others. Soon, he was back to his former sarcastic quips and even more sarcastic jokes.

Three months passed and the Guardians convinced him to start attending Seasonal Meetings again.

Silence flooded the room when he entered. Stella and the Groundhog were absent, suffering the consequences of trying to tip the balance of nature. Aestas and Solis stood up and lead him to the table.

The meeting was forgotten.

Stories of Jack's escapades were shared amongst the two Summer, two Autumn and one Spring spirit.

Mother Nature silently excused herself, noticing the hostile air coming from Aster. In his eyes, his grief was all because of her, and she didn't blame him. The decision to give Jack the Hearts was a foolish one on her part.

Mother Nature wandered down the halls of her recently rebuilt palace, not knowing what to do with the extra time she had gained.

She was about to carry out Jack's usual Winter duties when a shout stopped her.

"Mother Nature!" She turned around and saw, to her surprise, Aster. He stopped just before he bashed into her.

"I'm sorry, Bunny." She said. "I should have thought everything through before I-" Aster raised his paw, signalling her to stop talking.

"I know you couldn't have possibly have foreseen what happened," Aster started. "But 'sorry' doesn't bring him back any faster."

Mother Nature pursed her lips. It was uncommon for a spirit under her command to be so rude towards her, especially when she was trying to fix her mistakes, so this was a new experience.

But Bunny, wasn't just her Head of Spring. He was a father. A Pookan father, at that. He had almost lost his son several times before. He wasn't going to get his son back for a while, now. The only way he would feel a little bit of relief is if confronted the reason his son was gone.

She remained silent as Bunny ran his law over his ears, clearly distressed. When he looked back up at her, she could see water in his eyes.

She may be Mother Nature, but she was no parent. She would never feel the same as Aster only because it wasn't her child.

"Look, jus' when he comes back, don't come ta see him unless he wants ta see ya." Mother Nature opened her mouth to refuse but he had long vanished into the Earth.

* * *

Aster came back to the Warren to find Tooth waiting for him. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face when he saw her. If she hadn't told him to get off his furry posterior, he would've never confronted Mother Nature the way he just did.

"How did it go?" She asked gently, seeing the stress showing through his fur. They had become good friends over the last few months.

Not that they weren't before.

It was just that, Bunny used to be secretive, and still was, but now wasn't afraid to share if he needed.

Aster wiped his eyes clean and grinned. The tears had long stopped falling. Jack wouldn't be happy if he found out that all Aster did was cry for him.

"Everyone talked for a bit and I told Mother Nature to stay away. She wasn't very happy at being told what to do!"

Tooth chuckled. "I bet she wasn't."

Bunny laughed, knowing that Tooth secretly wanted to rant at Mother Natures high and mighty attitude.

The fairy looked at the sun. "I've got to get going."

Bunny nodded, knowing that she didn't actually need to leave. This was normally the time that he went to work on the secret projecat, so there was no point in her staying.

Tooth began to bade him farewell when a blinding light emited from the Burrow.

Instinct forced Aster to run in, despite the blinding light. Tooth tried to follow, but the light was too intense for her eyes. How Aster could navigate his way, she didn't know. All she did was hope for the best.

* * *

Aster had no idea what possessed his body to run into potential danger as it did.

But then he heard a voice.

"Daddy?" A vision flashed into his mind.

* * *

 _A small brunette boy waddled up to the tall man, resting in his chair._

 _"Daddy!" He said more urgently._

 _The eyes of the man cracked open, a smile following in its wake._

 _"Hey, there."_

 _The man's breath was cut off and wheezy. However, despite his ill state, he reached out and plucked the small boy onto his lap._

 _"What's my big boy been up to today, huh?"_

 _The child became excited._

 _"I skated on the lake without Mommy's help!" He crowed happily._

 _"How about Flee?" The man asked._

 _The boy frowned. "Flee can't stand on her skates yet."_

 _"But you'll teach her, won't you?"_

 _The boy nodded furiously. "I'll be de best ice skating teacher evwr!" He told the man, his lisp coming through a little clearer. Suddenly, the_ _boy grew somber. "Mommy says you awe leaving. When will you go?"_

 _The man settled back in his chair. "Very soon, my boy."_

 _"When will you come back?" Now tears were welling up in his eyes as well as the man's._

 _"I-I may not."_

 _Afraid that he was going to say that, the child began to cry. "Please don't go, Daddy!"_

 _His father pulled him into a hug, rocking him gently and gently patting his back. The boy's mother came in, holding a young girl who was about 2 years old. Tears were silently falling down her face, but she stayed by the door._

 _She had already said goodbye, beforehand. So had her daughter. Now it was her son's turn._

 _"Listen to me, Jack." His dad told him. "One day, you're going to be a very special boy. And one day, you're going to find someone who will be a better father than me."_

 _"That's not possible." Jack pouted. His father sadly chuckled._

 _"Wait until you find him. He'll look after you. He will go to the ends of the earth for you. But he will always come back. Promise me, when you find him, you'll always go back to him."_

 _"I pwomise, Daddy." The boy linked his pinky with his father's._

 _Jack watched as his father's eyes slowly closed and his chest stopped moving._

 _His mother came in, crying. The young brunette didn't understand why she was crying. Then Jack realised._

 _His father had just left them, and Jack would never see him again._

 _He looked down at his pinky, still entwined with his father's._

 _"I pwomise, Daddy." He whispered._

* * *

As sudden as it started, the vision ended. He was in Jack's room, the only indication of that was the snow at his feet.

Bunny saw the diamond, which he had left in Jack's nest amongst his blankets. It was the source of the light. The light slowly dimmed and Aster gasped.

The diamond was still there, but holding it tight in his grasp, shivering weakly, was Jack.

He looked sickly, but the waves of energy coming off the boy indicated he was much better than before.

"Jack?" He whispered.

Jack slowly opened one eye. It was a brighter blue than Aster remembered.

"I'm made promise. I don't plan on breaking it." He gave a weak smile before drifting off to sleep.

Aster came forward slowly: as if in a trance. It had been months. He was just getting to grips with the fact that it would take a minimum of a year of Jack to get better. He was prepared to wait decades, centuries, eons even!

And just over 4 months later, he had reappeared.

'What if he gets sick again?' Aster silently panicked.

'What if he loses his powers because he hasn't spent enough time in the Hearts?'

'What if..'

"Bunny! What happened?" The Pooka started. He had forgotten Tooth was still in the Warren. He silently stepped aside and let her take in the situation.

"Jack!" She fluttered forward, checking him over gently so as to not wake the tired boy.

Bunny watched her anxiously. "Is he...is he alrigh'?"

Tooth turned to him. "Be grateful, Aster. All he needs a bit of rest. Otherwise, he is more powerful than before."

It was then that Aster realised he been essentially holding his breath. Why was he worrying?

His boy was home.

That's all that mattered.

Tooth mentioned needing to get back to her Palace. Aster mumbled a farewell and carefully climbed into the nest, trying not to jostle Jack around.

He stared at the child, who instinctively curled up against his furry chest.

"I promise, Daddy." Jack mumbled. His cold pinky finger found Aster's and linked.

Aster smiled and lay down, drifting to sleep with one thought in mind.

"He's home."


	37. Yawns and Whiskers

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Can I just say, I never realised how sharp you all were! Lots of you guessed correctly and ruined my surprise!**

 **No worries. I'm so glad I've finally finished this chapter. It's a bit short, however, better than nothing, right?**

 **Also, three things.**

 **1) I have created two new fanfics, but they're Coco, not ROTG. I was so overwhelmed that I decided to take my mind off of the ROTG fandom altogether. It helped, so I should be back to updating all of these fics. I will also be doing one crossover between ROTG, BH6 and HTTYD. I'm not neglecting my old fics. It just felt repetitive writing for the same fandom over and over again, so I need a release. That's what these three new fics provide for me. Sorry if it does feel like I'm neglecting my old fics.**

 **2) I have an Instagram for my fanfic, so if yea want, follow me. (kitoh _ 1)**

 **3) I also have an email for my fanfic. It's kitoh. 04 (the at symbol) . (Fanfic is a pain and doesn't let me write it normally).**

 **Right! Back to the matter at hand.**

 **Guest Reviews (Moon, I haven't done this in ages!(take note, none of these are from the two notes I posted, as I have deleted them!))**

 **Sofie Rose: Bunny, don't argue with Sofie! She's right and we know it! (Don't worry Jack, just because he denies it, doesn't mean it isn't true:).**

 **Iloveanimals: And here's the next one!**

 **Random Reader: Glad you liked it! Hope you also enjoy this chapter!**

 **I have an exam tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoy this while I'm stuck in an exam hall for two hours!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yawns and Whiskers**

Bunny blinked as the sun crept over his face. He aimed a death glare at the curtains that he had forgotten to close last night.

He held back a yawn. it had been an exhausting day, yesterday. Aster had sat in a slight denial, in Jack's room. he kept thinking that he was hallucinating and Jack wasn't there: that he was just dreaming. Jack had woken up and finally convinced him to get some rest; by then it was far past 4 in the morning.

He shuffled into Jack's room, suppressing yawns and rubbing his eyes. one part of him was screamed for him to go back to his room. However, the part of him that forced him out of bed, told him he'd better give his son something to eat, and generally make sure he was alright.

Aster couldn't help the small grin as he saw Jack buried under the covers, a tuft of white peeking out from the top.

"Jack." He whispered, gently. "You need to get up and eat something."

"Not hungry!" Jack chirruped, sounding quite awake to Bunny.

"Jackson Overland! How long have ya been awake?"

"Half an hour!" Jack told him, shuffling deeper under the covers. "Just didn't want to wake you."

Bunny cocked an eyebrow at his son. "Ya don't normally have a problem waking me up."

When he saw Jack stiffen, he smirked. "Come on, ya little bugger. Ya need food."

Aster's smile turned into a frown of worry, when Jack said, "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Jackie? Is something wrong?"

The younger spirit sighed and silence flooded Aster's ears as it seemed Jack silently debated whether he should say anything.

Finally, Jack pulled the blanket off.

Aster felt his jaw drop.

Instead of seeing Jack, he saw a Pookan kit in his place. he looked exactly like he did last time he turned into a kit: white fur and speckled grey, pink nose and shocking blue eyes. Only this time, he looked a little older, the equivalent of Jack's physical human age.

"What on Earth happened to ya this time?!" Aster shrieked, although he would refer to it as a more masculine shout.

"Why do you think I did this on purpose!?" Jack shrieked back.

They simultaneously took a deep breath, and then Bunny gave Jack a pointed look, which clearly said, 'explanation please'.

"I dunno. I was looking at this..." Jack pulled out, with some difficulty, a photo album that was made of the pictures taken by North's hidden cameras. "And I found a picture of me when I had turned into a Pooka."

He flipped to the page, where there was image of a small white Pooka with the leg of an egg in his mouth.

"And I was trying to imagine what it would be like to be Pooka. That's when I realised that I had physically changed into one."

Jack had imagined Bunny would slap his face in frustration or at least roll his eyes and mutter 'Of course'.

So it wouldn't be hard to imagine his utmost surprise when, instead, Bunny's eyes grew wide and he seemed to become excited.

"Are ya sure that's what happened?!"

Jack was taken aback at the sudden exclamation.

"Pretty sure..."

Then..

"Why are you so happy?"

"Not happy, Jack! Amazed! Awestruck! Astonished! Take yar pick!"

"I think 'crazy' is a better word to use." Jack muttered under his breath. "Can you please explain?"

Aster took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Yar recovery in the Hearts has unlocked the rest of yar powers!"

"Whaddya mean 'the rest of my powers'? Didn't I already have them all?"

Bunny shook his head. "Obviously not. Some spirits have to undergo a certain process to activate the full extent of their powers. The Hearts must have been the key for ya."

Jack looked down at his fuzzy paws, then shoved them into Bunny's face. His paws, put together, were just a little bigger than Bunny's nose.

"What's that gotta do with this?!"

Jack was, understandably, annoyed at the fact he wasn't receiving a straight answer.

"It means that one of yar powers must be shapeshifting!"

...

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Jack started leaping around the room, laughing. He felt himself spring higher than he would be able to as a human.

"Calm down, mate!" Bunny said, smiling at Jack's innocent happiness. "This is a huge responsibility."

That stopped Jack in his tracks. "Responsibilities are boring." He grumbled, sitting back down.

Aster rolled his eyes at the comment. "First of all, do ya know how ta turn back?"

"I..." An expression of thoughtfulness took over Jack's face. Aster chucked at the way his new nose and whiskers twitched. "I haven't thought about it actually."

"Well, try now."

Jack sat there, staring at his furry paw, deep in concentration. He then looked at Bunny and asked, "Umm, how do I do that exactly?"

Bunny face-palmed himself.

"Okay. Ya know how ya were imagining yarself turn inta a Pooka? Do tha' but imagine yarself turning back inta a human."

Jack nodded and did as told.

Aster watched as a blue smoke engulfed the teenaged boy.

A moment later, Jack sat in the nest, human, chirpy but at the same time, tired. He flopped backwards.

"Is it always that tiring?" Jack grumbled, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

His father sat on the edge of the nest and began to rub the boy's back. "Nah. Ya just ain't used to it. I had the same reaction when I first shifted. I slept for a week!"

"That sounds tempting." Jack mumbled, leaning into Bunny's large paw. He yawned loudly.

"First eat, have a bath, then ya can nap."

But the light snores that infiltrated his hearing informed him that the boy had dozed off.

Bunny shook his head, deciding not to disturb him. Aster wondered what other powers Jack had unlcked" He was already so uniquley powered, that any new powers would be incredible. As he stood, he quickly pressed his lips against the child's forehead. "G'night, Jackie."

He left the room, not noticing the small, content smile that graced Jack's lips, as he slept.


	38. No Gain Without Pain (PT 1)

**This is a nice short chapter, that will be preceded (if i can stretch it out enough) by a longer one. Thought you lot may enjoy a little happiness, and bonding considering the amount of doom and gloom I've put these two through.**

 **One thing you guys might like to know..**

 **I will be putting short chapter descriptions at the beginning of each one, just to give you an idea of what will happen, beforehand. I'll slowly go back and place these descriptions at the beginning of the previous 37 chapters. Oh, Moon.**

 **Enough chit-chat!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Demi clayton: Glad you enjoy reading this:) Hope you enjoy this update just as much.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Description: Bunny learns how his mood easily affects his son, and causes the boy distress.

* * *

 **No Gain Without Pain (PT 1)**

1 Month After The Events Of The Last Chapter

Jack sighed, pulling on a t-shirt, as opposed to his usual hoodie. He checked the calendar, as he slid his bracers over his arms. A gentle frost coated them as he pulled the holster over his head. He placed his staff in it, so it rested comfortably behind him.

He left his room and wandered down the wall, his usually light and silent footsteps echoing within the unusually silent caverns that were the Burrow.

The boy knew exactly where he was going, despite never having been there.

He eventually arrived at what seemed like an empty field, within the Warren. But when Jack gently pressed his hand against the stone wall, it gave way to a giant room.

It was bright. When Jack blinked it from his eyes, he saw giant pictures painted on the stone walls. Images of Pookas, and Fearlings. Of weapons and battles. It depicted a story Jack knew well, but at the same time, didn't know at all.

In the middle of this large room was a lone figure.

Jack walked up to him and put his cold hand on Bunny's shoulder, before sitting next to him. Aster hummed, acknowledgeing his presence before he continued to paint the small rock in his hand.

"Are..are you alright?"

He only recieved a small nod in reply.

He watched his father gently paint a patterns on the rock, and noticed it was extremly similar to the fern-like frost patterns he created on a regular basis.

"What's this for?" He asked, in a wild attempt to pull Aster out of the small bout of depression he had put himself in.

"Counting." Jack stared blankly. Aster sighed, then elaborated. "Counting how many decades since they passed."

Silence fell over them as Bunny finished the painting. The Pooka then stood, and moved closer to the wall. Jack realised what he had been talking about. Painted rocks outlined the room, bordering the wall. He was counting how many decades it had been since his family had died.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, turning to hug his dad.

"Fur what?" Bunny murmured into Jack's snowy hair.

"I dunno!" The boy cried. "The fact that I can't help you. You're sitting here, falling deeper into a depression, and I have no idea how to stop it!"

Bunny froze at Jack's short outburst. He slowly realised that his mentality had slowly been deteriorating as the anniversary of his loved ones' deaths crept closer. For the past week, he had been paying less and less attention to his son.

He squeezed Jack tighter.

"'M sorry, kit. I didn't mean ta worry ya."

Jack pulled away, ready with a snarky remark...then fell.

"Woah."

Jack still wasn't stong enough to be walking around. Technically, he should even be able to get out of bed, but the boy was stubborn, refusing to stay put. Only when he emotionally exhausted himself (which didn't take long in this weakened state of his) would he fall like he just did.

"Ya okay, Jackie?" Bunny picked up the child as he asked.

"'Verything's spinning." The boy's slurred voice indicated how badly he needed rest. "Head hurts."

"Right. Back ta bed fur ya."

"No." He grabbed Bunny's fur, tightly. "Wanna meet ur family."

Aster chuckled. "Ya sure, mate? My Ma might not approve of ya being out and about while yar this sick."

"Not sick." Was his feeble answer.

Bunny sat down in front of the giant mural painted on the stone walls. "Wait 'till yar headache goes, then we'll go, alright?"

"Tell me a story." Jack demanded, as he pulled himself into a sitting postion on Bunny's lap.

"Demandy pants." Aster teased. Jack just stuck out his tongue. "A story, eh?"

"Not just any story. Your story." Jack indicated to the story that was inked on the walls.

There was a pause.

"Are ya sure? It's not very happy."

"I lived 300 years by myself," drawled Jack. "I can handle it."

The casual mention of his isolation made a lump appear in Bunny's throat.

"Alright."

For the next hour, as Jack recovered, Bunny told Jack of the day he lost his famîly.

When he eventually finished, tears threatened to spill. They already had in Jack's case. Water stained the boy's cheeks as he sobbed. He knew the story was sad, but he didn't know how heartbreaking it was.

Bunny had seen each and everyone of his younger siblings die.

For a few minutes, father and son clung to each other, like they expected the Fearlings to return and finish the job.

Bunny eventually pulled away.

"Come on." He started to walk to the other side of the large room.

Jack made sure to use his staff like a crutch to avoid falling, again. He followed his father to a small shelf, which was miniscule compared to the enormous wall it was attached to. There were many items which littered this small shelf, but Bunny picked up what looked like a small stuffed rabbit. One of the little animal's long ears was slightly singed.

"This is Timmy." Aster told him, staring down at the toy. "He used to belong ta my youngest brother, Mikey."

Jack gulped.

"The one you made the promise to..." His mind floated back to the story Aster had just told him.

"The only promise I ever broke ta him." The Pooka muttered. He suddenly turned to Jack, outstreching the paw that held the little rabbit. "I want ya ta have 'im."

Jack was taken aback. "A..A-are you...are you sure?"

"Positive. Mikey would've wanted ya ta have it, if he was still here."

Jack hugged his father, after taking the toy. "Thank you. I'll take good care of him."

When they released each other from the embrace, they took a step back.

That's when Jack noticed the image painted on the wall. It was of a Pookan couple. The woman held up a kit, who was holding the same stuffed animal Jack clutched. The male wore, what seemed like, a solider's armour. They were surrounded by other young kits, who were no younger than who Jack assumed was Mikey, in his mother's arms. In between the couple stood a Pooka, who Jack quickly realised was none other than Aster. The couple was Aster's parents. Technically, Jack's grandparents.

"Ma. Pa. This is Jack. My son." Jack smiled at the title.

The two stood there for a moment before a gentle breeze passed. That was no ordinary breeze, Jack realised. He stared at the Pookan couple's image, in awe.

"I think they approve." Bunny grinned.

Father and son sat down in front of the memorial for the rest of the day, feeling bliss fill them.

They weren't alone, anymore.


	39. No Gain Without Pain (PT 2)

**Tomorrow is my 2nd anniversary since I became a fanfic author! So over this week, I will try to update at least three other stories. One of the will definitely be The Ultimate Ultimatum, so keep an eye out.**

 **Sofie Rose: Yes, Bunny, listen to Sofie. You shrieked when you were in the Sleigh, and you shrieked now. Deal with it, Bun Bun. (Btw, Jack, really?! You need to be more careful, buddy.)**

 **Enjoy people!**

* * *

Description: Jack confronts something he's been avoiding for a long time and Bunny helps in an unexpected way.

* * *

 **No Gain Without Pain (PT 2)**

Bunny poked his head out of the tunnel. His vision was met with the woods of Burgess. He sniffed the air for a familiar Wintery scent. Once he picked it up, he darted in that direction.

"Jack." The voice is one the Pooka faintly recognised. But he didn't know where he had heard it. "Jack." It was feminine but must've belonged to nothing more than a little girl.

Bunny arrived at a familiar clearing: he was at Jack's lake.

He had been worried about the boy. Since his family's death anniversary the previous week, Jack seemed to have drifted in and out of reality. The Winter Spirit had shut himself in his room the whole time, not talking to Aster, nor coming out for things like food.

This morning, Jack had finally come out. He had forgone his usual hoodie and instead was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, with an old brown vest and poncho on top. He told his father that he was going to Burgess for the day. Aster was about to disagree. He was still unwell, after all. But one look at Jack's sad gaze forced him to silently nod his head.

Jack had disappeared in a flash.

Bunny now found Jack sitting on a rock, by the lake. He had bought his knees up to his chest and had wrapped his arms around his legs. His staff was on the ground within arms reach.

In front of him, a scene played, made of ice he, no doubt, created.

"I'm scared." There were only two figures in the icy scene. One was obviously Jack, but the colour of the icy hair indicated that he was human. The boy was crouched on the ice, opposite a younger girl, with long, straight, brown hair. She was the owner of the voice Bunny had heard, calling Jack.

The human Jack looked worried, pushing his skates aside, telling her, "I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in. Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"I was terrified." Bunny was surprised to hear it come from the Spirit Jack. He walked forward, and slowly sat by his kit, listening as he continued. "I was never one to be scared. I was an older brother. It was my job to protect her from fictional goblins and ghouls."

"No, we're not!" Jack's sister insisted in the scene.

"I was the one who had to look after her when adults fell short. I couldn't let small stuff scare me."

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack chuckled at the small outburst. "I pranked her so often, that sometimes, she wouldn't believe a thing I said."

"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise! I promise! You're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me."

"I was so damn scared. I was making promises I didn't know I could keep. But I had to. It was my job to protect her from all evils. Even if those evils were the result of my own foolishness."

Bunny stared at the boy he had grown to know so well. He sounded infinitely older than he actually was. And when the Pooka looked at his face, the boy looked to have lived a million lifetimes, while rewatching this moment of his past.

Jack's sister gulps, trying to calm down. But the look on her face indicated that she was still afraid.

"You wanna play a game?" Human Jack offered his little sister. "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day!" 

"I didn't check the ice." Jack confessed. "I was confident that we'd be fine. That we'd be home for dinner, recounting the best parts of the day."

"I- It's as easy as, uh, one -"Beneath his feet, the ice cracked a bit more. In his surprise, he stumbles, over exaggerating to relieve his sister of some worry. "Woah!" Her laugh told him it was working. As Bunny watched the Jack in the scene continue counting and making his sister laugh, he couldn't help but feel a sinking in his stomach.

"I had to save her. She was a kid. I had promised her. And I wasn't about to turn my back on one of the most important promises I've made."

"Alright." The scene continued in front of the pair. They watched as Jack convinced his little sister to come closer. "Now it's your turn. One-" She gasped. The ice paid no heed to her Fear and continued cracking. "That's it, that's it." Despite the cracking, Jack coaxed her to move forward, the stick coming closer to her as she gasped again. "Three!"

Bunny waited for his boy to say something, but he had fallen silent. A glance in his direction told him that Jack was too busy scanning the scene as if looking for something he could've done differently.

The Jack in the scene used the crook of the stick to grab her knees. He spun around, letting her slide around to a safe spot on the ice. But Aster was quick to notice that the human Jack had been flung into the cracking area. He sits up and smiles. The two spirits watched as Jack's sister used her arms to push herself from the ice. Her smile was full of relief and happiness. Jack stood on the ice, grinning in victory.

Suddenly a large 'crack' sounded, plunging Jack into the water depths. The scene faded with the look of horror on his sister's face.

"Jack!"

The shrill scream echoed in the clearing.

"My last thoughts...they weren't about me."

Now Bunny turned so he was fully facing the boy. Jack had yet to tear his gaze away from the surface of the ice.

"I wasn't thinking about how the water felt like fire on my skin. Or how my lungs burned for oxygen. Or how my eyes stung. I just hoped, over and over, that she wouldn't try to help me. That she would get off the ice and go home."

"I remember that." Aster spoke for the first time since his arrival. Jack finally turned, knees still tucked to his chest, looking at his father in confusion. Aster elaborated. "It was in the early 18th century. Around 1710, I believe."

"1712." Jack informed him.

"Right. I was gettin' ready to start prep fur Easter when I felt a big burst of power. I didn't have much time ta think 'bout it 'cuz it slowly started ta fade until I felt this kinda emptiness in me. It must've been 'cuz ya...passed away."

Jack turned back to the ice. "I don't regret for a second. I would've stayed underwater forever if it meant she was safe. But..."

"Something's bothering ya, ain't it?"

Jack sighed and as he spoke his voice cracked.

"After I was reborn, I had no idea about my past life...And, I have no clue what happened to...to my family." Tears started falling, and he started to hiccup, but he refused to keep it to himself, any longer. "I was the last male in the family. It was m-my job to provide, put food on the table and...and clothes on our backs. I don't know how they survived if they did. I-I don't know how old my mother...or sister were when they passed. I don't know if my sister got married, and if she did who to. I don't know if she had children. I don't...I don't even know the simple things like if her favourite colour was still yellow, or...or if her favourite game was still hopscotch."

"C'mere." Aster pulled the boy into his lap and let him cry.

For about half an hour, the young Winter Spirit sobbed, mumbling how much of a bad son and brother he was.

"Hush, Jackie. Ya can't help it. It wasn't yar decision ta furget. Calm down."

"It's n-not fair!" Jack wailed, clenching Aster's fur and he sobbed harder.

Aster rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. 'S alright. Let it out."

Another 10 minutes passed before his tears slowed and his desperate bawling slowed to tired mewls.

"There ya go." Aster told him. "Feelin' any better?"

Jack pulled his face away from the cover of his father's fur. "A little..."

He wiped his nose with his sleeve, which made Aster scrunch his nose. "Don't do that, kit." He pulled a tissue from his holster, wiping the child's face clean.

"Sorry."

"Fur what?"

"For being such a big baby."

Aster shook his head. "Mate, ya've every reason to mourn. Ya haven't been able ta fur over 3 centuries."

"I-I just wish...I knew the stuff I was talking about before."

"Well..." Jack's face instantly lit up as he looked at his father. "I think I have the answers."

"Really!?"

"Mate, unlike Tooth and North, I stick around a little to make sure the ankle-biters all get some googies. Been doing it fur longer than ya've been alive. Only been a few exceptions."

Jack adjusted himself in Aster's lap to make himself more comfortable. He lay his head on Bunny's chest, feeling comforted by the rumbling that accompanied his deep voice.

"I'll start with yar mum."

"Mum?"

Aster chuckled. "I'm an Aussie. I say 'mum' like the Brits do."

"Ahh!" Jack said in understanding. The albino settled back down.

"Right, yar 'mom' was Janet Overland." Jack nodded in confirmation. "She was a lively woman, as far as I remember." He looked as Jack twisted, in his lap, to grab his staff, gently tapping the staff on the ice, creating a coloured ice version of his mother. She was walking along, chiding a careless Jack, who was running ahead. "You can't have fun all the time."

The two Spirits chuckled. "I seem ta remember tha' was a constant reminder."

Jack simply shrugged. "I was not about to be beaten at an egg collecting competition by my little sister."

"She was a little sad, the Easter after yar passin'. But she would smile seeing the other kids run around. They probably reminded her of ya."

Jack smiled sadly. "She would hate the way I'd encourage them to run around. Guess was just being a mother."

"She was a healthy woman. I believe she passed when she was 42."

"Good age in those times." Aster thought Jack would be saddened, however, the boy smiled as his ice creation began to fade away. As she faded, she turned to the pair and waved. Jack waved back, his smile matching hers.

Once she vanished, Jack asked, "What about Flee?" He gently created an image of the playful little girl she was when he last saw her. She was tugging human Jack's arm, begging him to play with her.

"Yar sister? Well, she was special. She believed 'till she was 15. Grew up ta be a beautiful woman. She met a guy called Charles Miller. Blond and had hazel eyes. I believe they fell in love over their mutual bond with ya."

"I remember Charles. He was two years older than my sister and whenever I told stories to the kids in the village, he would always be the first to show up. He was a good kid."

"They had two sons. The oldest was also called Charles, but everyone called 'im Charlie, looked like his father but had his mother's eyes." Bunny paused, remembering the other boy. "They named their second son after ya: Jackson Nathaniel Miller."

Jack stared at him incredulously. "Really?" Tears started to flood his eyes. Aster carefully wiped them away with the back of his paw.

"Really. And rightly so. He looked exactly like ya! Acted like ya, too."

Jack grinned. "Of course, he was lucky to inherit his uncle's good looks."

"Rack off, ya bloody show pony."

They both laughed, before settling back down.

"Yar sister had a weird habit, on Easter. She would find one of the googies, and she would put it by that tree. I think she started it after ya passed."

"Was it a yellow one?"

"Always."

Jack gasped. "That's where they came from!" At Bunny's confused look, he explained. "Every year, since I became a Spirit, I found a yellow Easter egg." Jack pointed at the tree Aster had indicated to, earlier. "Don't you recognise that tree?"

It took Bunny a minute to remember that the tree in question was the one Jack used to call 'home'. Once the realisation was apparent on his expression, Jack continued.

"I was always swinging and climbing that tree."

"She must have been doing it in yar memory. Did ya ever take those googies?"

"At first, I didn't, just because I thought it was for one of the younger kids. But when no one ever touched it, I thought it was Destiny." Jack wiggled his fingers for effect, making Aster snort. "It was left it by my tree, so maybe it was meant if for me, even if the person didn't believe in me."

Jack grinned, looking back at the memories of his sister which were still playing on the ice. "I still find those yellow eggs, any idea why?" Jack questioned, innocently.

"Ya got me! I admired her perseverance. She never failed ta leave it. So after I found out she passed away, I left the egg for her." Jack hugged him in thanks. "Yar sister was around fur a while. Quite a fighter. Died at 46."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? Most people died 10 years before that age."

"Like I said, quite a fighter."

As the ice memories faded, Aster caught the glimmer of unshed tears in Jack's eyes.

"Thank you so much. I never thought I'd get the answers."

"I would wrangle yar family's toothboxes from Tooth if I wasn't scared she would punch my teeth out."

Jack giggled, sighing as he settled down. He wrapped his arms around Bunny and they sat there for a little while, letting nature take its course in front of them. Leaves gently fluttered to the ground as a gentle breeze passed through the clearing. Autumn was preparing for the arrival of Winter. Aster wondered if Jack would be ready or if Mother Nature would have to take over his duties for this season.

"Dad?"

Aster hummed, indicating he was listening.

"I was wondering if you could...come with me to...to their graves." It took a moment for Aster to process the request. A moment too long, apparently. Jack's eyes quickly widened as he quickly added, "You don't have to. I can go myself."

"I would love ta."

"...was just wonderin- Wait...What?"

Aster chuckled. Jack had been talking so quickly, he didn't notice his father had answered.

"I said, I'd love ta meet yar family."

The smile on Jack's face could've lit up a room.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Jack shot up and pulled on his father's paws. Aster got up and they walked deeper into the woods. "They'll be in the old cemetery."

And old it was.

Many of the headstones were crumbling from years of rain, sun and snow.

Jack was suddenly nervous. Aster picked up on this immediately and kneeled down next to his son.

"What's wrong, Frostbite?"

Moon, had it been a long time since Jack had been called that.

"What do I say?" Jack breathed, staring at the stones sticking out of the ground in front of them. "I...Where would I start?" He turned to look at Bunny, his eyes glimmering with sadness.

'Of course, it's upsetting.' Aster thought. 'Ta not know what ta say...well, I can't even think 'bout how that would feel.'

He placed a paw on Jack's shoulder. "Start by sayin' 'hi'." Jack gave him a funny look. "It may not be much, but it's better than nothing, eh?"

Jack gulped, steeling himself, and they began to search for Jack's family. It didn't take long: the name 'Overland' on four headstones catching their notice quickly.

The first two were Jack's parents, and one was his sister's, displaying both her maiden and married name. Next to her, was her husband, Charles and her two sons, Charles Jnr and Jackson Nathaniel. In the middle of Flee and Jack's parents, however, was something the two Seasonal Spirits didn't expect.

Jack's grave.

' **Jackson** **Overland** ' it read.

' **1695-** **1712**

 **Cheeky** **brother** **and** **loving** **son.**

 **"You** **hafta** **believe** **me."** '

"That was one of the last things I said to Flee." Jack stated, talking more to himself than to Aster. He took a deep breath and turned to the gravestones of the other members of his family. "Hey." He started, meekly. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but saving the world several times isn't exactly easy." Jack chuckled, but it was forced, an attempt to calm himself down. Jack then indicated at Aster. "I know this just looks like a giant rabbit, but this is no ordinary rabbit." Jack grinned, facing his sister's grave. "Flee, Mom, Dad. Meet E. Aster Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny...And my adoptive father."

From there, the conversation came easily. Bunny and Jack sat down, as the latter began to tell his very long tale of adventure that led him to become the adoptive son of the last Pooka, as well as a member of the remaining Pooka Tribe.

They would repeat this every decade. A week after paying their respects to Aster's family, they would visit Jack's family.

It pained them greatly when they lost their first family's, but if they didn't, they wouldn't have gained the family they had now.

"-ull of himself-"

"Hey! Speak fur yarself, Jackie."

"Well, we should get going." Jack announced. They said their goodbyes, and Aster made a tunnel, a little ways from the graveyard. He jumped through, and Jack made to follow. On instinct, Jack looked at the Moon, and couldn't help the foreboding feeling in his gut as he followed his father.


	40. Welcome To The Family

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Thank you! I always love reading your reviews! (Jack, he was already a ticking time bomb" He"s been ticking since i first wrote this" Just don't piss him off. Easter's coming up and if you annoy him he'll bury you under poisonous plants)**

 **UIa: Thank you very much! Glad you enjoy the story!**

 **Welp, with exams steadily approaching, updates will probably be scarce. Howvever, i will do my best to update some stories!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To The Family**

Aster rolled his shoulders. "Bloody rocks." He was complaining about the fact that a rock had hit his shoulder when popping out of his tunnel. "No time to complain, Bunnymund." He told himself. "I promised Jack I'd be back as soon as possible."

He frowned at the thought of his adoptive son. He loved the boy, dearly. But coming out of the Hearts so quickly left him susceptible to injury and illness. Like the fever that was slowly increasing with every moment the Pooka wasted.

Bunny didn't like leaving the boy to groan in pain and exhaustion, but the plant he needed wasn't growing in the Warren.

As he began his trek through a forest in Kazakhstan, in search for a white willow plant, he thought of North's upcoming welcome-back party, which he was throwing for the youngest Guardian, next month.

A vicious growl pulled Aster from thought. "What on Earth...?"

He bounded towards the sound, bearing his teeth in preparation for a possible attack.

Arriving near a thicket of trees, Aster spotted a wild lion, probably no older than two years old. It snarled at, what at first seemed like a pile of dust. Aster squinted before realising that it was no pile of dust, but a snow leopard cub. It couldn't've been older than two weeks. Powers over life itself allowed this information to flow through his mind. Quickly following these thoughts was 'Save it!'

He wasted no more time. He snarled, leaping between the two predators, one of which could've easily slain him. But upon seeing the fur on Aster's back bristle with the sharp rumbles of his breathing, the lion decided to abandon the cub.

Bunny waited for the lion to leave, before allowing himself to dare turn to the tiny animal.

For a moment, Aster saw Jack instead of a small leopard. Both were smaller than was healthy, both seemingly due to lack of nutrition. The cub's shivering was identical to the way Jack was shivering when he left the Warren. And when the little predator opened his eyes, the look in dark blue irises was akin to Jack's tired gaze.

"I can't leave ya here." Aster told the cub, though it probably didn't understand. He picked it up, noticing another similarity to his son. Both were lighter than was healthy.

Shaking his head, abandoned the search for white willow. He would search after he helped the cub.

* * *

Jack moaned, turning onto his stomach. The blankets had long been thrown off, as well as his hoodie. He had changed into the lightest shorts he had, but the fever brought relentless heat.

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't drink water. And he refused to eat. He wasn't hungry, like normal, so why try.

That wasn't healthy thinking, he knew. But the fever raged on, ignoring the small conflict in Jack's head.

"Jackie?"

"Still in here!" He tried to yell. Instead, he whispered quite loudly. His throat ached and refused to let him raise his voice any higher. Ignoring the feeling, he called out again, successfully. "In here!"

Aster ambled in with a bundle of grey fur in his paws.

"Is that the white willow you were looking for?"

Aster chuckled. "What type o' plant've ya been looking at, mate?" He carefully put down the bundle and Jack cooed upon realising it was a little snow leopard cub.

"It's adorable." He whispered softly. He looked up at Bunny. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Bunny told him after gently placing a paw on the cub's stomach and letting his spring magic work. "Keep an eye on her. She needs milk."

Jack nodded and played gently with the cub until his father returned with a baby's bottle, full of milk. "Don't give her more than she drinks. Can't have the cub getting ill." He handed Jack the bottle, who wasted no time in feeding the baby leopard. "I've gotta go find that white willow, alright?" Jack was so engrossed in baby talking to the young animal, That he didn't hear. Aster shook his head good-naturally. "I'll take that as an okay."

* * *

 **3** **Days** **Later**

Jack was laughing as he chased the young cub. Both spirit and leopard had been cured, given a thumbs-up by Bunny that morning. The two were making the most of their newfound freedom with a game of Hide-And-Go-Seek.

"That's cheating!" Jack complained with a smile as the cub saw Bunny and lept on to the Pooka's shoulder.

"I see yar both feeling much better." Aster observed, gently handing the cub back to Jack. "That's good news, cuz I'm heading ta China, today."

Jack cradled the cub. "So?"

"They'll no doubt be a family of leopards willing ta take the cub in."

"Can't she stay here? With us?"

Bunny was obviously skeptical. "I dunno, Jackie. Fur one, she's a predator and, if we're being technical, I'd be prey."

"But if she's living with us then she'll know not to attack you."

"Then there's the fact that she'll need meat."

"Where do you get the meat you feed me?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to the meals where there would sometimes be a little chicken or beef.

"North cooks it and gives it to me. He insists that I shouldn't force ya ta be a veggo if ya don't wanna."

"First of all, I never had any qualms with being a vegetarian. You've never asked. To be honest, I'd prefer that." Jack snickered at the way Aster physically relaxed. "And we could get that meat from North raw and give it to her."

"What if we can't get it from him?"

"She could be a vegetarian for all we know" Jack realised. "I mean, if we don't give her any meat, she'll probably be one. And if she does take a liking to meat instead, then I could easily hunt. I had to do it loads as a kid."

"I still ain't so sure..." Aster regretted speaking when Jack widened his eyes purposely. "No! Don't give me yar puppy eyes!" The boy persisted and the little cub saw this' deciding to copy her friend. Between Jack and cub, there was no way Aster could refuse. "Fine!" He cried, throwing his paws into the air. "She can stay!"

"Woohoo!" Bunny decided it was worth it seeing Jack happily run around with the little cub.

Deciding a meal was long overdue, Aster left to make dinner.

* * *

"Jack! Dinner!"

"Coming!" Jack bounded into the kitchen, quickly followed by his new companion.

"If she's living with us, she'll need a name." Bunny told his son, setting soup on the table. Once Jack was settled, he immediately put the cub on his lap, taking the bottle from Bunny, feeding her while he ate his own soup.

"I was actually gonna ask you..." He paused to eat a spoon of soup. "How about Delphina?"

Aster hummed. "That's actually not bad. Delphinium is a kinda flower, ya know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it'll be poisonous to ya. I keep it outta the way. But they're beautiful flowers, 'nd Delphina sounds like a beautiful name."

"What do you think?" Jack asked the cub on his lap. She continued to eagerly drink the milk, making Jack and Bunny chuckle. "I like your enthusiasm, Delphi."

Jack made to get up. "'Nd where do you think ya're going, young man?"

"...bed?"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Are ya asking me or tellin' me? Ya barely touched yar dinner."

The young Winter shrugged, standing. "Not hungry."

Jack closed his eyes as if expecting another argument. "Alright. Let's find some extra blankets fur Delphi."

Five minutes later, Aster was tucking in Jack and Delphina. "G'night." He whispered as Jack was already half asleep.

He tiptoed out, careful not to disturb the two.

Jack turned over to face the window, sleepily stroking Delphina. His eyes glided over the dark sky, reflecting the sky outside the Warren. When his gaze landed on the crescent moon, he felt the same foreboding he felt a while back, after visiting his family's graves.

As he let his body relax and his eyes flutter close, Jack couldn't shake the feeling that his world was due to change drastically. And soon.


End file.
